Syaoran, I need you
by Rainy Days
Summary: *finished* Sakura loves Syaoran and vise vera. Sakura still waits for him to return. But because of his insecurities he hasn't come back. But neither of them know that music will bring them together once again....*complete*
1. Still so in Love

  
This is my first fan-fic ever so please write reviews for it and tell me what you think about it.   
  
I did what my friend does with thoughts, she does thoughts between these things =...= and actual things said are in quotations marks as usual.   
  


Syaron, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved from Clamp

  
  


Chapter One

  
  
Sakura was sitting on her bed with a pad of paper and a pen. She missed her Syaoran-kun so much. More than anything in the world. Nobody could fill the empty space in her heart but him.   
  
"Oh Syaoran," Sakura said, "Why did you leave me?"   
  
Tears streamed down the sides of her face. He had said that he would come back for her. But that had been a year ago. Her best friend Tomoyo-chan had told her that song was always good for the heart and maybe she should try to express her feelings through words. Sakura had agreed this was a good idea. All of them had to do with Syaoran.   
  
With her eyes full of tears, she looked back over her song.   
  
It read:   
  
_I need you   
  
I don't need a lot of things,   
I can get by with nothing   
Of all the blessings life can bring,   
I've always needed something   
But I've got all I want   
When it comes to loving you   
You're my only reason,   
You're my only truth   
  
[chorus]   
I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through   
I need you   
  
You're the hope that moves me   
To courage again   
You're the love that rescues me   
When the cold winds rage   
And it's so amazing   
'Cause that's just how you are   
And I can't turn back now   
'Cause you've brought me too far   
  
[chorus]   
I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through   
I need you   
  
Oh yes I do   
[chorus]   
I need you like water   
Like breath, like rain   
I need you like mercy   
From Heaven's gate   
There's a freedom in your arms   
That carries me through   
I need you (to fade)_   
  
"All these words are so true, I need you Syaoran, just like I need all of those things," Sakura said with tears still coming.   
  
Then Touya opened the door, "Hey squirt it's time for..."   
  
Touya could see his sister was in pain.   
  
"What's wrong Sakura," he asked.   
  
"It's Syaoran," she said.   
  
"The Chinese Gaki?" he asked.   
  
Sakura nodded.   
  
"Oh Sakura, try not to be sad," Touya said, "If he said he would come for you, he will."   
  
"Do you really believe that Onichan?" Sakura asked looking up.   
  
"Yeah," Touya said smiling at her, "Now come downstairs, it's time for dinner."   
  
"Arigato Touya," Sakura said.   
  
"No problem," Touya said.   
  
Sakura went down to bathroom to dry her face while Touya continued downstairs.   
  
"Was Sakura crying again?" asked their father Fugitaka.   
  
"Yes," Touya said, "She just loves him so much."   
"Yeah I know," Fugitaka said, "I don't think anyone could ever take his place in her heart."   
  
Touya shook his head.   
  
"Hello Father," said Sakura happily.   
  
"Hello Sakura," said her father, "How was school?"   
  
"It was good, Tomoyo-chan is so funny sometimes," Sakura said.   
  
"Oh what did she do?" Touya asked.   
  
"Oh I threw my baton in the air behind me and then I did a back flip and caught it and she asked if I could do it again so she could get it on tape," Sakura said smiling with sweatdrops.   
  
"Some people never change," Fugitaka said smiling.   
  
"Oh well, I'm glad she happy now, did I tell you that her and Eriol-kun and her are going out now? Eriol came back at the start of the year just to tell her that he loved her, isn't that sweet?" said Sakura trying to hold back her tears and still smile.   
  
"Yeah," said Fugitaka frowning.   
  
"Anyways, now that I've finished eating may I be excused?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Ok Sakura," said Fugitaka.   
  
Sakura ran up stairs.   
  
Fugitaka sighed. Her daughter would never be truly happy till her Syaoran-kun comes back for her.   
  
_Upstairs...  
_   
  
Sakura lies on her bed crying.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan is so happy. Why can't I be happy like that?" Sakura said between sobs.   
  
Sakura ends up crying herself to sleep like she does every night.   
  
_Meanwhile in China..._   
  
Syaoran was standing on his balcony.   
  
"I wonder if she's thinking about me right now," Syaoran said softly.   
  
=Probably not= Syaoran thought, =It's been a year since I've been there, surely she wouldn't be thinking of me now.=   
  
=But why= Syaoran asked himself =did I leave her in the first place and why can't I go back?=   
  
Syaoran went back to bed where a notebook layed on the bed.   
  
=This song I wrote for Sakura as an apology, could I ever sing it to her? Would I have the courage? How could I face her again?= Syaoran thought. He didn't have a clue.   
  
The Song read like this:   
  
_Crazy   
  
See, baby I, apologize   
For all the things that I've done that I've done   
See I've known that I've been a fool for far too long   
And baby you have it, I go around to wait, just come back to me   
Please baby, baby I don't know why I didn't stay   
If you really love me, please come back to me now   
  
I can't think, think about this crazy day   
I lose sleep just to daydream about you babyyyyyyyy   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know what to do)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can't touch you   
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can't hold you   
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when can see you again?   
(Said I'm going crazy)   
  
(Said I'm going crazy)   
I've finally realized, that you are my true love   
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all I seem to keep thinking,   
To keep thinkin of, yeahhh   
And now I know I need you each and every day   
I can't live without you, I won't run away   
  
  
I can't think, think about this crazy day   
I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin about you lately (just to think)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin about you baby   
(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately   
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) but I can't touch you (I'm going crazy)   
Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can't hold you   
Crazy, crazy, when can I see you again? (when can I see you, When can Isee you can I see you, When can I see you)   
If I can see you, if I can see you again   
Then I would go, if I could see you again   
I'd go craeeae_   
  
=Why did I leave her? If she makes me so crazy?= Syaoran asked himself.   
  
Syaoran put the notebook in his drawer and went to bed wondering if he'd ever see her again. Wondering if he could ever face her again.   
  
These thoughts were swirling through his head as he fell fast asleep.   
  
_Meanwhile with Sakura..._   
  
"Sakura, wake up" said a voice.   
  
"What!!!" said Sakura groggily. She opened her eyes and there was Kero-chan in her face.   
  
"Kero!!!!" screamed Sakura, "I told you not to do that, you scared the heck out of me!!"   
  
"Sorry Sakura but you have to get to school or you're gonna be late...again," said Kero.   
  
Sakura looked at her clock.   
  
"Oh no!" she said, "I only have 30 minutes to get ready if I want to get to school on time."   
  
"You'd better hurry, said Kero.   
  
"Hey watch out Sakura," said Kero as Sakura ran past him to jump in the shower.   
  
Five minutes later Sakura was back she had to quickly got dressed and had to blow dry her hair and that took quite a while. Then she had to style in. Then she ran down stairs.   
  
"Good morning dad," said Sakura joyfully.   
  
"Do you have time for breakfast today?" Her dad asked.   
  
"Sorry dad, I'll grab a muffin and eat it on the way to school," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura quickly put on her rollerblades and grabbed a muffin and was on her way to school.   
  
"Sakura will never change," said Touya.   
  
Sakura had to hurry. Her homeroom teachers didn't appreciate people being late in her class.   
  
=Grade 8 is so much harder than all the other grades= thought Sakura.   
  
Finally Sakura caught up with her best friend Tomoyo. Tomoyo had started to go Fuurinkan Highschool at the start of the year but had decided after a month of being there that is was too much. The noise was unbearable. So she had decided to switch to Tomeoda High where all of her friends were going.   
  
"Hey Sakura-chan!" said Tomoyo cheerfully.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo-chan," said Sakura, "How are you?"   
  
"I'm good, it's nice to see that you'll be on time for school today," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura smiling happily, "How is Eriol-kun?"   
  
"He's good he's gone back to England for while but that's ok," said Tomoyo.   
  
"It must be nice to know he's coming back," said Sakura, looking down to the ground with tears forming in her eyes.   
  
"Oh Sakura, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry," said Tomoyo.   
  
"No it's not your fault Tomoyo," Sakura said, "it's just that I loved Syaoran so much and now I'll probably never see him again. I miss him so much. More than anything else in this world."   
  
"It's ok Sakura, one day your Syaoran will come back to you, one day," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Do you really believe that Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.   
  
"Yes if Syaoran said he will come back then he will. Anyways we had better get to school or we're gonna be late. Take this," said Tomoyo handing Sakura a Kleenex.   
  
"Arigato Tomoyo, you've always been such a good friend," said Sakura.   
  
Then together the two best friends walked to school smiling the whole way.   
  
_Meanwhile in Japan..._   
  
"Master it is time for school," said Wei.   
  
"Yes Wei," said Syaoran.   
  
It was a bright sunny day. Syaoran still felt bad about leaving Sakura. He walked over to his dresser where Sakura bear was. He held it tight.   
  
=Why did I leave her?= Syaoran asked himself.   
  
He opened the drawer with his notebook in it. He turned the pages back awhile. There was a song he had written for Sakura before he had said he loved her.   
  
It read:   
  
_Crazy for this Girl   
  
She was the window down   
And she talks over the sound   
Of the cars that pass us by   
I don't know why but she's changed my life   
  
Chorus:   
If you look at her she looks at me   
She got me thinking about her constantly   
But she don't know how I feel   
She carries on without a doubt   
I wonder if she'll figured it out   
I'm crazy for this girl   
I'm crazy for this girl   
  
She was the one to hold me   
The night the sky fell down   
And what was I thinking away   
The world did it end? Why didn't I know?   
I know now.   
  
Chorus   
  
Right now, (echo)   
Face to face (echo)   
All I feel (echo)   
Pushed aside   
Right now (echo)   
I'm ready to spend,   
the rest of my life (of my life)   
With you.   
  
Chorus (x2)_   
  
Sakura was all he had thought about then and all he thought about now.   
  
He had written many songs for Sakura. He had never tried to write anything else. He didn't think he could write anything else anyways.   
  
He had written another song just recently. But he'd go over that when he got home.   
  
In the meanwhile he had to get ready and get to school.   
  
He went and had a shower then he came back and got dressed and then went downstairs for breakfast.   
  
He sat down on his chair and sighed.   
  
=Master, he misses Sakura-sama so much= thought Wei.   
  
"How are you today Master," asked Wei.   
  
"I'm fine Wei. I've got to go soon. I need to go early today for soccer practice. Did I tell you I made first cut?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"No you hadn't sir. Well done," said Wei.   
  
"Anyways, I'm sorry that I can't finish you're delicious breakfast but I really gotta go," said Syaoran.   
  
"That is ok Master. Don't be late for soccer practice," said Wei.   
  
"Thanks Wei and when mom and my sisters wake up tell them I said good morning ok?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Ok I will, bye!" said Wei.   
  
"Bye," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran walked swiftly and quickly to school. He loved to play soccer and was hoping that one day he could use it as a career.   
  
Finally Syaoran made it to school.   
  
"Syaoran quickly run and you won't be late," said one of his teammates.   
  
Syaoran ran up to his team mate and said, "Thanks Geoff, I owe you one."   
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for," said Geoff.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran, remembering his friends in Japan.   
  
Tomoyo and Sakura. My two best friends.   
  
=Why did I ever leave them?= Syaoran asked himself =Why?=   
  
"Li get out here and show us what you're made of," yelled the coach.   
  
"Yes sir," said Syaoran.   
  
He ran down the field after the ball his friend had the ball, the came up to the goal and he passed to Syaoran. Syaoran ran with the ball and he scored!!!   
  
He had always been a good soccer player. It reminded him of the Time card. It was too bad that everyone would remember him getting hit in the head. He had made that shot a lot of times and it excellent.   
  
"Good job Li," said the coach, "You are our star player."   
  
"Thanks coach," said Syaoran.   
  
"Your welcome, so anyways, I want you guys to do that a few more times and then do 8 labs for me around the field, is that understood?" yelled the coach.   
  
"Yes sir," said all the players.   
  
"Then go," yelled the coach blowing his whistle.   
  
So they did that play a few times putting other people in different positions and they soon had that down pretty good. Then they ran the 8 laps. By the time they were done they were sweating and girls that had come to school a bit earlier had been sitting there watching them. Most of the girls were the boyfriends of the soccer players. Some were just admirers of some of them. So after they were done a lot of them went over to talk to them. But Syaoran, he didn't have a girl in the stands waiting for him so he hit the showers.   
  
=Sakura I wish you were out in those stand cheering me on= thought Syaoran as he took his shower.   
  
After he was done he went to go get changed into his school uniform. He was tired and he had 15 minutes till his classes started. So he went to his locker and got his books and went to outside for a few minutes. It was April and the Cherry Blossoms were in bloom. The school had imported Cherry Blossoms to make the school more presentable. The Cherry Blossoms made Syaoran remember Sakura.   
  
Syaoran whispered in a soft voice, "Oh Sakura how I miss you."   
  
While at the same time Sakura was in class and she had been thinking in her head =Oh Syaoran how I miss you.=   
  
Together without even knowing it, they said together, "Will I ever see you again?"   
  
Author's note: What did you think? The songs that were in the fan fic were as follows: I need you by Leanna Rimes, Crazy by K-Ci and Jojo (I modified it though to make it fit) and Crazy for this girl by Evan and Jaron. Hope you liked it. A second Chapter is on the way soon. Talk to ya later!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	2. Heartfelt Songs

  
Hey here's the second chapter of my Fanfic. I Hope you like it and say rules apply as before thought go like this =….= and actual words with quotations marks. Thanks!   


  
Syaoran, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Two

  
  
=Oh how boring is this= thought Sakura yawning in Math class.   
  
=I might even fall asleep right here, I'm so tired=   
  
"Sakura," whispered Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," Sakura whispered back.   
  
"You gotta try and stay up in class," whispered Tomoyo smiling.   
  
"Yeah I know I'm just so tired," Sakura whispered.   
  
"Up late writing songs and thinking about him," asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," Sakura answered.   
  
"Well we better stop talking or the teacher is going to freak," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, meet me after school at my locker," Sakura said.   
  
Tomoyo nodded and went back to listening to the teacher.   
  
Sakura on the other hand couldn't focus. She continued to stare out the window. This was her last class of the day and the only thing she could think about was: What Syaoran was doing at that very moment.   
  
**_What was happening with Syaoran?_**   
  
Syaoran was sitting in the Cafeteria with some of his Soccer friends at lunch.   
  
"Hey Syaoran why are you so quiet?" asked his friend Garrett.   
  
"Oh I'm just thinking," said Syaoran.   
  
"Don't you know thinking will make you smart. We all don't want that now do we?" said his friend Ben to Syaoran and everybody.   
  
"Hell no," said all his friends and then they started laughing.   
  
"Yeah, well, oh heck who cares," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's the attitude dude," said Ben.   
  
"You guys are the best friend a guy could ever have," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh don't get so emotional on us man," said Geoff pretending to cry.   
  
"Oh shut up Geoff," Syaoran said.   
  
"Man that hurt me right here," said Geoff pointing to the wrong side of his body where his heart wasn't. Then he realized where he was pointing and switched to the right side where his heart was.   
  
"Man you can be such a dummy sometimes," Syaoran said.   
  
"That's what I'm here for," said Geoff.   
  
***DING DONG***   
  
The bell went telling them that it was time for them to get to their next class.   
  
"Hey I'll see you guys after school for football practice," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, by Syaoran," said his friends.   
  
Syaoran and his friends were the jocks. Some of them were jerks as well. But not Syaoran. Syaoran was always kind and always nice.   
  
Anyways Syaoran had to run to his locker because he only had five minutes to get to his next class. But on his way to his locker he realized he didn't need anything in there. He had drama.   
  
Every since that play in gr. 4, Syaoran had developed a love for acting. They were doing a Shakespearian play. The play they were performing was Romeo and Juliet. A girl in Syaorans class named Sarah Lee was to play the part of Juliet. As for Romeo that was Geoff thank goodness. Geoff didn't want to be Romeo but the teacher told him that he must. The teacher made Syaoran be his understudy. Syaoran protested greatly at this. He knew that Geoff would pull something and he'd have to play Romeo. But what could he do? The teacher had her mind set on it and there wasn't much he could do. So he learned the lines and did most of the scene work because Geoff tended to pretend he was sick during that block. Syaoran wasn't too happy about that and sometimes got really mad at Geoff but he usually forgave him.   
  
That day was a like the others except for the fact that Geoff was playing his role in the play.   
  
Sara Lee was standing away from him a little bit and said, "Oh Romeo, where for art thou Romeo?"   
  
Then Geoff replied, " BEEP I'm sorry Romeo is not in right now, please leave you name number and the time you called and Romeo will get back to you as soon as possible, Arigato."   
  
"Geoff!!!!" said Sara Lee and the Teacher.   
  
"What?" said Geoff as if he had done nothing wrong while the whole class was cracking up.   
  
"Ok Syaoran," said the Teacher, "you go in and be Romeo."   
  
"But I don't want to be Romeo," Syaoran said.   
  
"You must be Romeo," said the Teacher.   
  
"No I don't need to if I don't want to," Syaoran said.   
  
"Syaoran please, I need you to play Romeo, no one else knows the part and Geoff is to big of a good," said the teacher.   
  
"Actually someone else does know the part," said Syaoran.   
  
"Who is that?" asked the teacher.   
  
"It's Ben, Sarah boyfriend. He's been practicing the role every night hoping that he could be Sarah Romeo," said Syaoran.   
  
The teacher turned to Ben, "Is this true?"   
  
Been nodded blushing. Sarah ran over to him and gave him a big kiss.   
  
"Oh Ben, you sweetie," said Sarah.   
  
Syaoran smiled. He had made Ben's day and he had gotten out of playing Romeo.   
  
"Well," said the teacher, "the only thing to do now is decide what part you are going to play in the play now."   
  
"I played the part of Mercutio," said Ben, "He could play that part."   
  
"Do you want to play that part?" asked the teacher.   
  
"Actually I think Geoff really wanted to play that part and I was wondering if I could just be stage manager and make sure things go smoothly backstage," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hey thanks man," said Geoff.   
  
"No problem," said Syaoran.   
  
"Is that what you really want Syaoran?" asked the teacher.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
"Ok then," said the teacher, "Anyways now class is almost over so go put your shoes on."   
  
Syaoran went to foyer where his shoes were. He liked acting but he didn't want to do this play. Not unless Sakura was Juliet and he was Romeo. Syaoran had Choir next block. He had joined because it reminded him of Sakura and Tomoyo and he wasn't that bad of a singer himself. He had written a lot of songs and today happened to be the day in choir where he had to sing a song in choir by himself on the mics. He was nervous. He had thought of all these songs he could of sang but decided to sing something he wrote instead.   
  
He went up to the mic and sang his song; You'll be in my heart. He took a deep breath a sang:   
  
_You'll be in my heart   
  
Oh stop your crying   
It will be all right   
Just take my hand   
Hold it tight   
  
I will protect from all around you   
I will be here don't you cry   
  
For one so small   
You seem so strong   
My arms will hold you   
Keep you safe and warm   
This bond between us   
Can't be broken   
I will be here don't you cry   
  
Cause you'll be in my heart   
Yes you'll be in my heart   
From this day on   
Now and forever more.   
  
You'll be in my heart   
No matter what they say   
You'll be here in my heart.   
Always.   
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?   
They just don't trust what they can't explain   
I know we're different but deep inside us   
We're not that different at all   
  
And You'll be in my heart   
Yes you'll be in my heart   
From this day on,   
Now and forever more   
  
Don't listen to them   
Cause what do they know (what do they know?)   
We need each other to have to hold   
They'll see in time   
I know   
  
When destiny's calls you   
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)   
I may not be with you   
But you've got to hold on   
  
They'll see in time   
I know   
  
We'll show them together   
  
Cause you be in my heart   
Believe me you'll be in my heart.   
I'll be there from this day on   
Now and forever more   
  
Ooooooooo   
  
You'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)   
No matter what hey say (I'll be with you)   
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)   
Always   
  
Always, I'll be with you.   
  
I'll be there for you always, always and always.   
  
Just look over your shoulder (x 3)   
  
I'll be there always_   
  
When he was done, everyone clapped and cheered and Syaoran smiled. He written that song for Sakura and he was happy that everyone had thought it was great.   
  
"Good job Syaoran," said the teacher.   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran.   
  
Then they listened to the some more of the songs but everyone agreed that day that Syaoran's performance had been the best by far that day. As he was leaving the class his friends patted him on the back and told him what a good job he had done. He thanked them and went to his locked.   
  
As he was at his locker getting his books to go home he thought back to the song card. Tomoyo's singing. She had such a beautiful voice. He missed her a lot. Her and Sakura.   
  
Finally he was done getting his stuff from him locker and he went to go home, but then he remembered he had Football practice. He sighed and headed to the change rooms to get changed into him uniform.   
  
He got out on the field and saw all his friends.   
  
"Hey there Syaoran, almost thought you had forgotten," said Garrett.   
  
"Me forget Football practice? Nah," said Syaoran smiling.   
  
"OK ALL OF YOU I WANT 5 LAPS AROUND THE FIELD AND THEN I WANT YOU GUYS TO GET IN YOUR POSITIONS FOR MAT 55," yelled the coach.   
  
Then the players ran around the field when they were done their laps they ran on the field and got in their positions.   
  
"MAT 55 HUT," yelled Garrett.   
  
They players ran their course and Syaoran ended up scoring a touchdown.   
  
"YEAH!!!" yelled his teammates.   
  
Syaoran was happy. He loved playing sports with his friends and if he was lucky he'd get to go out on scholarship which would make him feel deeply honoured.   
  
So the practice ran it's course two hours later the practice was over and he had to run to hop in the shower and get home for dinner.   
  
So he ran off to the showers while his friends ran to their girlfriends in the stands.   
  
While he was in the shower he wondered what Sakura was doing at that very moment.   
  
**_What was Sakura doing right now?_**   
  
Sakura was at home lying on her bed. It was about 9:00, 9:15 there. She had her notebook out and she had just finished working out a Melody for her new song that she had written. The song was called, Dream of me.   
  
And it went like this:   
  
_Dream of Me_   
  
Let me sleep   
For when I sleep   
I dream that you are here   
You're mine   
And all my fears are left behind   
  
I float on air   
The nightingale sings   
gentle lullabies   
So let me close my eyes   
And sleep   
  
A chance to dream   
So I can see the face I long to touch   
To kiss, but only dreams can bring me this   
So let the moon shine, softly on the boy I long to see   
  
And maybe when he dreams he'll dream of me   
  
I hid beneath the clouds   
That whisper to the evening stars   
They tell me that love just a dream way   
Dream away(x3)   
  
I'll dream away   
  
So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see   
And maybe when he dreams he'll dream of me   
  
OoOoO   
  
Dream of me   
  
The song had brought tears to her eyes. She wondered like every night if she was in Syaoran's dreams. Did he even remember her? Did he even care? Sakura decided that weren't going to be any tears tonight. She was just going to get ready for bed and then go to sleep.   
  
"Goodnight Kero," said Sakura.   
  
"Goodnight Sakura," said Kero.   
  
Sakura went to sleep wondering about Syaoran and what he was doing at that very moment...   
  
_**Meanwhile with Syaoran**_   
  
Syaoran was at home eating his dinner. He had come home late from Football practice and was eating alone since all of his family had already finished. He soon finished his dinner. He wasn't all that hungry. So he went up to his room.   
  
On his dresser where it always was, was Sakura bear.   
  
He picked it up and held it tight close to his heart.   
  
"Oh Sakura," said Syaoran, "I don't think you'll every truly know how much you mean to me."   
  
He went to his desk. He had homework to do. He had lots of homework to do. His teachers were packing it on this year.   
  
A couple hours later he had finished it. He decided to watch some tv. But there wasn't much on so he went to his drawer where his notebook of songs was.   
  
He layed down on his bed a wrote another song. Maybe he should take up a singing career someday. He had a lot of songs he had wrote just for her and they would fit.   
  
Word after word came like he had a special power to write songs. And if you thought about it he did have a special power. He had the power of love on his side.   
  
When he was done he looked at the song he had just wrote.   
  
I went like this:   
  
_Girl of my Dreams_   
  
You are the girl of my dreams   
In my heart, I believe   
You are the girl of my dreams   
Baby of my dreams.   
  
All alone in my room   
wishing that you were here   
Without you in my arms   
I'm holding back all of the tears   
With you in my life.   
  
I'll never be satisfied   
  
You are the girl of my dreams   
In my heart, I believe   
You are the girl, of my dreams   
Baby of my dreams.   
  
Sometimes I feel   
I could of been better to you   
all I want is a chance   
to prove that my love is true   
Without you in my life.   
I'll never be satisfied   
  
You are the girl   
Of my dreams,   
In my heart I believe   
You are the girl,   
Of my dreams   
baby of my dreams.   
  
Baby let's go back in time   
To when our hearts would shine   
and I could hold you tight in my dreams at night   
  
you are the girl of my dreams   
in my heart I believe   
you are the girl, of my dreams   
baby of my dreams   
(chorus to fade)   
  
This song was for Sakura and it was all true. Sakura was the girl of his dreams. Today, Tomorrow and Forever.   
  
So after that he closed the book put it away in his drawer and did what he did almost every night. Think about Sakura till he fell asleep. He would go back, someday. When he didn't know. But he knew that he would.   
  
Authors note: What did ya think? I'm at a writers block right now, who knows what I'm gonna think of next. I have an idea. But I don't know yet. Anyways, keep checking for a new chapter and e-mail me and tell me what you think about my Teen Survivor, it's gonna be like a soap opera, it should be funny. Anyways, the songs in my story today were as follows: You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins, Dream of me by Kirsten Dunst and Girl of my Dreams by the Moffats. Anyways check back next time for another chapter. Bye!   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	3. The idea of a Song-Writing Contest

  
  
Same Rules as apply before with the speech, Enjoy~   
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Three

  
  
It was the next day and Syaoran was in his Choir class. He had it first block of the day. Nobody else was there yet.   
  
"Syaoran can I have a word with you," asked his teacher.   
  
"Sure Ms. Sahota," Syaoran said.   
  
"What I wanted to talk about was that song you sang yesterday," said Ms. Sahota, "you wrote that right?"   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
"That was beautiful, did you ever consider entering in a song writing contest," asked Ms. Sahota.   
  
"No," Syaoran replied.   
  
"Well, every year we send one student to the song writing competitions and this year we have decided to enter you," said Ms. Sahota.   
  
"Excuse me," said Syaoran surprised.   
  
"Is that a problem?" asked Ms. Sahota.   
  
"No, not at all," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good, it is in two month and you are definitely going because we sent that song you sang and they loved it and would be honoured if you were there," said Ms. Sahota.   
  
"Honto ni?(Really?)" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes so it's settled you are going. The contest requires you sing 5 songs that you have written. I know that's a lot but can you manage that?" asked Ms. Sahota.   
  
"Yes, I think I can," said Syaoran.   
  
"Ok then, it looks like the people are coming in for class now so go take your place on the risers," said Ms. Sahota smiling at him.   
  
"What was the teacher talking to you about?" asked his friend Mina.   
  
"Oh I'm going to a Song Writing Competition," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh my gosh that is so cool. Congratulations Syaoran," said Mina.   
  
"Arigato (thanks)," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm not surprised, that song you sang yesterday was beautiful," said Mina.   
  
"Thanks," said Syaoran blushing a little.   
  
=Man this is embarrassing, it was just a song= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Ok now class time for warm up. DO RE MI FA SO LA TI DO TI LA SO FA MI RE DO"   
  
The class ended quickly and Syaoran went off to his next class. Math. So boring.   
  
"Now class we learn about the..." said the teacher.   
  
Syaoran had stopped listening. He could do this easily. He was very good at math and could understand it easily.   
  
=Boring Boring Boring= though Syaoran.   
  
=When will this class ever end? I hope Sakura isn't as bored as I am=   
  
**_Was she? Let's find out_**   
  
Sakura and Tomoyo had come to choir class early.   
  
"So how are those songs coming along?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"They are coming along good. I've finished the melody of Dream of Me," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh really? Can I hear it?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Sure since no one else is around," said Sakura and she started to sing.   
  
_Let me sleep   
For when I sleep   
I dream that you are here   
You're mine   
And all my fears are left behind   
  
I float on air   
The nightingale sings   
gentle lullabies   
So let me close my eyes   
And sleep   
  
A chance to dream   
So I can see the face I long to touch   
To kiss, but only dreams can bring me this   
So let the moon shine, softly on the boy I long to see   
  
And maybe when he dreams he'll dream of me   
  
I hid beneath the clouds   
That whisper to the evening stars   
They tell me that love just a dream way   
Dream away(x3)   
  
I'll dream away   
  
So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see   
And maybe when he dreams he'll dream of me   
  
OoOoO   
  
Dream of me_   
  
When she was finished Tomoyo was clapping and so was someone else. It was their music Teacher, Mr. Knizek.   
  
"That was beautiful," said Mr. Knizek.   
  
"A-A-Arigato," said Sakura blushing. She didn't think anybody else had been there.   
  
"I think we've found our contestant," said Mr. Knizek.   
  
"Huh?" said Sakura.   
  
"Every year we send one student to a Song Writing Competition and this year I have just decided that I am sending you," said Mr. Knizek.   
  
"Honto ni?" said Sakura with excitement in her voice.   
  
"Honto ni," said Mr. Knizek smiling.   
  
"Thank you!" said Sakura.   
  
"Ok it requires that you sing 5 songs. It's a bit much but can you handle it?" asked Mr. Knizek.   
  
"Yeah I think I can," said Sakura smiling at Tomoyo with Tomoyo smiling back.   
  
"Oh wait, I forgot to tell you something," said Mr. Knizek, "You should write a duet because if you happen to be the female finalist then you have to sing a duet with the male finalist. He has to write one and you have to write one, is that ok?"   
  
"Yeah, I think I can handle that too," said Sakura thinking that as long as she pretended it was Syaoran it would fine.   
  
"Ok now everybody is coming to class so go get a chair because we're doing our listening test today," said Mr. Knizek.   
  
"Ok," said Mr. Knizek.   
  
Sakura found a chair and sat down waiting for her listening test. She was so happy. She had never thought something big like this could happen to her. She was so happy she could barely keep her excitement from making her scream out in the middle of classes.   
  
Finally the school day had ended and she was walking home with Tomoyo.   
  
"I know you want to scream Sakura so scream," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yay!" screamed Sakura, "I'm so happy!"   
  
"I'm glad you're happy," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Would you mind if I ran I home? I want to tell Touya if he's home," said Sakura.   
  
"No I wouldn't mind at all. You're excited, go," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," said Sakura and she ran off to go home.   
  
Sakura ran up to the house and Touya was home.   
  
"Touya guess what?" said Sakura.   
  
"What?" said Touya.   
  
"I'm going to be in a song writing contest!" said Sakura excitedly.   
  
"You can write?" said Touya.   
  
"Touya!" said Sakura laughing.   
  
"Yeah, I'm very happy for you," said Touya, "Where is it?"   
  
"It's… Umm… I actually don't know. My teacher didn't tell us," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh that's real smart of him, maybe you should phone the school and ask him," said Touya.   
  
"Yeah, I'll do that," said Sakura and she left to use the phone.   
  
She came back a few minutes later and said, "It's in British Columbia, Canada."   
  
"Oh lucky you, I've always wanted to go there," said Touya.   
  
"Yeah well I have to go upstairs now and do my homework. Call me when dad comes home ok?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah sure squirt," said Touya.   
  
So Sakura went up to her room to do her homework and ended up finishing it before her dad got home so she decided to see how many songs she had. Some songs she had she didn't want to sing because she didn't like them all that much. She knew she was going to sing Dream of me and I need you for sure though. There was a new song that she had just wrote, It was more upbeat then the rest of her songs. It was called Irresistible.   
  
It went like this:   
  
_Irresistible   
  
You Know I Don't know what it is   
but something about you is so irresistible   
  
Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type   
To Hide what I feel inside   
When he makes me weak with desire   
I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait   
Let him think I like the chase but I cant   
stop fanning the fire, I Know I meant   
to say No   
  
But he's irresistible   
up close and personal   
now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe, more than just   
physical deeper than spiritual   
his ways are powerful   
and irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)   
  
Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right   
That I should really say goodnight   
But I cant stop myself from falling (falling)   
Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same   
that I don't want to play no game (No)   
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me   
I know meant to say No (I Meant To Say No...)   
  
But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)   
Now inescapable   
I can hardly breathe ( I can hardly breathe)   
more than just physical   
deeper than spiritual (oh yeah)   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me   
  
Cant You see whenever he's close to me   
I really find it hard to breathe   
He's soo irresistible   
baby you know its more than just spiritual   
His kisses are powerful   
  
He's So Irresistible (yeah yeah)   
Up close and personal (oh yeah)   
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)   
More than just physical (oh yeah)   
Deeper than Spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible to me   
  
He's Irresistible (yeah yeah)   
up close and personal (irresistible to me)   
I can hardly breathe   
more than just physical   
deeper than spiritual   
His ways are powerful   
Irresistible To Me...._   
  
Well she wasn't sure, she had the melody and everything worked out but she needed a second opinion.   
  
So she phoned Tomoyo.   
  
"Hello," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"Hey Sakura, what can I do for you?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I just wrote this song awhile ago and I want your opinion on it," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh ok," said Tomoyo.   
  
"It's called 'Irresistible'," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok sing it for me," said Tomoyo.   
  
So Sakura sang it and sang it beautifully.   
  
"Oh my gosh Sakura, that is the best song ever! I love the beat. That one will win ya first prize," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thanks Tomoyo, You really like it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't like it, I love it!" said Tomoyo, "It really is the best song you've wrote," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," said Sakura, "Anyways I've got more songs to write for this so yeah, I'll talk to you later, bye!"   
  
"Bye Sakura-Chan," said Tomoyo.   
  
=Yeah more songs to write. More songs from my soul= thought Sakura.   
  
It really made her think. What did she think about? It wasn't a what, it was always a who. This who, was Syaoran. Her Syaoran. The one she missed so much. She would never miss anybody the way she missed Syaoran. I wonder where he was at that moment.   
  
**_Can y'all guess what Syaoran was doing?_**   
  
"OK YOU GUYS 5 MORE LAPS," yelled the coach.   
  
Syaoran was finishing up football practice with his laps. After that he would be done and he was free to go home.   
  
"SYAORAN COME HERE FOR A MINUTE," yelled his coach.   
  
"Yes sir," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes coach," said Syaoran.   
  
"Ms. Sahota needs to speak to you," said his coach.   
  
"Yes Ms. Sahota?" said Syaoran.   
  
"I forgot to tell you something, you'll need to write a duet. If you get to be the male winner you need to sing a duet with the female winner to see who wins. It is marked by your duets. So I just wanted you to know that. I have great confidence in you that you'll win. So I'm sure that you might win," said Ms. Sahota.   
  
"Thanks Ms. Sahota," said Syaoran.   
  
"So anyways, go finish your laps now and I'll see you tomorrow in class," said Ms Sahota and she left.   
  
So Syaoran went and finished his laps and ran to change room as soon as he was done for a shower.   
  
He finished his shower and started walking down the road and Mina came up beside him.   
  
"Hey Syaoran," said Mina.   
  
"Oh hi," said Syaoran a little disoriented =Where did she come from all of the sudden?=   
  
"Can I walk home with you?" she asked.   
  
"I guess, why are you still here? It's like 4:45. School ended a long time ago why didn't you go home?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"I was watching your football practice," replied Mina.   
  
"Why would you do something like that?" asked Syaoran starting to blush.   
  
"Oh no reason," said Mina grabbing for his hand.   
  
"Ok then," said Syaoran putting his hands in his football jacket.   
  
"So anyways, didn't you find watching the practice a little boring," asked Syaoran.   
  
"Not at all," said Mina dreamily.   
  
This made Syaoran blush even more =Oh no= he thought.   
  
"Umm… I guess this is where we part because your house is that way so I'll see you tomorrow," said Syaoran.   
  
"Ok, see ya later Syaoran," said Mina and walked off.   
  
"Oh boy," said Syaoran when she was far enough away.   
  
Finally Syaoran had got home and sat down with his family for dinner.   
  
"Hello Syaoran," said his mom Yelan.   
  
"Hello mother," said Syaoran.   
  
"How was football practice," asked Yelan.   
  
"It was good. Any special girls watching you in the stands?" asked Yelan.   
  
"Umm…" said Syaoran scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Oh so you have a special someone," said one of his sisters.   
  
"No," said Syaoran and he wasn't lying. He did have a girl watching him, but she wasn't special. Not like his Sakura.   
  
"Then what did you mean by umm…" asked Fuutie.   
  
"Well there is this girl," said Syaoran, "and she has like a crush on me." Syaoran started blushing.   
  
"Hmm… Sure you don't like her?" asked Ranren.   
  
"Yes!" said Syaoran well actually almost yelled it out.   
  
"Aww the poor girl. She doesn't know that Syaoran loves another," said Siefa.   
  
"What?" said Syaoran.   
  
"You love another and she doesn't know it," said Siefa.   
  
"I heard that, but what do you mean I love another," said Syaoran.   
  
"If you don't know, I'm not telling you," said Siefa.   
  
"Whatever," said Syaoran, "Can I be excused, I'm full."   
  
Yelan nodded.   
  
Syaoran quickly ran up to his room.   
  
"He won't admit it but he loves Sakura and will never love another," said Yelan.   
  
Syaoran opened his door and shut it and leaned up against it. He was tired and he had songs to write. He looked at the songs he already had. He had Crazy, Girl of my dream and Crazy for this girl. He had some more and some he wasn't sure he'd sing. He didn't really think he should sing crazy, but he didn't know. He would do his homework and then figure that out.   
  
A few hours later he was done, and decided to write a song.   
  
His song ended up going like this:   
  
_"Music Of My Heart"   
  
You'll never know   
What you've done for me   
What your faith in me   
Has done for my soul...   
  
You'll never know   
The gift you've given me..   
I'll carry it with me (yeah...yeah...)   
  
Through the days ahead   
I think of days before   
You made me hope for something better (yes you did)   
And made me reach for something more   
  
You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly   
Helped me to free the me inside   
Help me hear the music of my heart   
Help me hear the music of my heart   
You've opened my eyes   
You've opened the door   
To something I've never known before   
And your love...   
(love)   
Is the music of my heart.. (music of my heart)   
  
You were the one   
Always on my side (always on my side)   
Always standing by (always standing by)   
Seeing me through   
  
You were the song that always made me sing   
I'm singing this for you (singing this for you baby)   
  
Everywhere I go   
I think of where I've been (think of where I've been)   
And of the one who knew me better   
Than anyone ever will again   
  
You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly   
Helped me to free the me inside   
Help me hear the music of my heart   
Help me hear the music of my heart   
You've opened my eyes   
You've opened the door (you opened the door)   
To something I've never known before...   
And your love...(your love)   
Is the music of my heart   
  
What you taught me   
Only your love could ever teach me   
You got through when no one could reach me   
Ohh...ohh...ohh   
  
Cause you always saw in me   
All the best that I could be   
It was you who set me free...   
  
You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly   
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)   
Help me hear the music of my heart   
Help me hear the music of my heart   
  
You taught me to run   
You taught me to fly   
Helped me to free the me inside (me inside)   
Help me hear the music of my heart (music of my heart)   
Help me hear the music of my heart   
You've opened my eyes   
You've opened the door (opened the door)   
To something I've never known before (never, never, felt before)   
And your love...   
Is the music of my heart..   
  
Music of my heart   
Music of my heart   
Is the music of my heart..._   
  
=Yeah that was the perfect song= though Syaoran. He remembered hearing Sakura singing once. It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he had ever heard in his life. His Sakura the one he missed more than life. But that wasn't what he was supposed to be focusing on he was going to focus on his music. And wonder what he was going to do about Mina. He had the hots for her and he didn't know what to do about that without hurting her. Mina was a nice girl and all but he had a love of his life.   
  
"Oh well, I'll figure this all out in the morning," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran put his music book away and got ready for bed. In a few minutes he was ready and he lay down in his bed.   
  
"Sakura," was the last thing Syaoran said before he drifted off into a deep sleep.   
  
**_What was happening with Sakura…_**   
  
Sakura was sleeping for it was about 4 hours later there and she was a having a dream. She was on stage singing with Syaoran. They sang the most beautiful duet. It was beautiful and heartfelt and she knew even though she was dreaming that she would wake up and that was the song she would sing for her duet. It wasn't a coincidence that she had that dream.   
  
It was part of her fate, part of her destiny.   
  
Author's Note: What did ya think about that? Good Bad? E-mail me and tell me what you think and tell me what you thought about the other ones too if you've read them. You can e-mail me @ sakuraharukishi@aol.com. Anyways thanks and another chapter will be on the way soon.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan   



	4. Cherished Memories...

  
  
Same Old rules, had to say something up here, lol. Anyways Enjoy~   
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Four

  
  
It had been a month and a half since the teacher had told her that she was going to be in a song writing contest. Only half a month till the big song writing contest in Canada. She was so excited and had all her five songs ready. She was going to sing Dream of me, I need you, Irresistible, How do I and You're still the one.   
  
How do I went like this:   
  
_How do I,   
Get through one night without you?   
If I had to live without you,   
What kind of life would that be?   
Oh, I need....   
ed you in my arms, need you to hold,   
You're my world, my heart, my soul,   
If you ever leave,   
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,   
And tell me now   
  
How do I live without you?   
I want to know,   
How do I breathe without you?   
If you ever go, How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
Without you,   
There'd be no sun in my sky,   
There would be no love in my life,   
There'd be no world left for me.   
And I,   
Baby I don't know what I would do,   
I'd be lost if I lost you,   
If you ever leave,   
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,   
And tell me now,   
  
How do I live without you?   
I want to know,   
How do I breathe without you?   
If you ever go,   
How do I ever, ever survive?   
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
Please tell me baby,   
How do I go on?   
If you ever leave,   
Baby you would take away everything,   
I need you with me,   
Baby don't you know that you're everything,   
Good in my life?   
And tell me now,   
  
How do I live without you,   
I want to know,   
How do I breathe without you?   
If you ever go,   
How do I ever, ever survive?   
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
How do I live without you?   
How do I live without you baby?   
  
And You're still the one when like this:   
  
Spoken:   
When I first saw you, I saw love.   
And the first time you touched me, I felt love.   
And after   
all this time, you're still the one I love.)   
  
Looks like we made it   
Look how far we've come my baby   
We mighta took the long way   
We knew we'd get there someday   
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on   
We're still together still going strong   
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night   
  
Ain't nothin' better   
We beat the odds together   
I'm glad we didn't listen   
Look at what we would be missin'   
  
They said, "I bet they'll never make it"   
But just look at us holding on   
We're still together still going strong   
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night   
You're still the one   
  
Music interlude   
  
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one I run to   
The one that I belong to   
You're still the one I want for life   
(You're still the one)   
You're still the one that I love   
The only one I dream of   
You're still the one I kiss good night   
I'm so glad we made it   
Look how far we come my baby_   
  
And as for her duet. Well no one had heard it except Tomoyo. Tomoyo had promised not to breath a word. It was going to be a secret. She was hoping to win and if she didn't she would sing her duet another time when it was needed.   
  
So anyways it was a new day and Sakura was excited. She was practicing her songs everyday and she had her friend Tomoyo practice her duet with her. It was a duet that she had wrote with Syaoran in mind. Like she ever wrote anything else?!   
  
So anyways it was after school and they were at the ice cream parlour. She was singing Dream of Me for Tomoyo. Then these guy came up to her. One in particular. His name was Cody McMillan. He was from Ireland. He had lived there till he was 10 years old. Then he had moved to Japan with his Mom when his dad had mom had divorced. Cody had a crush on Sakura. Like a major crush. He adored her.   
  
"What a beautiful voice," said Cody coming up with his friends.   
  
"A-Arigato (thanks)," said Sakura blushing. Compliments always made her blush and feel uncomfortable.   
  
"No problem, Anyways I was wondering if you'd want to go see a movie tonight," asked Cody.   
  
"Can Tomoyo come?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure," said Cody.   
  
"Ok, then, when are we gonna go," asked Sakura.   
  
"I'll come by your house around 7, is that ok?" asked Cody.   
  
"Sure, I'll make sure Tomoyo is over there," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok bye!" said Cody.   
  
"Bye!" said Sakura and Tomoyo.   
  
When they were far enough away Tomoyo said, "Why did you agree to that?"   
  
"Agree to what?" asked Sakura.   
  
"To a date with Cody," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What?! A date, I wouldn't go out on a date with Cody," said Sakura.   
  
"What do you think that was?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Friends going to the movies?" said Sakura.   
  
"No, it was a major come on," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh no," said Sakura, "I did it again."   
  
"That's ok, we'll just sit away from him," said Tomoyo, "I'll sit beside him so he can't come on to you."   
  
"Ok thanks a bunch Tomoyo," said Sakura, "You're a good friend.   
  
Anyways while they were talking away Cody and his friends were talking.   
  
"Congrats man, you scored on the hottest most hard to get girl in the whole entire school!" said his friend Peter.   
  
"Yeah I know, she beautiful and what a voice," said Cody dreamily.   
  
"Woah man, that's pretty deep," said Dave.   
  
"I love her," said Cody.   
  
"Woah Love? You haven't even gone out on a first date," said Peter.   
  
"What do you call this," asked Cody.   
  
"I call this going out with friends," said Peter, "because that is probably what she thinks it is."   
  
"Oh no," said Cody, "It wasn't supposed to be like that."   
  
"But hey, she has Tomoyo and Tomoyo is very smart about these things. I bet she caught on and she's gonna end up sitting beside you," said Dave.   
  
"Oh great," said Cody, "A whole movie and I can't even make moves on Sakura."   
  
"Man you are stupid. Anyways, just to save your own dignity just pretend that you meant it as just friends. Stay away from her and sit beside one of us ok?" said Josh.   
  
"Yeah fine, whatever anyways, I got things to do so I'll see you later," said Cody.   
  
"Yeah bye," said his friends.   
  
Cody went off to think. He was confused. He really loved Sakura even though he knew Sakura did not love him. Maybe she could love him but he did not know. Cody was more mature than the other guys in a way. But he would act differently with them so nobody knew the real Cody. Cody was a kind loving guy. He knew that if Sakura didn't love him that that was ok, but he had to at least be good friends.   
  
=Sakura is my world= thought Cody. =I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see her everyday. Her smiling face, those beautiful green eyes=   
  
He didn't notice the car coming towards him. He didn't hear the honking of the horn.   
  
***BAM***   
  
Cody and the car collide. Cody goes flying and is knocked unconscious.   
  
"Oh my gosh," says the person in the car. They pick up their cell phone and call the hospital. After the person is done they go to see if the person is ok.   
  
"Ouch," said Cody painfully.   
  
"Are you ok?" asks the person.   
  
"No, I need an ambulance," says Cody wearily.   
  
"Already done, Who are you're parents? Who should I call?" asked the person.   
  
"Call my mom Sherry at her work 721-5569 and call Sakura Kinomoto 751-8996," said Cody.   
  
"What is your name?" asked the person.   
  
"It's Cody, just call them please," said Cody loosing consciousness.   
  
"Hello?" said a voice.   
  
"Is this Sherry?" asked the person.   
  
"Yes, why?" asked Sherry.   
  
"You son was just hit by a car," said the person.   
  
"Where are you?" she asked frantically.   
  
"I'm on a road and an ambulance is on its way and we'll be at the hospital," said the person.   
  
"Can I talk to my son," asked Sherry trying to stay calm.   
  
"Unfortunately he has lost consciousness again," said the person.   
  
"Ok then I will meet you at the hospital," said Sherry.   
  
"Can I ask you who Sakura Kinomoto is?" asked the person.   
  
"I don't know why?" asked Sherry.   
  
"Cody asked me to call her," said the person.   
  
"Well just call her and tell her," said Sherry, "I'll see you at the hospital."   
  
"Ok," said the person.   
  
"Hello?" said a voice.   
  
"Hi, is this Sakura Kinomoto," asked the person.   
  
"Yes, Why? Who are you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Well this guys asked me to call you, His name is Cody," said the person.   
  
"Oh Cody, right," said Sakura, "What does he want?"   
  
"He was hit by a car," said the person.   
  
"What? You can't be serious," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes it's true," said the person.   
  
"Where is he?" asked Sakura.   
  
"He'll be at the hospital in a few minutes I can hear the ambulance siren," said the person.   
  
"Ok I'll be right there," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura hung up the phone. She ran into the living room to see if Touya was there. Luckily Touya was.   
  
"Touya," said Sakura frantically.   
  
"What is it Sakura," asked Touya.   
  
"I need you to drive me to the hospital," said Sakura.   
  
"What happened," asked Touya running to get his jacket.   
  
"Somebody I know go hit by a car," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok let's go," said Touya.   
  
The two ran out to Touya's car and got in and raced the hospital. Finally they had arrived.   
  
Sakura ran into the hospital and went up to the front desk and said, "Hello I need to know where Cody McMillan is."   
  
"Are you immediate family?" asked the nurse.   
  
"No," said Sakura.   
  
"I can tell you where he is but you can't see him," said the nurse.   
  
"Why not?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Regulations," said the nurse.   
  
"Listen, I wouldn't be here if someone hadn't called me and told me that Cody asked for me," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok, then what is your name?" asked the nurse.   
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh, ok I'll phone down to emergency," said the nurse dialing a number, "Hello, Cody McMillan, uh huh ok then."   
  
"What did they say," asked Sakura.   
  
"They said you were the person they've been waiting for. Apparently Cody has said nothing but you're name the whole time he has been there," said the nurse.   
  
"Oh," said Sakura blushing.   
  
"Just go down the hall take a right and you'll be there," said the nurse.   
  
"Ok thanks," said Sakura still blushing.   
  
=Oh no,= thought Sakura. =Cody has got a major thing for me=   
  
"Hello," said another nurse.   
  
"Hi, I'm looking for Cody McMillan," said Sakura.   
  
"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?" asked the nurse.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura.   
  
"Come this way," said the nurse.   
  
Sakura followed the nurse and saw Cody laying on the bed motionless. Then she heard it.   
  
"Sakura…Sakura…." said Cody unconscious.   
  
"Oh dear," said Sakura as she sat down on the side of the bed.   
  
Then his mother walked in and she asked, "Who are you?"   
  
"I'm Sakura," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh so you're the Sakura he talks about," said his mother Sherry.   
  
"I suppose I am," said Sakura.   
  
"How does he know you?" asked Sherry.   
  
"I go to school with him and we see each other sometimes," said Sakura.   
  
"Is that all?" asked Sherry.   
  
"Yeah, that's pretty much it," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh," said Sherry.   
  
"What?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh, I just thought it was something more since he calls out your," said Sherry.   
  
"Yeah, well it isn't. I'm kinda taken," said Sakura.   
  
"Kinda?" asked Sherry.   
  
"Yeah, there's this guy who said he'd come back for me and I am waiting for him," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh ok, that's nice," said Sherry.   
  
"Where am I?" said Cody wearily.   
  
"You're in the hospital honey," said Sherry.   
  
"Hi Cody," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh Sakura, you're here," said Cody.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"I love you," said Cody.   
  
"Umm… yeah Cody," said Sakura blushing.   
  
"I'm glad you're awake honey," said Sherry.   
  
"Yeah," said Cody starting to blush. He couldn't believe he had said that.   
  
"I think I'm going to leave you two alone now, I have some rehearsing to do," said Sakura.   
  
"Wait Sakura," said Cody.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.   
  
"I'm sorry for what I just said, I'm just kinda ya know messed up for all the drugs they're giving me to stop the pain," said Cody.   
  
"Yeah, you're forgiven," said Sakura.   
  
"Sorry we couldn't go see that movie," said Cody.   
  
"Yeah, that's too bad," said Sakura.   
  
"Bye," said Cody.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura leaving the room.   
  
Cody sighed watching her leave.   
  
"You like her don't you," said his mother.   
  
Cody nodded.   
  
"It is too bad she is taken," said his mother.   
  
"She's taken?" asked Cody.   
  
"Yes a guy promised to come back for her and she is still waiting," said Sherry.   
  
"Oh, I didn't know that," said Cody, "I will leave her alone from now on."   
  
"Are you going to give up on her that easily," said Sherry.   
  
"Yes because I love her," said Cody.   
  
"Whatever makes you happy," said Sherry.   
  
"Yeah," said Cody.   
  
Sakura walked out of the hospital. It was late and it was cold outside.   
  
=Cody loves me, he really loves me= thought Sakura.   
  
=Maybe I should move on, Cody really loves me and he can be here for me when I need him.=   
  
=What am I thinking? I love Syaoran, and only Syaoran, I've waited so long for him and it would be dumb to stop waiting. Syaoran is the one I love, the only one I love.=   
  
=Then again I do like Cody a bit and I could learn to love him but I don't know Cody is nice and sensitive but he is no Syaoran that's for sure.=   
  
Sakura sigh and walks home. She misses Syaoran so much, now more then ever. She misses the feel of his aura around her and he misses him. He had told her he loved her and he promised to come back.   
  
She was in the park by now almost home and sat down on the bench and looked at the sky. She closed her eyes to remember.   
  
_"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura.   
  
"Take this," said Syaoran.   
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Open it and see," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura opened the box. It was beautiful. It was a pair of necklaces that was made of gold and made into the shape of a Cherry Blossom and Peony flower and in the the setting was a green gem and a pink gem. The two pieces broke apart leaving the Peony flower and the Cherry Blossom apart but when put near enough they would connect to become one.   
  
"It's beautiful Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran blushing.   
  
"But why," said Sakura.   
  
"Because, Because, I love you and I want you to always remember me," said Syaoran, "I have to go now, I will see you later."   
  
With that Syaoran walked briskly off.   
  
"Syaoran wait," said Sakura.   
  
But Syaoran kept walking.   
  
Sakura ran to him and grabbed his arm and he grabbed he turned around Sakura embraced him with a passionate kiss. He was surprised at first but soon was kissing her back. When they finally stopped Sakura said, "I love you too Syaoran."   
  
"You do?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, now there are two necklaces here, I think one of them is for you," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah that's right. The peony with the green gem is yours and the Cherry Blossom with the pink gem is mine. They're glowing right now. They're magic given to me by my grandfather. The pink one contains your aura and the green one mine. When we are within a 5 miles of each other on either side of us. The gems sense the aura and they will glow," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's cool so I will always know when you're near me," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes, let me put this around your neck," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's beautiful Syaoran, I will always wear mine," said Sakura.   
  
"And I will forever wear mine," said Syaoran.   
  
"And together we shall be forever, we shall again see our necklaces glow," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes we shall I promise, I will come back for you," said Syaoran.   
  
"And I promise I will wait for you," said Sakura._   
  
Sakura opened her eyes. She had promised she would wait. But nothing could make her heart feel better. All she felt was lonliness.   
  
Sakura looked at the sky and brought her hand up to her neck where he necklace lay. It no longer shone the bright green it did that night and it hadn't for over a year now.   
  
"Syaoran," she said to the still of the night, "Will out necklaces ever glow again?"   
  
Authors note: The songs in this chapter were as follows: How do I? By Leann Rimes and You're still the one by Shania Twain. Anyways what do you think about it? E-mail me and tell me   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan


	5. A New Friend, A new beginning

  


Syaoran, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Five

  
  
=Finally done, I know all the songs I'm going to sing.= thought Syaoran sitting down on his bed.   
  
He had decided he was going to sing, Crazy for this girl, You'll be in my heart, Girl of my dreams, Music of my heart and This I promise you.   
  
This I promise you went like this:   
  
_"This I Promise You"   
  
Ohh ohh...   
  
When the visions around you,   
Bring tears to your eyes   
And all that surround you,   
Are secrets and lies   
I'll be your strength,   
I'll give you hope,   
Keeping your faith when it's gone   
The one you should call,   
Just close your eyes (close your eyes)   
Each loving day (each loving day)   
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)   
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you..   
This I promise you..   
  
Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)   
When I hear you call   
Without you in my life baby   
I just wouldn't be living at all...   
  
And I will take (I will take you in my arms)   
You in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)   
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you baby   
  
Just close your eyes   
Each loving day (each loving day)   
I know this feeling won't go away (no..)   
Every word I say is true   
This I promise you   
  
Every word I say is true   
This I promise you   
Ooh, I promise you...Was standing here all along..   
  
And I will take   
You in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you   
  
I've loved you forever,   
In lifetimes before   
And I promise you never...   
Will you hurt anymore   
I give you my word   
I give you my heart (give you my heart)   
This is a battle we've won   
And with this vow,   
Forever has now begun...   
_   
As for his duet. He was going to keep that at secret till the competition. Hey nobody might ever find out because if he didn't get that far he would never sing his duet. It was only really meant for one person and that was Sakura. He missed her and he wished there was a way for him to show that he still loved her. But he was too shy to phone her. It would have to be a subtle way, though which way that was he didn't know. He held the necklace that meant the world to him. He looked at the pink gem in the center. It hadn't shone for years the way it had that night.   
  
Syaoran sighed. All he had to do was call her, but he was way to shy to do that. He hated himself for not calling. But what chance did he have, Sakura had promised to wait. But when she was that beautiful with all those guys admiring her, how could she help but find interest in one of them? Now this wasn't to say that Syaoran wasn't a total stud himself. He had plenty of girls who were interested in him but Sakura was the only girl he could love. He couldn't even love Mina and he had known her for quite a while. He had known her before he had left for Japan. I guess she had kept on liking him or she had just realized that she had feelings for him. Either way it was not a good thing. Someone was going to get hurt and it was going to be Mina. Syaoran had promised to come back and someday he would. But he didn't know if Sakura would wait. It might be years before he ever felt he could phone her. He couldn't even e-mail her. He just couldn't.   
  
=Why can't I call her talk to her, tell her I miss her?= thought Syaoran. =Maybe I don't love her…No wait, what am I talking about? I do love her. She is the only one I love and the only one I will ever love. I could never love another girl.=   
  
All these thoughts were swarming around in Syaoran's head and it deeply confused him. But he did know that he did love her. And one day his necklace would shine. But not today or tomorrow. He had a song writing competition to win. And with only two weeks away he had a lot of practicing. That and he had to get to school in 15 minutes. He had Choir first block and he didn't want to miss any of that. So he hurried and got his bag and quickly walked out the door. He knew he should of said goodbye. But he didn't. He would apologize for that later. He had a lot of things on his mind. Only two weeks. He had his song down pat but what about Sakura. It's all he thought about. But he had to focus.   
  
Soon he was at school.   
  
"Hello Syaoran!" said a voice.   
  
Syaoran turned. It was Mina. "Hello Mina," he said.   
  
"What'cha doing later?" asked Mina.   
  
"Oh football practice, you know," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh that's right, maybe I'll come watch you," said Mina.   
  
"No No No, that's fine, you don't have to do that," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh ok, then," said Mina a looking a little sad.   
  
"If you really want to come though, it's fine," said Syaoran.   
  
"Really?" said Mina.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Syaoran.   
  
"Ok, I'll see you later then ok?" said Mina.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Syaoran.   
  
Mina ran off to a group of her friend and they started to giggle. Syaoran sighed. He hated this. He only wanted one girl and girl fawning over him. Frankly it bugged him a lot. He didn't see the point. Most of the time they just got in his way.   
  
"Hey Syaoran," said a voice.   
  
Syaoran turned around. It was Peter. "Hey Peter."   
  
"I saw that back there with Mina. Man what a babe," said Peter.   
  
"Yeah whatever," said Syaoran.   
  
"What you don't even care?" said Peter.   
  
"No, I don't care at all," said Syaoran.   
  
"Man you're warped," said Peter.   
  
"Whatever, I have to get to my class," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh yeah right. Choir Class. Yeah that's go to be a lot of fun," said Peter sarcastically.   
  
"It is going to be a lot of fun," said Syaoran.   
  
"Whatever, I think that my Gym Class next would be better," said Peter.   
  
"Think what you want, because I know how much it takes for you to think," said Syaoran jokingly.   
  
"Yeah whatever, I'll see you later," said Peter.   
  
"Yeah I'll see you at football practice," said Syaoran.   
  
"Ok then, bye!" said Peter.   
  
"Bye!" said Syaoran turning away, heading for the choir room.   
  
=Choir is great; Peter is out of his mind. Nothing is more beautiful than song, well except maybe Sakura= thought Syaoran.   
  
Finally he was in the Choir room.   
  
"Good morning, early as usual I see," said Ms. Sahota.   
  
"Yeah, only two weeks till the big trip. I can hardly wait," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah and once you get there you will be given you're hotel. Since you are the head of the Li Clan, you will be billeted in a room by yourself. Are you nervous," asked Ms. Sahota.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good because if you weren't there would be something wrong," said Ms. Sahota smiling. "Anyways, got take your place on the risers."   
  
"Alright then and Ms. Sahota. Thanks for everything," said Syaoran.   
  
"Your welcome," said Ms. Sahota.   
  
So Syaoran went and took his place on the risers and was ready to sing   
  
**_And while he doing his thing we'll find out what Sakura was doing_**   
  
Sakura was sitting with Tomoyo in the cafeteria at school. She was sitting with some of her other friends. She was the most popular and the girl every guy in the school wanted.   
  
"Hey there Sexy," said one of the guys passing by.   
  
"Right," said Sakura. This was too much attention. Usually she didn't mind the attention, but today she was just feeling crappy. There was only one thing on her mind and the thought made her miserable. You can guess who was on her mind. SYAORAN, who else? The thoughts about Syaoran that made her miserable were the ones that told her that Syaoran wasn't there and she would probably never see him again.   
  
"Sakura you're doing it again," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Doing what?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Giving off the sulky look," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh," said Sakura starting to smile.   
  
"That's better. Thinking about Syaoran again?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Who else," said Sakura blushing a little.   
  
"See the thought of him makes you blush!" said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura's blush deepened and she covered her face jokingly. "Stop it Tomoyo, I'm blushing," said Sakura laughing.   
  
"Ok fine then, I'll leave you alone," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok good," said Sakura starting to lose the natural blush in her cheeks.   
  
"My you blush so easily," said Tomoyo.   
  
"No, not that easily," said Sakura.   
  
"Anyways, I'm gonna miss you lots! You're gonna be going away in like less than two weeks? My tape recorder is going to be empty!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Hoe…." said Sakura.   
  
"Now that is worth recording," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I'm not going to say it again!" said Sakura laughing.   
  
"Oh sheesh, I never get a break," said Tomoyo.   
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN!!!!" came a voice.   
  
"Huh?" said Tomoyo looking around and that was when she saw him.   
  
"ERIOL!!!!" cried Tomoyo.   
  
"I missed you so much!" said Eriol.   
  
"Me too," said Tomoyo leaning close to Eriol to give him a kiss. Eriol embraced the kiss with open arms. Lucky for Sakura nobody noticed her slip away because they were focused on the kiss.   
  
When Sakura was outside the cafeteria she ran down the hall and out the door of the school. She ran to woods close to the school. She ran till she found a place where no one was around. She found a nice big tree and climbed it. She sat up in it. She could see the whole forest and given her place no one could see her. She could also see the school. Her eyes were full of tears and her mascara was running. Seeing Tomoyo and Eriol like that. It was just too much. It was so painful. It reminded her of Syaoran and her. Sakura closed her eyes and one sentence rang in her mind,   
  
_Together Forever…_   
  
Those words hurt. Sakura was starting to believe that Syaoran would never come back for her. The thoughts pained her but she had to realize that perhaps it was the hard truth. Maybe Syaoran had moved on already. Maybe promises meant nothing to him. Maybe he just never cared. Maybe this whole necklace thing had just been a way for him to break my heart completely.   
  
"Sakura," said a voice.   
  
"What?!" said Sakura alarmed. She didn't think that anybody knew about this spot.   
  
"It's me, Cody," said Cody.   
  
"Oh, hey Cody," said Sakura.   
  
"What are you doing up there," asked Cody.   
  
"Oh nothing, just sitting here, there's a nice view up here," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh I would have never known," said Cody.   
  
"Anyways, why are you all the way out here?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I was in the Cafeteria when Eriol came in. I saw you sneak out that door. So I followed you. I thought you might need a friend," said Cody.   
  
"Arigato (thanks). You are right, I do need a friend," said Sakura.   
  
"Come down and we'll talk," said Cody.   
  
"Yeah hold on," said Sakura wiping away her tears. Her eyes were still red but she hoped it wasn't too noticeable.   
  
"So anyways, why did you run out so far," said Cody.   
  
"Oh I just wanted to do some thinking," said Sakura.   
  
"And some crying I see," said Cody wiping away a tear that Sakura had missed.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura giving a weak laugh.   
  
"So why were you crying, if you don't mind me asking," said Cody.   
  
"Oh no reason at all. I don't really want to talk about it," said Sakura.   
  
"That's cool. Anyways, we can go to class or we can skip and talk," said Cody.   
  
"But you'll get in trouble," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh well, I don't mind, that's what friends are for right?" said Cody.   
  
"Yeah thanks," said Sakura starting to cry again.   
  
"Why are you crying," asked Cody.   
  
"It's just so nice to know someone cares," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, but you know a lot of people care," said Cody.   
  
"Then why aren't they here?" asked Sakura.   
  
"If they knew, they'd be here," said Cody, "Deep down I know you know that."   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura wiping her eyes. Her make up was running.   
  
"Anyways, if you ever need a friend you know that I'll always be here for you," said Cody.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura starting to cry all over again.   
  
"Come here," said Cody putting his arms around her and holding her, "It'll be alright and I think I know why."   
  
"You *sob* do?" said Sakura between sobs.   
  
"Yeah, this about that guy right? My mom told me you had a guy you were waiting for and I'm guessing that the sight of Tomoyo's boyfriend coming back made you think about him," said Cody.   
  
"Yeah *sob* you're right," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah it'll be ok Sakura, stop your crying, it'll be alright," said Cody, "If he said he'd come you'll just have to trust him."   
  
"Thanks, you know just what to say to make me feel better," said Sakura.   
  
"Your welcome, I promise that I'll always be there to protect you," said Cody kissing her forehead. Realizing what he had done he quickly said, "I'm sorry Sakura."   
  
"No that's ok," said Sakura.   
  
"Are you sure," said Cody.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura looking up at Cody. His eyes were so warm and her emotions were so messed up before she knew it she was leaning towards Cody and Cody leaned towards her as well. Both leaned towards each other and embraced each other with a kiss. It felt so good to both of them but both knew it was wrong.   
  
Sakura pulled away and said, "We need to stop."   
  
"I know," said Cody.   
  
"You do?" said Sakura.   
  
"You still love the other guy and you still want to wait for him," said Cody.   
  
"Yeah that's right, I'm sorry for what just happened. I just got caught up in the moment," said Sakura.   
  
"I know and I should of done something, I knew that you were lonely and sad and I took advantage of that and I'm so sorry," said Cody.   
  
"You're forgiven," said Sakura, "I'm just glad that you've been here for me," said Sakura.   
  
"Your welcome then," said Cody.   
  
Sakura smiled, "We should get back to class, the period we've skipped is almost over."   
  
"Yeah and you need to get cleaned up," said Cody.   
  
"I'm glad I've got such a good friend," said Sakura giving Cody hug.   
  
"Me too," said Cody embracing the hug.   
  
"Thanks again," said Sakura.   
  
"Your welcome," said Cody.   
  
So the two friends walked back to school together and snuck in the school. If the teachers caught them they would be dead. They were going to get in trouble but this way it would be later. Sakura said goodbye to Cody and she walked quietly to the bathroom. She wet paper towel and dapped her eyes. Finally the redness was gone. After that she applied her make-up as if nothing had happened. She stayed in there till the bell rang. When it rang she walked out and went to her locker. She grabbed her things for the next class and walked to Science class.   
  
She walked through the door and sat beside Tomoyo.   
  
"Where were you," asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh I was just off thinking," said Sakura.   
  
"And for that you skipped class?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Was anybody with you?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Maybe," said Sakura.   
  
"Who?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" said a voice.   
  
"Eriol, you're in this class?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"I guess I am," said Eriol smiling.   
  
"Sakura, would you…" started Tomoyo.   
  
"Not at all," said Sakura looking around for a seat. One was free beside Cody.   
  
"Hey Cody, would you mind?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Not at all," said Cody.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura going back to her old seat and getting her stuff and moving.   
  
"Thanks Sakura," said Tomoyo.   
  
"No Problem, what are friends for," said Sakura smiling.   
  
So Sakura went back to her new seat beside Cody. Just as she sat down the teacher walked in.   
  
"Ok students today we're going to be doing an experiment on distillation please go get the equipment from the back," said the teacher.   
  
Sakura decided to get the equipment this time. She got out the Bunsen burner and the necessary chemicals and brought then back to the table.   
  
"Man I can see this being a boring period," said Sakura.   
  
"Boring how?" said Cody, "You have this stuff here and this stuff here and you mix it to make this stuff here and then try separate what you mixed. Wait I can see your point. There is no point."   
  
"This is true," said Sakura.   
  
"I think the teacher is crazy for making us do that, what's the point," said Cody.   
  
"Oh well," said Sakura, "We'll make the best of it."   
  
"Yup," said Cody.   
  
"Are you busy after school?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No," said Cody.   
  
"You wanna go see that movie we were supposed to see," asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure," said Cody.   
  
"Oh good, would you mind if I invited Eriol and Tomoyo," asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure that's fine," said Cody.   
  
"I'll go ask them right now," said Sakura.   
  
"What about the teacher," asked Cody.   
  
"I'll make something up if I get caught," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura walked over to Tomoyo and Eriol's desk.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo, do you and Eriol wanna go see a movie tonight?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure. Is anybody else going," asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Just Cody," said Sakura.   
  
"Cody?" said Tomoyo looking at Sakura as if she was crazy.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok then, sure, what time?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"After school," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok then," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Excuse me," said Eriol.   
  
"Yes?" said Tomoyo and Sakura.   
  
"Don't I get to say if I even want to go to a movie," asked Eriol.   
  
"Oh sorry, do u want to go to a movie?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure," said Eriol, "I'd love to."   
  
"Ok then, I'd better get back to my seat before the teacher realizes that I'm not supposed to be here," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok I'll talk to you later Sakura," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Ok," said Sakura turning to go back to her seat.   
  
"So what did they say?" asked Cody.   
  
"Sure, they'd love to," said Sakura.   
  
"Great," said Cody.   
  
"So how about we all meet at my locker, I'll tell Tomoyo at the end of class," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok then," said Cody.   
  
So Cody and Sakura worked on the project and talked through out most of the class. They never knew they had so much in common. They talked away and everyone in the class noticed. After all Sakura was the most popular girl in school. If something big happened in her life at that school, everyone new.   
  
One kid whispered softly to his partner, "Don't you think they'd make a cute couple?"   
  
"Yeah definitely," said his partner.   
  
=Hmmm…= thought Tomoyo =Something is going on here and I will find out what.=   
  
"Eriol what do you think of that," asked Tomoyo so Sakura wouldn't here her.   
  
"I don't know. I guess Sakura is moving on," said Eriol.   
  
"But that can't be, she loves Syaoran," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Look Tomoyo you asked me what I thought and I told you, it's been a year now and he's still not back," said Eriol, "She just needs someone. Like we all need someone. I need you."   
  
"Oh Eriol that's sweet but what about Syaoran," asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Listen, you can't blame her," said Eriol, "Sakura is beautiful and I can see why she wouldn't want to be alone. Anyways, how do you even know anything is going on?"   
  
"Well he asked her the movies as friends awhile ago and she begged me to sit beside him so he wouldn't put the moves on her in the theatre," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah I can see how that could be a little strange. But maybe he showed her something about himself that changed her opinion of him," said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah maybe," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Anyways don't worry. If Cody makes Sakura happy, isn't that a good thing?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Yeah I suppose, it's just that I really believe that they belong together," said Tomoyo.   
  
"And perhaps they do," said Eriol, "But in any relationship there is a destiny and destiny will take its course. It's like walking on a road. They both will end up taking a wrong turn here and there but eventually the get back to the road they belong on. If it's meant to be, then it's meant to be."   
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Sakura will follow her heart and who knows. She might follow it to Syaoran," said Eriol.   
  
"Class will be over soon so pack up the equipment and get your stuff together," said the teacher.   
  
"Finally," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I know," said Cody, "I'll put this stuff away since you got it. You go talk to Tomoyo."   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura.   
  
Eriol was taking back the equipment too so Sakura went over to talk to Tomoyo.   
  
"Hey anyways, after school meet me at my locker ok?" said Sakura.   
  
"Ok sure," said Tomoyo. "What going on with you and Cody?"   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.   
  
"You guys have been chatting like you're old friends," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah so," said Sakura.   
  
"Well, I was just wondering how all of the sudden you guys are like good friends. Just the other day you couldn't stand the thought of going anywhere with him," said Tomoyo.   
  
"That was before," said Sakura. She had a bit of a dreamy look on her face like the one she got when she was thinking of Syaoran.   
  
=Uh oh= thought Tomoyo. "Before what?" Tomoyo said.   
  
"If you come over to my house after the movie, I'll tell you all about it," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok then," said Tomoyo.   
  
*RING RING*   
  
"Class dismissed," said the teacher.   
  
"Bye Tomoyo see you after next class," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah bye," said Tomoyo.   
  
=Maybe this could be the start of something new= thought Sakura.   
  
Authors Note: What do you think? Please Review. The song and only song strangely enough was This I promise you by N'sync. Anyways, Review or you can e-mail me and If you have any idea for immunity challenges for my story Teen Survivor, Please tell me. I'm at a loss for words. Anyways, enjoy and wait for another chapter.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan   



	6. Dreams

  


Syaoran, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Six

  
  
"Good luck Syaoran," said Mina.   
  
"Thanks," said Syaoran.   
  
One day left. This was his last school day and it was almost over. He had stopped to talk for a second and now he was off to his last class of the day, Drama. He had looked forward to this. He loved acting it was so much fun. In fact it reminded him of some things. That play he did in grade four. That had been fun. But now in grade 8 they were doing Romeo and Juliet. He longed to do this play with him as Romeo and Sakura as his Juliet. But that wouldn't happen.   
  
=Chances are she's moved on and so must I…someday= thought Syaoran sighing.   
  
"Syaoran where do I put this prop?" asked one of the stage hand.   
  
"It goes on the left underneath the balcony," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thanks," said the guy who ever he was.   
  
"Work nothing but work," said Syaoran looking at his clip board, "Costume check, I'll do that right now."   
  
So Syaoran walked over to Sherry who was head of costumes.   
  
"Do we have all of the costumes in order?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes we do, but please come with me and tell me what you think of the Juliet costume," said Sherry walking into the costume room.   
  
"Alright then," said Syaoran following her. Sherry rummaged through the different racks and finally pulled off a beautifully made dress. It was made fit to it's timeline. It was made of satin and was a variety of pinks and purples.   
  
"What do you think?" asked Sherry.   
  
"It's beautiful," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm glad it's to your approval," said Sherry.   
  
"Yes this will look perfect on our Juliet," said Syaoran, "Who made it?"   
  
"I made it," answered Sherry.   
  
"You are very talented but I must be getting back to other things so I will talk to you later," said Syaoran.   
  
"Ok," said Sherry.   
  
Syaoran ran up and down his list again and started murming to himself, "Costumes, check. Props, check. Make-up, check. Everything, check. Good everything will be in order when I leave."   
  
"Syaoran come here for a minute," said his drama teacher.   
  
"Yes?" said Syaoran walking over.   
  
"I just want to thank you for all this work you've doing at the last minute. It is much appreciated and good luck at the singing competition," said his drama teacher.   
  
"You are welcome and thank you," said Syaoran getting back to his work.   
  
_**While Syaoran was running around let's see what Sakura was doing.**_   
  
Sakura was standing in front of her bed. She had just packed her bags and she wanted to make sure she had packed everything. While she was packing she had turned on the radio and one of her favourite's songs was on. One in a million. She started to sing along.   
  
_Sometimes love can hit you every day   
Sometimes you can fall for everyone you see   
But only one can really make me stay   
A sign from the sky   
Said to me   
  
[Chorus]   
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover one of the stars above us   
You're one in a million   
You're once in a lifetime   
You made me discover one of the stars above us   
  
I've been looking for that special one   
And I've been searching for someone to give my love   
And when I thought that all the hope was gone   
A smile, there you were and I was gone   
  
I always will remember how I felt that day   
A feeling indescribable to me   
Yeah   
I always knew there was an answer for my prayer   
And you, you're the one for me…   
_   
Sakura stopped singing for a while and went over her bags again.   
  
"Toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, clothes, Tomoyo's singing outfits for me, hehe, swimsuit, money, etc. Ok looks like I have everything done and my favourite song's over. Oh well," said Sakura.   
  
She looked at the radio waiting for the next song and it was…Like a Child. It was her favourite. She sang along with it.   
  
_If I could right the wrongs that made you cry   
Girl, would you promise not to say goodbye, oh   
Cuz I'm holding on   
With a love so strong   
And I can't take the day without you by my side   
  
Girl if I could change   
If I could change your mind   
Maybe you could help me wipe these tears from my eyes   
  
Girl don't stop (don't stop)   
The sun from shining down on me (ooh shining down on me, yeah)   
Cuz I can't face another day without your smile (your smile)   
And if you take away the loving arms that surround me   
Then I might break down and cry just like a child   
  
Girl I can't belong and I won't be free   
If I fail to bring your lovin' back to me (oh back to me)   
So I'm pressin' on   
I hope you understand   
That there's a broken heart that lies within your hands   
  
So if I can change (so if I can change)   
And it won't hurt your pride (it won't your pride)   
Baby you can help stop these tears from my cries   
  
Girl don't stop   
The sun from shining down on me (shining down on me)   
Cuz I can't face another day without your smile (your pretty smile, your pretty smile)   
And if you take away the loving arms that surround me   
Then I might break down and cry just like a child   
  
Like a child   
Just like a child   
With the spirits running free   
She trapped me wild   
Oh she did   
Like a child (oh baby)   
Just like a child Think of what our love could be   
If our hearts could set us free   
Like a child, yeah   
_   
By the time the song was over she was in tears. Break down and cry just like a child. That was she was doing right now. How could she of ever felt such feelings towards Cody? She couldn't believe it. They could of never been real feelings if Syaoran still made her feel this way. She also couldn't believe that Syaoran had still never come back for her.   
  
"Damn you Syaoran Li," said Sakura, "Damn you for breaking the only thing I had left. My heart…"   
  
Sakura laid down on her bed and sobbed into her pillow. She ended up crying herself to sleep which wasn't an entirely bad thing because she went to bed very early and she had to get up early for her flight.   
  
Kero flew into the room not long after she had fallen asleep. He saw her still in her school clothes and he could tell by the running mascara that she had been crying again.   
  
"That baka(stupid) guy hurt you so bad when he never came back," whispered Kero flying over to his bed and falling asleep.   
  
Inside of Sakura's dream she was having a memory flash back.   
  
_(Before he had declared his feelings for her)   
  
"Syaoran I am so glad I have you as a friend," said Sakura.   
  
"Me too," said Syaoran.   
  
"We'll always be good friends right?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, Sakura I need you tell you something," said Syaoran.   
  
"What is it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I-I-I don't know what I'd do without our friendship," said Syaoran looking down at his feet =Baka= he thought.   
  
"Me either, let's hope we never find out," said Sakura smiling.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran half smiling.   
  
{The memory ends and the next one starts}   
  
{After the necklaces at a dance}   
  
It was the last school dance of the year. Sakura and Syaoran were slow dancing to the song "Like a Child.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran looking into her eyes.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.   
  
"This'll be our song," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright, This will be our song, forever," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura want you to know that where ever you are and where ever I am. I will always love you. Even you if ever fell in love with another. I would still love you. Today, Tomorrow and Forever." said Syaoran.   
  
"Forever," said Sakura embracing Syaoran in a kiss.   
_   
***RING RING***   
  
Sakura's alarm clock went off and got up right away. This was the day she was going to be on the trip of a life time. She ran and got in the shower and came back and got dressed. Then she styled her hair (which was quite long now half way down her back) she took part of it and wound it around into a bun letting the rest of it down. She did her make-up perfectly and brought her bags down stairs to the front door and went to the kitchen. Her brother Touya was up and helping her father make breakfast.   
  
"The big day!" said Sakura.   
  
"Yes you're leaving on an airplane for Canada and I won't see you for months," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Dad, I'm going to miss you lots too," said Sakura.   
  
"We will get a phone call occasionally right?" said Touya.   
  
"Sure," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura," said Touya, "Make me a promise will you?"   
  
"Sure, what is it?" said Sakura.   
  
"No tears over him," said Touya.   
  
"I will try Onichan," said Sakura.   
  
"Enjoy your trip and don't let anyone spoil it," said Touya.   
  
"I won't," said Sakura smiling.   
  
Finally all of then were done breakfast and on their way to the airport. Sakura taking the flight first class from Japan stopping in China and then stopping in England and then going straight to British Columbia, Canada. Each stop would be an hour long. Sakura was excited. She could go walk around China. As for England, she was excited to go there. She had never been there before. Eriol had said it was a very nice country. Everything was made to look very grand. She hoped that maybe she could go and look around the stores. She had been saving for this trip for a long time and she had borrowed her dad's credit cards (bad idea for most teens but Sakura is responsible, well let's hope J). She was going to pay him back. She was hoping to do some shopping in London and maybe in China too. And definitely in Canada. Lot's of shopping to do in Canada.   
  
Sakura looked up at the sign Gate 14A. She looked like her ticket. Yup this was her gate. She put her bags on a cart and carried her side bag on her shoulder.   
  
She turned to her father and brother and said, "I'm going to miss you guys. I love you so much."   
  
"We love you too Sakura," said her father giving her a hug.   
  
"I'll miss you lots squirt," said Touya.   
  
"Touya!" said Fugitaka.   
  
"It's ok father, I know he only calls me squirt because he loves so so much," said Sakura smiling.   
  
"Bye," said Touya giving her a hug.   
  
"Bye, I'll write since I'll be there for a few months," said Sakura.   
  
"A few months?" said Fugitaka.   
  
"Well yes it depends how far I go. I could go as far as singing along with choreography. So it all depends. If I make it really far and get a record deal who knows," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok I had no idea. In that case write and call," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Don't worry I will. Now I really gotta get on my plane. I love you and I will see you soon," said Sakura.   
  
"Ok, bye!" said Touya and Fugitaka.   
  
Sakura waved goodbye and brought her ticket to the gate. She showed the person and they asked her to wait. They needed to do a check with hand held metal detectors. When they got around the head it went off.   
  
"Are you wearing any jewellery?" asked the person in charge.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura holding the necklace around her neck.   
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to remove that?" said the person.   
  
"Why?" said Sakura.   
  
"Regulations," said the person.   
  
"Alright then," said Sakura undoing the necklace. "Where am I supposed to put it?"   
  
"In your bag," said the person.   
  
"And that's ok?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yes," said the person.   
  
"Fine then," said Sakura. She would put it back on when she got to Canada.   
  
So she finally got on the plane. The airline stewardess took her ticket and led her to her seat. 32a right beside the window. She took out her headphone and started listen to some of her cd's. She put it on number 7. The song was "Love will find a way". It went like this:   
_   
**Girl:**   
In a perfect world   
One we've never known   
We would never need to   
face the world alone   
  
It can have the world   
We'll create out own   
I may not be brave, or strong or smart   
But somewhere in secret heart   
  
I know, love will find a way.   
Anywhere I go, I'm home   
If you are there beside me   
Like dark turning into day   
Somehow we'll come through   
Now that I've found you   
Love will find a way.   
  
**Guy:**   
I was so afraid   
Now I realize   
Love is never wrong   
And so it never dies   
  
There's a perfect world   
Shining in you eyes   
  
**Together:**   
And if only they could feel it too   
The happiness I feel with you   
  
They'd know   
That love will find a way   
Anywhere we go, we're home   
If we are there together   
Like dark turning into day   
Somehow we'll come through   
Now that I've found you   
Love will find a way   
  
I know   
Love will find a way   
_   
Sakura was mouthing the words the whole time. She loved that song. Then again she loved all types of music. The next song was another of her favourites. "It's my Life" That song went like this:   
_   
This ain't a song for the broken-hearted   
No silent prayer for the faith-departed   
I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd   
You're gonna hear my voice   
When I shout it out loud   
  
Chorus:   
It's my life   
It's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just wanna live while I'm alive   
It's my life   
  
This is for the ones who stood their ground   
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down   
Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake   
Luck ain't even lucky   
Got to make your own breaks   
  
Chorus:   
It's my life   
And it's now or never   
I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life   
  
Better stand tall when they're calling you out   
Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down   
  
Chorus:   
It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
  
Chorus:   
It's my life   
And it's now or never   
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway   
Like Frankie said   
I did it my way   
I just want to live while I'm alive   
'Cause it's my life!_   
  
"Like Frankie said I did it my way. I just want to live while I'm alive. 'Cause it's my life!" sang Sakura forgetting about the people on the plane.   
  
"Nice singing," said a guy with an English accent sitting next to her.   
  
"Oh hi," said Sakura blushing.   
  
"Hi, I'm Randy," said Randy.   
  
"I'm Sakura," said Sakura.   
  
"Where are you headed for?" asked Randy.   
  
"British Columbia, Canada," said Sakura, "and you?   
  
"I'm going to England," said Randy.   
  
"That cool," said Sakura.   
  
"It is. You should go there sometime. Perhaps comes to my school. I'm sure you would be welcome there. You could even go there if you wanted to," said Randy.   
  
"Thanks but no thanks, I would miss my friends," said Sakura.   
  
"You could always make new friends. Magic is fun," said Randy.   
  
"Excuse me?" said Sakura with a fake surprised look on her face, "I don't have a clue what you're talking about."   
  
"You do, I can sense it. I can feel the magic coming from you. The same magic that is in my blood. Mixed with something else. Not quite sure what it is, but something never the less," said Randy.   
  
Sakura looked around to make sure no one had heard that. "Shhh," said Sakura. "I don't everyone in the world to know."   
  
"So you do have magical powers after all," said Randy.   
  
"Yes, what school do you go to anyways," said Sakura.   
  
"Hogwarts," said Randy.   
  
"Wait aren't there book wrote about that school. Harry Potter and some other people," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes, well that is purely fiction," said Randy rolling his eyes.   
  
"So there's no Professor McGonagall?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh she's there and she's exactly what the book says," said Randy.   
  
"Oh that's cool, enough about school. I'm getting out of it for awhile and that's all that matters, But you're going to go back to school am I right?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yes. Where I'll have lots of homework and late study nights," said Randy.   
  
"Oh Well. It can't be that bad. You get to learn fun magic and stuff," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah well it's just like regular school. Still the same amount of homework and boring classes," said Randy.   
  
"Yeah I suppose you're right, I'm making this is to some great school where you don't have like homework and stuff," said Sakura.   
  
"It's a great school make no mistake, but you do have homework just like every other school in the world," said Randy.   
  
"Yeah, I don't mean to be rude but I'm going to go to sleep for awhile with my music. I'll talk to you when I wake up. You don't mind do you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No, go ahead," said Randy smiling.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura closing her eyes. Not long after she was fast asleep.   
  
"Sweet dreams Sakura," said Randy putting on his head set for his disc man.   
  
_In Sakura's dreams, she was in a bedroom crying. She didn't know why but the tears flowed. So she turned on her cd player in the room. Love will find a way was on. Between sobs she started to sing,   
  
In a perfect world   
One we've never known   
We would never need to   
face the world alone   
  
It can have the world   
We'll create out own   
I may not be brave, or strong or smart   
But somewhere in secret heart   
  
I know, love will find a way.   
Anywhere I go, I'm home   
If you are there beside me   
Like dark turning into day   
Somehow we'll come through   
Now that I've found you   
Love will find a way.   
_   
Then Sakura stopped singing while the guy part was singing and when it started she heard a male's voice. She looked around and there was Syaoran singing on the patio. He sang,   
_   
I was so afraid   
Now I realize   
Love is never wrong   
And so it never dies   
  
There's a perfect world   
Shining in you eyes   
_   
Then Sakura started sing with Syaoran and together they sang,   
_   
And if only they could feel it too   
The happiness I feel with you   
  
They'd know   
That love will find a way   
Anywhere we go, we're home   
If we are there together   
Like dark turning into day   
Somehow we'll come through   
Now that I've found you   
Love will find a way   
  
I know   
Love will find a way   
_   
On the last two lines they were embracing each other in a hug.   
_   
"Syaoran, I-I," said Sakura. _   
Then she work up.   
  
Then a voice came over the speaker and said, "We will be landing in China momentarily. If you are getting off this stop please inform the stewardess. Thanks you have a lovely day."   
  
"Sakura," said Randy.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.   
  
"Do you want to go and look around?" asked Randy.   
  
"Sure," said Sakura.   
  
"Great, I'll go tell the stewardess," said Randy.   
  
"Great," said Sakura. =I haven't been to China in ages. I wonder if I should go see Syaoran? No, I don't think I will. He said he'd come back and he never did. If he wants to see me he can do it= thought Sakura.   
  
"Thank you for flying with Asian Airlines please if you are getting off the plane be back on time," said the stewardess.   
  
"Shall we?" asked Randy.   
  
"We shall," answered Sakura   
  
So the two got off the plane to look around China.   
  
"So have you ever been here before," asked Sakura.   
  
"Nope, never," answered Randy.   
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Randy. =Though not as beautiful as you= thought Randy looking at her.   
  
Sakura noticed him eyeing her and started to blush. =I wish he wouldn't do that= she thought.   
  
"Anyways how about we go look around in the shops," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Randy.   
  
They walked around for a long time and when they looked at their watches, it was almost time to be back.   
  
Sakura had noticed that Randy had been eyeing her a lot. She figured that maybe he had a crush on her too. So she decided that she had to end this.   
  
"Randy," she said.   
  
"Yes?" said Randy.   
  
"Do you umm… have a crush on me?" she asked.   
  
"Umm…," said Randy scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Well?" she said laughing nervously.   
  
"I umm… guess so," said Randy.   
  
"Oh," said Sakura.   
  
"Why?" asked Randy.   
  
"Oh just because it would never work," said Sakura looking away while they were walking back to the plane.   
  
"Why not?" asked Randy looking at her.   
  
"I'm umm…" said Sakura looking at the ceiling, "Taken, that's right I'm taken."   
  
"Oh," said Randy looking down at the ground.   
  
"Sorry," said Sakura.   
  
"No, it's ok," said Randy =Man I made an idiot of myself=   
  
"Anyways are we going to go looking around England together?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No, I don't think we will be," said Randy.   
  
"Why not?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh I'll be going to King's Cross Station to get back on a train to Hogwarts," said Randy.   
  
"Oh right," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Randy.   
  
"So I guess this is goodbye," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Randy.   
  
"Well we still have a couple hours at least but I think I'm going to go back to sleep," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Randy showing the ticket holder his plane ticket.   
  
They walked through the hall and entered the plane and went back to their seats.   
  
"Goodnight Randy," said Sakura yawning.   
  
"Goodnight Cherry Blossom," said Randy.   
  
"How did you..?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I know some things," interrupted Randy.   
  
"Cool, goodnight," said Sakura.   
  
"Goodnight," said Randy.   
  
Sakura went back to her dream right where she ended.   
  
_"I-I-I I can't take this anymore," she said pushing him away.   
  
"Take what?" he(meaning Syaoran of course) said.   
  
"This, you left me and never came back and now you think just because you're here we can pick up where we left off," said Sakura tears flowing down her face.   
  
"No I don't think that. Sakura I Love You," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then why didn't you come back to Japan," said Sakura.   
  
"I thought that you had moved on," said Syaoran hanging his head in shame.   
  
"No, I would never move on, I love you," said Sakura.   
  
"Then why can't you forgive me and let us be together?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Because," said Sakura, "If you're going to be here, I'm leaving," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura no," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, it's time you moved on," said Sakura, "I have."   
  
"No Sakura, it can't…" said Syaoran   
  
"It is," said Sakura turning the handle.   
  
Syaoran ran from where he was a grabbed Sakura and kissed her passionately.   
  
Sakura couldn't control herself and embraced the kiss. Then Syaoran gently pulled away.   
  
"Can you really move on," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, I, no, oh," said Sakura sitting down against the door crying.   
  
"Sakura, please don't cry, it pains me," said Syaoran.   
  
"Did it pain you when I cried myself to sleep night after night for you! Thinking you would never come back!" yelled Sakura with tears continually falling down her cheeks.   
  
"I didn't know," said Syaoran sitting down beside Sakura, "I'm here now Sakura and I love you."   
  
"I love you too but I don't know if I could ever forgive you," said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran took Sakura in his arms and held her. She continued to sob but held his close to her as well.   
  
"I promise that I will never leave you again," said Syaoran.   
  
"Really?" said Sakura."   
  
"Really," said Syaoran kissing her forehead.   
_   
"WE HAVE ARRIVED IN ENGLAND," said the stewardess.   
  
=I'm not going to look around. Coming here ruined a perfectly good dream. Oh well, I'll shop in Canada=   
  
"Bye Sakura," said Randy.   
  
"Bye Randy!" said Sakura.   
  
"What a strange dream," said Sakura putting her headphones on.   
  
=What could it mean?= she thought   
  
Author's Note: What did you think? Review please. Anyways here are the song in today chapters. One in a million by Bosson, Like a Child by the Backstreet Boys, Love will find a way, which you will find on the Return to Pride Rock CD and It's my life by Bon Jovi. Anyways, chapter 7 up soon, I hope.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan   



	7. In Canada

  
  
_Hey to have this all make sense we're going to have backtrack a few hours or more to when Syaoran woke up. So here we go enjoy~_   
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Seven

  
  
***RING RING***   
  
"Time to get up sir," said Wei.   
  
"Thanks Wei," said Syaoran getting up and going straight the washroom to have a shower.   
  
A few minutes later he came out and got dressed and went downstairs.   
  
"Are you excited Syaoran?" asked his mother Yelan.   
  
"Yes mother," said Syaoran.   
  
"So what time is your flight?" she asked.   
  
"8:00am," he replied.   
  
"Oh," said his mother.   
  
"Yeah," he said.   
  
"Well you better hurry it's already 7:15. Do you have everything packed?" she asked.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
"So how long with you be there for?" asked Yelan.   
  
"A few months," said Syaoran helping himself to a piece of toast.   
  
"A few months?" said Yelan.   
  
"Yes, apparently there is more to this song writing contest. If I go far enough I have to choreograph my song and then if I go even farther and get a record deal I don't know," said Syaoran.   
  
"I had no idea," said Yelan.   
  
"I'll call don't worry," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then," said Yelan.   
  
"It's 7:30 now, you had better go now," said Yelan.   
  
"Oh right, I love you mom, I'll miss you lots," said Syaoran going over to his mom and giving her a kiss.   
  
"You call me when you get to Canada alright?" said Yelan.   
  
"I will, don't worry," said Syaoran putting his jacket and shoes on," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good bye," said Yelan.   
  
"Tell my sisters that I love them and I'll phone and talk to them too," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then, should I come with you?" asked Yelan.   
  
"No I'll be fine mother," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then," said Yelan giving him a kiss on the cheek as he exited the house.   
  
=I'm going to miss him= thought Yelan, =Maybe I'll just visit him sometime=   
  
Syaoran walked down the walkway to the limo. Wei took his bag.   
  
"I'm getting out of here and going to Canada what could be better," said Syaoran getting into the limo.   
  
About ten minutes later they were at the airport.   
  
Syaoran got Wei to carry his bags to the luggage check and left them there and then alone with is carry on bag with contained some CD's.   
  
He looked up at the sign. 14a =Yup this is the right gate= though Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran showed him the ticket and the people asked him if he was wearing any jewellery.   
  
He replied, "Yes."   
  
"I'll need you take it off," said the people.   
  
"Why?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Regulations. Just take it off and put it in your bag," said the person.   
  
"Fine then," said Syaoran taking off the necklace and putting it in his bag.   
  
"Please proceed," said the person.   
  
So Syaoran walked down the hallway thing that connects the plane to the gate and looked at his ticket. 33a right beside the window. He put on his Discman and put on one of his favourite songs. Beautiful Day, bye U2   
  
It went like this:   
  
_The heart is a bloom   
Shoots up through the stony ground   
There's no room   
No space to rent in this town   
  
You're out of luck   
And the reason that you had to care   
The traffic is stuck   
And you're not moving anywhere   
  
You thought you'd found a friend   
To take you out of this place   
Someone you could lend a hand   
In return for grace   
  
It's a beautiful day   
Sky falls, you feel like   
It's a beautiful day   
Don't let it get away   
  
You're on the road   
But you've got no destination   
You're in the mud   
In the maze of her imagination   
  
You love this town   
Even if that doesn't ring true   
You've been all over   
And it's been all over you   
  
It's a beautiful day   
Don't let it get away   
It's a beautiful day   
  
Touch me   
Take me to that other place   
Teach me   
I know I'm not a hopeless case   
  
See the world in green and blue   
See China right in front of you   
See the canyons broken by cloud   
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out   
  
See the Bedouin fires at night   
See the oil fields at first light   
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth   
After the flood all the colors came out   
  
It was a beautiful day   
Don't let it get away   
Beautiful day   
  
Touch me   
Take me to that other place   
Reach me   
I know I'm not a hopeless case   
  
What you don't have you don't need it now   
What you don't know you can feel it somehow   
What you don't have you don't need it now   
Don't need it now   
  
Was a beautiful day   
_   
"Was a beautiful day," sang Syaoran softly. He changed to the next song. It was All my Life by K-CI & JOJO. It was a great song and he hoped one day he could sing it to Sakura. It went like this:   
_   
I will never find another lover sweeter than you,   
Sweeter than you   
And I will never find another lover more precious than you   
More precious than you   
Girl you are close to me you're like my mother,   
Close to me you're like my father,   
Close to me you're like my sister,   
Close to me you're like my brother   
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing   
  
And all my life I've prayed for someone like you   
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
And I hope that you feel the same way too   
Yes, I pray that you do love me too   
  
I said you're all that I'm thinking of.....baby   
  
Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,   
You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,   
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,   
I really love you   
  
And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,   
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
And I hope that you feel the same way too   
Yes, I pray that you do, love me   
  
You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow.   
You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down,   
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,   
You picked me up when I was down   
You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow,   
You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too,   
Yes I pray that you do love me too   
  
All my life, I've prayed for someone like you,   
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
Yes, I pray that you do love me too   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
And I thank God that I, that I finally found you   
All my life I've prayed for someone like you   
Yes, I pray that you do love me too   
_   
=Did Sakura still love me?= thought Syaoran. =I really do pray that she does.=   
Syaoran put it on continuous play and went to sleep. He had a flashback dream to a moment they had shared.   
_   
{This was Syaoran's last day there before he left}   
  
Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap and Syaoran had her in her arms.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura   
  
"You know that I love you, right?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes I know this," said Sakura.   
  
"I'd do anything for you," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then stay here with me," said Sakura.   
  
"I can't say that," said Syaoran.   
  
"You said you'd do anything," said Sakura.   
  
"I would do anything for you but this is something I can't do," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know, I just wish you didn't have to go," said Sakura.   
  
"I promise you we will be together once again," said Syaoran.   
  
"I believe you," said Sakura.   
  
"Good because it is true," said Syaoran kissing Sakura on the forehead.   
  
*RING RING*   
  
"Well that's the bell, Lunch break is over," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura getting up.   
  
"I'll see you in class," said Syaoran.   
  
"Wait Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura put her finger on his lips and then gave him a passionate kiss.   
  
"I'll always love you Syaoran Li," said Sakura.   
  
"And I will always love my Cherry Blossom," said Syaoran."   
_   
"WE HAVE ARRIVED IN ENGLAND," said the stewardess.   
  
=I'm not getting off here= thought Syaoran and with that he went back to sleep=   
  
In his dream he dreamt something strange.   
_   
Syaoran stood in the pouring rain. There in front of him stood Sakura.   
  
He ran to her.   
  
"What are you doing out here?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I'm clearing my head," said Sakura.   
  
"In the pouring rain?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Believe it or not it helps. I just don't know if I can be with you," said Sakura.   
  
"Why not?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"How can I trust you? You left me and never came back this whole meeting at the song writing contest was a fluke," said Sakura.   
  
"No way," said Syaoran, "This was destiny."   
  
"Destiny? I don't even believe in Destiny anymore. I once believed that Destiny brought us together and would keep us together. That was before you left and didn't come back," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura don't you think you are being a little irrational?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I don't anymore, Destiny. People are always talking about Destiny and I don't even know why! What's the point. I know when you said you'd never leave me again you were telling me the truth. But somewhere deep down I just can't trust you," said Sakura.   
  
"How can I gain your trust?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"I don't know but I have to go," said Sakura.   
  
"Wait," said Syaoran.   
  
"What," said Sakura.   
  
"I love you and I don't know what to do. I just wish you would give me another chance," said Syaoran.   
  
"I thought maybe when we sang in the hotel room we would get back together but then I thought and I just don't know," said Sakura turning to leave.   
  
=Oh should I should I not= thought Syaoran. =I will.=   
  
Syaoran took Sakura into his arms and they embraced in a kiss.   
  
So there the two stood in the rain embraced in a kiss. Their necklaces glowed once again and they for the minutes that they stood embraced in that kiss they felt love, True love.   
  
Syaoran pulled gently away from the kiss.   
  
Sakura looked up at him deep into his eyes and began to cry.   
  
"Oh my sweet Sakura please don't cry," said Syaoran.   
  
"I can't help it. I love you so much and I want to trust you and I do I really do. I forgot how safe I felt in you embrace and right now I feel so loved," said Sakura.   
  
"And you could feel that for all the days of our lives if you let me," said Syaoran.   
  
"Forgive me Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"For what?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"For being so foolish," said Sakura crying.   
  
"It's alright," said Syaoran, "Just please, no more tears."   
  
"Agreed," said Sakura.   
_   
"WE HAVE ARRIVED IN CANADA," said the stewardess.   
  
"Woah, what a strange dream," said Syaoran. =What hotel thing was she talking about?= he thought.   
  
He gathered up his things and put them in his bag not noticing his glowing necklace at the bottom of the bag…   
  
Sakura sitting hearing this announcement through her headphones started to put her stuff away.   
  
She carefully put everything in her bag and then stood up and went to exit the plane.   
  
Meanwhile Syaoran was sitting contently in his seat. He would get off after everyone else. No need to rush.   
  
When everyone had gotten off the plane Syaoran picked up his bag and walked down the walkway to the airport. There was someone across the way with a big sign that said 'Song Writing Contestants Here'.   
  
=Great, I'm here. Finally. This is much better than school but how am **_I_** going to get up on stage and do this?= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Please," said Greg, the guy with the sign, "Get in an orderly line please."   
  
So Syaoran lined up and stood there to listen to Greg tell them what to do.   
  
"Alright all of you. The guys are coming with me and we're taking you to the Vancouver Hotel. The girls are also going to the Vancouver Hotel but are riding on a different bus with Julie," said Greg.   
  
"Hello all of you," said Julie, "Girls come with me now and we'll take the bus over to the hotel."   
  
So the girls followed Julie out the doors to the charter bus outside. The guys shortly after followed Greg outside to another charter bus waiting and followed the girls bus away.   
  
"I have one more announcement," said Greg, "All the guys rooms will be on the same floor and that is the 5th floor. Room assignments will be assigned when we get there."   
  
So all the guys on the bus kicked back and enjoyed the ride to the Vancouver Hotel. And so they should. They were going to go up on stage and sing a song composed by themselves in front of millions. So were the girls but they were as up tight the whole ride over. They worried about singing and messing up and all that stuff. They were pretty restless. But they had about a week till the competition actually so they would reminisce during the week before the competition.   
  
Anyways, they were finally at the hotel and they were amazing and the grand style of it. They marvelled at the architecture and they hadn't even seen the rooms yet! Julie took the girls in the elevator up to the 5th floor while the guys waited. A few minutes later Greg took the guys to the 7th floor.   
  
"Okay all of you," Julie said to the girls, "Curfew is at 11:00pm alright. I don't want any of you out after that, we are responsible for you now and we do not want any of you harmed in any way shape or form. No pranks or such. You will respect the building and I'd like to mention that continuous prank calls to the room service are unacceptable. We had many of them last year and this year if you prank call them you will be removed from part of the contest. Now here are you bunk assignments. In this room right here is Ana Ciacco, Maria Jarrett, Leah Jarvis and Gina Liu."   
  
So Julie went on like that down the hall till finally she had the last four girls left to put in the room.   
  
"And in this room is Alicia Roy, Mandy Davis, Kaleigh Welsh and Sakura Kinomoto. There are two rooms in there. Each room has two beds and a bathroom. You can call room service if you need something, but only if you need or want something," said Julia.   
  
"Alright," they said.   
  
So the four walked into their rooms. They were nice inside. There was a living room and a small kitchen in the suite of which was nice. It meant they didn't always have to go out for breakfast. From the living room there was two rooms that went to the sleeping quarters, one on either side of the fireplace. It was like a mini home.   
  
"So who is sharing with who?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Umm…Do you want to share with me?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"So that leaves us together," said Mandy walking into the room on the right.   
  
"I'm going to go unpack," said Sakura walking into the room on the left.   
  
So each of them went to their rooms and unpacked their stuff. Sakura and Kaleigh mostly unpacked their stuff in silence.   
  
"So where are you from?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Kelowna, it's in this province but way up. I used to live here though till we moved," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh, so do you know the places around here pretty well?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Kaleigh taking a picture out of her bag.   
  
"Who's that? If you don't mind me asking," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh this, it's my boyfriend. Not much of a songwriter so he's still up in Kelowna. His name is Jeremy," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh well that's nice," said Sakura.   
  
"Do you have a guy back home?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"I don't know anymore," said Sakura looking at the ground.   
  
"How do you not know?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"It's a long story," said Sakura.   
  
"Well I have time if you want to tell me," said Kaleigh.   
  
"It's crazy and the thoughts make me cry so I'd rather not," said Sakura.   
  
"That's cool. Anyways, do you want to go shopping?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah definitely," said Sakura grabbing her wallet quickly from her bag.   
  
So the two raced out the door of their room and out the door of the hotel room before you could say, well anything at all.   
  
They caught a bus from just outside the hotel and took it to a sky train station. They got on it and took it to Metrotown Mall. A huge mall made up into different parts. They went into the first to Metropolis and ran into one store after another.   
  
"What do you think about this?" asked Sakura.   
  
"It's look great, what about this?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"It is so you," said Sakura.   
  
"This is so much fun. So where are you from?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Japan," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh cool. I've never been there before but I hear it's a nice place," said Kaleigh.   
  
"It is," said Sakura.   
  
"So what were you doing before you came here?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"I was crying and writing songs and making big mistakes," said Sakura laughing.   
  
"Oh really? Mistakes how? Because you know, you're kinda losing me here," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Well I trust you so I'll tell you the whole story is short form. The guy I loved left me and promised to come back, never did and I decided to still wait. Anyways I wrote songs to make me feel better that's why I'm here and anyways my friends boyfriend came back and it reminded me and I cried and I ended up kissing this other guy who was comforting me and now he's like one of my best friends because he pulled away and knew that it would be wrong to play on my emotions anyways I thought that I'd move on with this guy and then I heard this song on the radio and I knew I couldn't and now I'm here," said Sakura.   
  
"Woah, that's really really deep. I don't know if I could wait," said Kaleigh.   
  
"That's what you do when you truly love someone," said Sakura.   
  
"And you know that kind of love already?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah, so I'll wait. He was the sweetest guy you could ever meet. He gave me this necklace and I…wait. I'm not wearing it. Oh right I put it in my bag in the hotel room. Well I usually never take it off except the people at the gate told me to. It hasn't shone for years but when we're near each other the necklaces start to glow. Mine is a peony with a green stone in it and he has a cherry blossom with a pink stone in it. They click together to become one, like our hearts…" said Sakura.   
  
"That is so sweet," said Kaleigh, "I want to meet this guy."   
  
"I would be happy just to hear his voice again," said Sakura.   
  
"Anyways, Do you want to go back now? It's getting late and I think I've almost maxed out my credit card," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Good idea," said Sakura, "Let's go."   
  
**_And Let's go back to Syaoran and see what's he's been up to._**   
  
Syaoran sat down on his bed in his private hotel room. It was so nice in there. He had a nice luxurious room. He had a balcony with an excellent view of the whole city.   
  
"This is one nice city. A lot different from China though," said Syaoran.   
  
=I'm craving something. I want tea and pizza= said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran went over to the phone.   
  
"Hello room service, Can I get a pizza and tea please," said Syaoran, "About 5 minutes? Alright then, I'll be waiting."   
  
=My this is so boring. I wish I was sharing a room with someone. I think I'll go to one of the rooms next door= thought Syaoran walking out of his hotel room and into the elevator down to the 5th floor. He had met a few of the guys on the bus and knew that they were all going to be assigned together so he knocked on the door.   
  
"Oh hey, look guys it's Syaoran," said Jason.   
  
"Hey Syaoran," said Sean, Brady and Ryan.   
  
"So what are you guys up to?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Oh not much, have you seen that girl with brown hair and green eyes. Man she is a babe," said Ryan.   
  
"What's her name?" asked Brady.   
  
"I dunno," said Ryan.   
  
=Sounds like Sakura. Then again that's impossible. She's still in Japan where I left her= thought Syaoran.   
  
"So what have you guys got planned for tomorrow?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"We were thinking a hockey game," said Sean.   
  
"Cool, who's playing?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"The Vancouver Canucks verses the Dallas Stars. Then we thought we look around the city," said Jason.   
  
"That sounds cool," said Syaoran.   
  
"So Syaoran do you want to go out tonight and hang out?" asked Sean.   
  
"When?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Now, go get changed if you want and we'll go to a club. Meet us back here in 10 minutes," said Sean, "If you're going to come."   
  
"Yeah sure," said Syaoran, "See you in awhile."   
  
Syaoran went up to his room not really knowing if this is what he wanted to do.   
  
"Oh well," said Syaoran, "It'll be fun to hang out with them."   
  
So in ten minutes Syaoran was changed and down at his friends door.   
  
"Your ready to go?" asked Jason.   
  
"Yeah, I'm ready," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then let's go, but first we'll go down to the girls floor. Get some of them to come with us and then we'll go have us some real fun," Sean.   
  
"Girls?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, you didn't think we'd go there alone did you?" asked Sean.   
  
"No, no," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then let's go," said Sean stepping into elevator.   
  
"Fine," said Syaoran. =This idea just keeps getting worse=   
  
"Which room are we going to?" asked Jason.   
  
"Let's try the first one," said Sean.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
"Hey, what are you guys up to?" asked the girl.   
  
"We're here to ask you if you and your friends would like to go out to a club with us," said Sean.   
  
"Yeah, I'd love to, I'll ask my roommates. Oh by the way my name is Seana," said Sean.   
  
"Man I like you name," said Sean.   
  
"Yeah, why?" asked Seana.   
  
"My name is Sean," said Sean.   
  
"Woah, that's crazy, anyways, I'll go ask them now," said Seana.   
  
"She is hot," said Sean.   
  
"Yeah," said Jason.   
  
"Yeah," said Seana coming back to the door, "They'd love to come. We'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes."   
  
"Deal," said Sean.   
  
=This is not a good idea, I should back out now while we're still here= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Hey you've been awfully quiet Syaoran. What's up? You look like you haven't hung out with the guys in years," said Ryan.   
  
"Hey you've been just as quiet and well, I don't usually go to clubs in China," said Syaoran.   
  
"Are you serious?" asked Ryan.   
  
"Yeah, I'm just not the type to go out to clubs," said Syaoran.   
  
"So what do you do in you free time?" asked Ryan.   
  
"After school every day I have practice for soccer or football or both and on weekends I practice my sword skills and then I usually have a game or two," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh I see, all-star sports fanatic," said Ryan, "You seriously got to learn to have more fun."   
  
"I like playing sports, it's fun," said Syaoran.   
  
"All sport and no play makes people go nuts eventually. Trust me," said Ryan.   
  
"Oh well, we're going to out to have fun tonight right?" said Syaoran.   
  
"True," said Ryan.   
  
"Hey guys, who's going with who?" asked Jason.   
  
"I get Seana," said Sean.   
  
"Fine," said Jason.   
  
"Hey wait, we haven't even met them yet," said Syaoran.   
  
"We met them earlier," said Ryan.   
  
"I'm getting Erica," said Jason.   
  
"And I'll take Mary," said Ryan.   
  
"And that leaves me with who?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"That leaves you with Belle," said Jason, "She's super hot and super nice. Maybe too nice and too much of a good girl, but who knows, you decide. She's the only blonde besides Seana so you can't miss her."   
  
"Fine," said Syaoran. =This just keeps getting worse=   
  
"Hey Sean," said Sean coming down.   
  
"Hey Seana," said Sean. =Man she's hot=   
  
"So let's go," said Seana.   
  
"Where are we going?" asked Ryan.   
  
"We are going to the Cavern," said Seana.   
  
"I'm guessing you live here," said Jason.   
  
"Yup," said Seana.   
  
"Sounds good to me," said Brady.   
  
"Then come on quick. We'll catch this bus," said Seana running to the bus out front.   
  
=Man, I'm stupid. I hope this wasn't a big mistake= thought Syaoran getting on the bus.   
  
Author's Note: I figured that I had to put up a chapter soon. It has been so long and I know you've all been waiting. Anyways, the songs in here were Beautiful day by U2 and All my life by K-CI & JOJO. Anyways, that's all for now~   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	8. Bad Decisions

  
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Eight

  
  
"ISN'T THIS GREAT?" yelled Jason over the music.   
  
"YEAH, GREAT," yelled Syaoran unenthusiastically.   
  
"HEY GUYS, HERE, TAKE ONE OF THESE," said Sean coming back.   
  
"WHAT IS IT?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS?" asked Sean showing Syaoran a bag full of circular shaped pills.   
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I THINK IT IS, IS IT?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK IT IS?" asked Sean.   
  
"ITS ECSTASY ISN'T IT?" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"DING DING DING WE HAVE A WINNER," said Sean.   
  
"I'LL PASS. IN FACT, I THINK I'LL BE GOING," said Syaoran.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU A WIMP OR SOMETHING?" asked Sean.   
  
"IF BEING SMART ENOUGH NOT TO TAKE DRUGS MAKES ME A WIMP. THEN I'LL BE THE FIRST TO ADMIT THAT I'M THE BIGGEST LOSER ON THE PLANET," yelled Syaoran.   
  
"SYAORAN, WAIT, I'M COMING WITH YOU," yelled Belle.   
  
The two left leaving their friends behind in the club.   
  
"Oh it's good to be out of that hell hole," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Belle.   
  
"You didn't have to leave you know," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know, but I wanted to. I've never been one to do drugs either," said Belle.   
  
"Have you ever done drugs?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Unfortunately I have," said Belle, "I used to smoke pot with my friends and then my friends started doing harsher drugs. They started taking Ecstasy and I used it too. That was till my friend started using heroine it killed him. It was then I promised myself I would never use drugs again and so I haven't since."   
  
"I'm sorry to hear about the loss of your friend," said Syaoran, "Anyways it's 10 right now. Do you want to go to Starbucks for coffee?"   
  
"Sure, that would be nice," said Belle.   
  
"There's one down the street so let's go," said Syaoran.   
  
So the two talked and talked as they walked down the street to Starbucks and talked some more once they were inside. They found out where each other was from and their likes and dislikes and their favourite movies and stuff like that. They had a lot of fun in fact.   
  
"It's 10:45 we better be heading back now," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah," said Belle, "I wonder if the others have gone home."   
  
"I doubt it. If they were doing E chances are they're not coming home on time. They don't want to get caught doing drugs," said Syaoran.   
  
"Maybe we should tell Julie or Greg," said Belle.   
  
"Yeah maybe, but think about it. If they get in trouble they will make our lives a living hell," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah you're probably right," said Belle.   
  
Syaoran picked up his cell phone and dialled the number of a taxi company.   
  
"Yes, I'd like a taxi please. Where are we? We are on Hastings St. in front of Starbucks. You say it'll take about 5 minutes? That's ok. Thanks," said Syaoran.   
  
"5 minutes is good," said Belle.   
  
"Are you busy tomorrow?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"No Why?" asked Belle.   
  
"I was supposed to something with the guys but now that I know that they're drug users, I really don't want to hang out with them," said Syaoran.   
  
"I can see why, yeah sure, it'll be fun," said Belle.   
  
"Hello did you order a taxi?" asked a guy walking towards them.   
  
"Yes, let's go," said Syaoran climbing into the taxi.   
  
Soon they arrived at the hotel with 5 minutes to spare.   
  
"Goodnight Belle," said Syaoran.   
  
"Goodnight Syaoran," said Belle, "See you tomorrow."   
  
"See you," said Syaoran getting into the opposite elevator.   
  
**_Meanwhile with Sakura_**   
  
"Could you show me that necklace?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah, sure," said Sakura going over to her bag that she had forgot to unpack.   
  
"Oh my gosh!" said Sakura dropping the bag and the necklace.   
  
"What?!" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Look," said Sakura pointing at the necklace.   
  
It was shining a bright vibrate green colour. Sakura slowly bent down and picked it up.   
  
"Oh, that's interesting," said Kaleigh. She didn't know what to say to her friend.   
  
Sakura held the necklace close to her heart as tears formed in her eyes.   
  
"This is impossible. It shouldn't glow like this. He isn't here and he's in China training breaking his promise to come back," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, how do you know that it's not true? What if he was here?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"How can that be? He never did like English much and this is a song writing contest in English!" said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, go to the bathroom dry your eyes and we are going to find him. If he is here we can find it out," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Alright," said Sakura walking into the bathroom. She took a cloth and put warm water on it and dried her reddened eyes, "I'm ready now."   
  
"Good let's go down stairs to the main desk," said Kaleigh walking out of their room door and out the main door.   
  
**_Back to Syaoran_**   
  
Syaoran had just gotten up to his room.   
  
"What a night!" said Syaoran reaching for the necklace around his neck that wasn't there, "Oh that's right I had to take it off before I got on the plane."   
  
He went over to his bag with his carry of stuff that sat in a corner in his room.   
  
=I will never…What?= thought Syaoran looking at the necklace. =No way, it can't be. It's glowing=   
  
Syaoran looked upon the glowing necklace in astonishment. After a few minutes he ran out the door of his hotel room. He ran to the elevator and got on and road down to main floor. He was going to the main desk to ask the receptionist if Sakura was staying here. Finally he got to the bottom floor and ran to the receptionist.   
  
"I need know if someone is here," said Syaoran and another voice.   
  
Syaoran turned slowly and looked at the speaker.   
  
"Sakura?!" said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran?!" said Sakura.   
  
"I'm going to be going now," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura, "Is that you?"   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"I can't believe this," said Sakura, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I was going to ask you the same question," said Syaoran.   
  
"I can't believe this," said Sakura again   
  
"Neither can I," said Syaoran.   
  
"I missed you so much," said Sakura throwing her arms around Syaoran.   
  
"I missed you too," said Syaoran holding her tightly.   
  
=Wait= thought Sakura pulling away from Syaoran.   
  
"What is it?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Why didn't you come back like you promised?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I-I-I don't know," said Syaoran.   
  
"I don't know doesn't cut it. I want to know why," said Sakura.   
  
"I guess I thought you might have moved on," said Syaoran.   
  
"You know me better than that don't you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I just didn't think…" said Syaoran.   
  
"Precisely. You didn't think," said Sakura, "I have to go."   
  
"Wait, we need to talk," said Syaoran.   
  
"No we don't," said Sakura, "Syaoran don't think just because you accidentally met me here that everything is alright. It's not."   
  
"But Sakura, I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
"If you did, you would've known that I would always wait for you," said Sakura walking away.   
  
"Sakura! Don't you leave me here," said Syaoran.   
  
"You left me first," said Sakura getting into the elevator.   
  
=She's right= thought Syaoran.   
  
=I can't believe I did that= thought Sakura. =I totally lost control back there. That's not me. What happened?=   
  
Sakura exited the elevator and walked to her room. She opened the door of her hotel room and went straight to her room and to the balcony that was just outside her room. Kaleigh had gone down stairs to get a few things from the stores that lay on the bottom floor within the hotel.   
  
"Life sucks a lot. Especially when you do stupid things like what I did," said Sakura.   
  
She was tired and her eyes hurt. She thought of going to bed but she couldn't. Not after what just happened. She went back inside and leaned against the wall. Then she slid down the wall and hugged her knees.   
  
"Hey what are you doing down there on the floor?' asked Kaleigh as she entered the room.   
  
"Hey, I don't know. I'm just tired and the floor seems comfortable and nice," said Sakura calmly.   
  
"I see. Things didn't work out with Syaoran," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Easily. People always say things like that when something went wrong," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Hehe. Well you were right. They didn't go well in fact they went awfully. I totally blew up at Syaoran. I don't even know why! I just had all these mixed feelings and emotions and I just was so angry that he never came back and glad to see him and the angry part won," said Sakura.   
  
"I see," said Kaleigh laughing, "Don't you just wish you could go talk to him?"   
  
"Yeah right now and tell him how sorry I am," said Sakura.   
  
"Who knows maybe wishes come true. I've seen a few shooting start tonight," said Kaleigh walking out to the patio. She looked directly above her and Syaoran was there. She knew he was there. She had been watching the whole time and saw what Sakura did. So she went after him and planned everything except his entrance. He'd leave that to him.   
  
"Well I'm going to watch TV. In the meanwhile, I think that you should stay here and collect your thoughts. You have a lot of things to think about," said Kaleigh closing the door behind her.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura laying her head on her knees that she was hugging, "Music, that's what I need a bit of music."   
  
She went over to the cd player and clicked the play buttom. It was love will find a way.   
  
"I messed up so badly," said Sakura as the tears started to flow freely down the side of her face.   
  
"In a perfect world, one we've never known. We would never need, to face this world alone. They can have the world, we'll create out own. I may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret heart. I know love will find a way. Anywhere I go. I'm home. If you are there beside me, like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you, love will find a way," sang Sakura while the tears flowed down her face. She put her head on her knees and cried into them while she was waiting for the guy's part to start. Then it started with another voice along with it.   
  
"I was so afraid. Now I realize. Love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes," sang the person.   
  
Then Sakura looked up and there was Syaoran on the patio singing. She stood up and together they started singing.   
  
"And if only they could feel it too. The happiness I feel with you. They'd know, love will find a way. Anywhere we go, we're home, if we are there together. Like dark turning into day, somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you. Love will find a way," they sang together.   
  
The whole time they were moving closer and closer together and on the line 'Love will find a way' they were within arms reach. Then Sakura through her arms around Syaoran and together they sang the last line lines of the song embraced in each other's arms.   
  
"I know, love will find a way"   
  
Sakura tears flowed. She was so sorry that she had yelled at him. She loved him so much and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him.   
  
"I-I-I," said Sakura sobbing. She tried to say sorry but the words just wouldn't come.   
  
Syaoran knew she was trying to say sorry and held her tightly.   
  
"I can't take this anymore," said Sakura pulling away from him.   
  
"Take what?" said Syaoran.   
  
"This. You coming back into my life and thinking we can just pick up where we left off," said Sakura.   
  
"I know I made a mistake and you will never know how sorry I am," said Syaoran, "But I love you Sakura will my heart and no one could ever take you place.   
  
"I love you too," said Sakura =Oh I feel dizzy. I feel like there a war in my head=   
  
"Then forgive me please. I beg you," said Syaoran.   
  
"Begging won't get you anywhere. I can't stand this. I'm leaving and tomorrow. I'm going to home," said Sakura.   
  
"No Sakura, wait please," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's time you moved on. I have," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, no," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura turning the knob of the door.   
  
Syaoran acting completely on his instincts grabbed Sakura and pulled her into a kiss.   
  
Sakura was surprised at first by Syaoran quick and unexpected act but soon embraced the kiss.   
  
"Can you move on? Really Sakura. Can you say goodbye to magic we have?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, I can't and you know," said Sakura falling back against the door and starting to sob again.   
  
=Why am I like this. I'm not like this and I don't know what's going on inside me= thought Sakura.   
  
"Sakura please don't cry. You have no idea how it hurts me when you cry," said Syaoran.   
  
"Did you ever think about how much it hurt me when I cried! Every single night Syaoran. My tears flowed down the side of my face like rivers," yelled Sakura.   
  
"I'm sorry forgive me Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"I don't know if I can," said Sakura.   
  
"Look at me," said Syaoran putting his right hand on her shoulder and lifting her head with his left, "I will never leave you again. I promise."   
  
"Syaoran I hate you can I can't stand you," said Sakura, "and further more…" and then she fainted. Syaoran caught her in his arms before she fell.   
  
"Sakura!" said Syaoran laying her down on the bed. He went over to the phone and dialled 911. Within minutes an ambulance had come. Sakura was still unconscious. Syaoran rode all the way to the hospital holding her hand. She was still breathing but they could not wake her up. Syaoran stayed at the hospital that night. The nurses informed Greg that he was staying and stayed up most of the night till he fell asleep while sitting at the side of Sakura's bed.   
  
The morning came and soon passed the afternoon and finally around 5:00pm Sakura woke up.   
  
"Where am I?" said Sakura wearily sitting up.   
  
"What?" said Syaoran, "Your up. I'm so glad you woke up."   
  
"What happened?" asked Sakura.   
  
"You fainted and the doctors couldn't wake you up," said Syaoran, "I was so worried about you."   
  
"I feel so dizzy right now," said Sakura.   
  
"You've been in a deep sleep for most of last night and today," said Syaoran.   
  
"That it explains it then," said Sakura.   
  
"I should go now," said Syaoran getting up from his seat.   
  
"No Syaoran, wait!" said Sakura.   
  
"What?" said Syaoran.   
  
"You promised you'd never leave me again," said Sakura.   
  
"And you told me that you hated me," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know and I am so sorry. I didn't mean it I don't even know why I said it," said Sakura. Which was entirely truthful. She didn't know. One minute she was fine and then the next she was shooting off her face at Syaoran. She felt like there was someone inside of her who took control of her brain. She hated it and she always felt dizzy afterwards.   
  
"I don't know if I can trust you. Sakura you've done this to me twice now and," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran please don't leave me. I need you so much right now. More than I ever had in my whole entire life!" interrupted Sakura in a desperate sounding voice.   
  
"Sakura, I won't leave you. Why is it now that you need me more than ever?" said Syaoran.   
  
"I don't know. I just feel so confused right now and I feel. I just don't know," said Sakura, "Syaoran hold me, please."   
  
"It's okay Sakura," said Syaoran walking back over to the bed. He came up and sat on the bed beside her and held her.   
  
"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER RIGHT NOW!" yelled a voice.   
  
Syaoran jumped about 5 ft in the air off the bed and tripped over his foot and fell down on his butt.   
  
"I heard that all the way down the hall. Control yourself Touya," said Fugitaka walking into the room.   
  
"Father! Touya!" said Sakura.   
  
"Hello Touya," said Syaoran getting up.   
  
"Hello Gaki (brat)," said Touya.   
  
"Could you not do that," said Syaoran.   
  
"Do what?" said Touya.   
  
"The yelling at me. It's starting to become physically painful," said Syaoran.   
  
"How are you Sakura?" said Fugitaka.   
  
"I'm fine, but why are you here?" said Sakura.   
  
"Julie phoned up and we got on a plane immediately," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Yeah we sat on a plane for hours just for you squirt," said Touya.   
  
"Onegai (please) be serious," said Fugitaka.   
  
"I'm guessing this is the right room," said a sweet happy voice.   
  
"Tomoyo! You too?! This is great," said Sakura.   
  
"Hey Tomoyo," said Syaoran.   
  
"Huh," said Tomoyo looking over at Syaoran, "Is that you? Syaoran?"   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's great to see you. I haven't seen you in about a year now," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I know," said Syaoran, "I think I'm going to go now. I'll leave you to catch up with your family."   
  
"Bye Syaoran. Will you be back later?" said Sakura with a hopeful voice.   
  
"Yeah sure," said Syaoran smiling as he left a voice.   
  
Sakura's room was right across from the nurse's station so they could hear everything in Sakura's room that the nurses said.   
  
"There goes that boy. He must really love that girl," said one nurse.   
  
"Yeah he was by her side when she came in here and hadn't left her side till now," said another.   
  
And strangely enough there was a silence after Syaoran left and all of the people in Sakura's room heard them clearly.   
  
=I can't believe he'd do that for me= thought Sakura.   
  
=He has a heart? That doesn't sound like him= thought Touya.   
  
=*Sigh* He will always love her. It's so sweet= thought Tomoyo.   
  
=He is the one for Sakura. I know= thought Fugitaka.   
  
"Well, umm… how long are you all staying here for?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I'm staying the rest of the year," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Are you? How are you going to manage that?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Well I have two options. I stay here get a place and be home schooled. Or I get a place and I got a private school," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Which did you choose?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Home schooling. I'll get schooled at home when I can and be able to come watch your performances in the afternoon.   
  
"Oh that's great," said Sakura turning to her father, "How long are you and Touya staying?"   
  
"Not long, we're just staying for a few days. We'll be on a plane home day after tomorrow," said Fugitaka.   
  
"That gaki better keep his hands off you when we're gone…" muttered Touya.   
  
"Touya!" said Sakura laughing, "Stop it."   
  
"Well," said Touya.   
  
"Well what?" said Sakura.   
  
"He'd better!" said Touya.   
  
Sakura sighed. Some things would just never change. Touya would never change.   
  
"Well we'll leave you now to get some rest," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Yeah, I'll see you later maybe," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Alright. Bye," said Sakura lying back down on her bed.   
  
=Syaoran was here all night? Why would he ever after what I said= thought Sakura closing her eyes to go to sleep.   
  
Back at the hotel Belle stood downstairs waiting for Syaoran. He was already 20 minutes late. Then Syaoran walked through the doors. He looked exhausted.   
  
"Syaoran!" said Belle, "Where have you been?"   
  
"I was at the hospital," said Syaoran.   
  
"The hospital? Why?" asked Belle.   
  
"This girl I know fainted last night and wouldn't wake. She's like my best friend and was my girlfriend at one time or was when I left. Now I don't know," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see," said Belle looking away.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran, "I'm really tired so can we do something some other day?"   
  
"It's okay. We don't even have to go at all," said Belle.   
  
"If that's they way you want it," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then, we won't go out at all or ever," said Belle, "I will see you at the competition where I will beat you."   
  
"Fine," said Syaoran. He was tired and really wasn't listening to her.   
  
"Fine then," said Belle storming off.   
  
"I don't think anyone has ever had this much trouble with girls in all my life," said Syaoran walking over to the elevator.   
  
"Hey Syaoran you wimp. Are you coming to the hockey game with us?" asked Jason as the doors of the elevator opened revealing him and his other friends.   
  
"Hey I'm not a wimp. I just don't let drugs run my life like you do," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hey it's my life," said Jason.   
  
"And it's my life to. I can do whatever I want with it and I'm not going to ruin it with drugs," said Syaoran pushing his way into the elevator.   
  
"Bye," said Syaoran as he pushed the door close button.   
  
"Man he's weird," said Jason.   
  
"Yeah I thought he was cool. But I guess we were wrong," said Sean.   
  
"Hey there Sean," said Kaleigh walking through to lobby towards them, "Where you off to?"   
  
"We're off to a hockey game," said Sean.   
  
"Can I come with you?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah sure, you can have Syaoran's ticket," said Sean.   
  
"Syaoran? As in Syaoran Li?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah. How do you know the loser?" asked Sean.   
  
"Hehe. He's my roommates boyfriend or ex boyfriend. I don't even think they know what they are anymore," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh, well I guess he's not that big of a loser," said Sean.   
  
"Hey he's not my boyfriend. You can dislike him. He's actually really romantic or so I've heard. But he thinks this girl is his true love. And I don't believe it. He'll never get her," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Never?" said Sean.   
  
"I just don't think he will," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah we'll I don't think he could get a girl anyways," said Sean, "He's such a geek."   
  
"So are we going or not?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh yeah right, sure," said Sean, "Let's go."   
  
So Kaleigh, Sean, Jason, Brady and Ryan walked out of the lobby of the hotel. They had lots of fun. They went to the hockey game and then they did other stuff to occupy the day. Kaleigh for the whole day forgot about her boyfriend back home and acted as if she were single. She wasn't one for relationships and her relationship back in her hometown bedazzled her friends. She was a major flirt.   
  
"Hey you know, I like you," said Sean.   
  
"I like you too, you hottie," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I don't even know why I went on this trip. It's boring all the people here are goodie two-shoes," said Sean rummaging through his coat pocket.   
  
"What ya looking for," asked Kaleigh.   
  
"My lighter and my smokes," said Sean.   
  
"Mind if I help?" asked Kaleigh sticking her hand in his pocket.   
  
"Go ahead," said Sean.   
  
"Found it," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I see, you wouldn't happen to have found my smokes have you?" asked Sean.   
  
"No, let me check this one," said Kaleigh reaching into his left pocket, "Here they are."   
  
"Wow, you're amazing. Miracle woman. I really like you," said Sean.   
  
"You ain't seen nothing yet," said Kaleigh, "Here give me one of those."   
  
"Don't tell me you smoke," said Sean.   
  
"Duh," said Kaleigh.   
  
"And why didn't I meet you sooner?" said Sean.   
  
"No clue," said Kaleigh lighting her cigarette.   
  
"I just figured you were like I don't know perfectly behaved," said Sean, "Your roommate sure is."   
  
"My roommate is in the hospital right now," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Why what happened?" asked Sean.   
  
"She fainted and wouldn't wake up. No clue why. Doctors have found nothing," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Interesting. Like a bit of magic," said Sean.   
  
"Why would you say that?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"You have no idea, do you?" asked Sean.   
  
"No, what?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"The fall of Rome was interesting wasn't it?" said Sean.   
  
"Yeah it was a blast. But I suppose you'd have to be…" said Kaleigh, "WAIT! Wait a minute! No. No way. You get away from me."   
  
"So now you remember," said Sean.   
  
"How could I not? Do you know how much trouble I got for that?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"I can't believe you don't remember me," said Sean.   
  
"I'm mad at you. You left me waiting at the altar. I waiting for 5 hours," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Let's forgive and forget. It's been what. 100 years?" said Sean.   
  
"How did you get like this anyways? Last time I saw you, you were like older and taller and not smoking," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I could ask you the same thing, what did you do and why are you smoking," said Sean.   
  
A long silence…   
  
"Improper use of magic and stress of being a teenager," they both said at the same time.   
  
"You haven't changed a bit," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Neither have you," said Sean.   
  
"I had better go now," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Why? We have lots of catching up to do," said Sean.   
  
"Okay you guys are crazy. Fall of Rome? Is that some kind of code? And improper use of magic and him being older and a non-smoker?" said Jason, "I've known him for years now and he was never older and he's been smoking always."   
  
"Yeah, sure Jason. It's a code word and as for magic whatever," said Kaleigh sarcastically.   
  
"Oh okay," said Jason. He wasn't too bright.   
  
"Yeah anyways, I'm going," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Come on stay," said Sean.   
  
"No, I'm still mad at you," said Kaleigh.   
  
"But honey that was centuries ago," said Sean emphasizing the word honey.   
  
"Urrgg. See that is why I'm mad at you. You know I hate it when you call me honey. Even back then I hated it and I still hate it," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Fine, whatever, just go then," said Sean.   
  
"I will," said Kaleigh.   
  
"She hasn't changed much since I last saw her," said Sean.   
  
"Yeah I guess a lot doesn't happen in 100 years," said Jason, "Man she's crazy, most people don't live to be a hundred."   
  
"She meant ten. She was exaggerating and the altar thing was a play I never showed up for," said Sean.   
  
"Sure it is," said Brady.   
  
"It is! Do you think I'd actually get so involved with a girl that I'd marry her? And especially that girl? No. I can't stand that one," said Sean.   
  
"But you could till you realized that it was her," said Brady.   
  
"Well yeah, but…" said Sean.   
  
"Hey, take it from you best man at the wedding you never showed up for. You really hurt her a lot," said Brady.   
  
"Yeah well," said Sean.   
  
"Think about it Jason. If you were a girl and your fiancée never showed up for your wedding and you knew it was because he was another girl. How would you feel? How would you feel even being a guy?!" said Brady.   
  
"Oh Brady shut up. I don't wanna hear you moral crap right now. I've heard for the past 100 and 5 years. Not 100. 105," said Sean.   
  
"Whatever man," said Brady.   
  
"There you guy go again," said Jason, "Talking crazy. Have you guys been smoking pot while I was in the bathroom?"   
  
"Yeah, sure," said Brady.   
  
"Oh ok," said Sean.   
  
**_Anyways, let's just get off the topic of them and back to Sakura._**   
  
"Hey Sakura," said a voice entering the room.   
  
"Oh hey Kaleigh!" said Sakura.   
  
"How are you? I heard what happened and they don't know why you fainted so suddenly. Man that is bizarre," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh I'm fine now but I'm still kinda puzzled," said Sakura.   
  
"I see. Anyways how was your day?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh nothing special really. Syaoran was here when I woke up and then my brother Touya kinda scared him away and then I talked with my dad and Touya for awhile and then my best friend was here too and she's staying here for the rest of the year and yeah. It's really cool," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh that's good," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Hello Sakura," said Syaoran entering the room.   
  
"Syaoran, it's---Not the time for you to be here. Leave right now," said Sakura and then she shook her head as if to shake something away.   
  
"Ok then, I'll be leaving," said Syaoran.   
  
"Wait---no---wait---go and don't come back ever," said Sakura.   
  
"O-O-Okay," said Syaoran, "I still love you."   
  
Sakura held her rubbed her eyes and then said, "I still love you too Syaoran."   
  
"Then why are you telling me to leave?" asked Syaoran   
  
"I'm n---telling you to leave because I don't want you in my sight," yelled Sakura.   
  
"Fine then!" yelled Syaoran, "I'll just leave."   
  
"Good, and you can…" said Sakura and with that her eyes rolled back in head and she passed out.   
  
"Oh not again," said Syaoran running over to the bed. He found the buzzer thing and continually started pressing the button again.   
  
"Sakura wake up!" said Syaoran, "Sakura please wake up. I can't lose you."   
  
"What's wrong?" said a nurse walking in.   
  
"She's passed out and she won't wake up," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh no, someone doctor get in here now," said the nurse.   
  
"What happened," said the doctor.   
  
"Patient unconscious and cannot be revived to consciousness," said the nurse.   
  
"Okay. Take her down to extensive care and have 24-hour watch on her alright. And only immediate family only and if she requests somebody then they can come in," said the doctor.   
  
"Okay," said the nurse going back to the nurse's station. She told the other nurses to get a stretcher and meet Doctor Perrium in room 102.   
  
"So will I be able to be in there with her?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Are you family?" asked Doctor Perrium.   
  
"Not exactly, I'm her boyfriend," said Syaoran.   
  
"Family only," said Doctor Perrium.   
  
"But if she asks for you when she wakes up, you can go on in later," said Doctor Perrium.   
  
"Umm…Doctor," said the nurse.   
  
"Yes?" said the doctor.   
  
"It's okay for him to go in. She knows him," said the nurse.   
  
"She does? How do you know this?" asked the doctor.   
  
"He was here when she was admitted and we was here all the night until she woke up today in the late afternoon," said the nurse.   
  
"Fine, I'll make an exception this time, but you," he said pointing at Kaleigh must leave the facilities please."   
  
"Can't I stay?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"You can stay but you cannot enter the room at any time," said the doctor, "unless she asks for you."   
  
"Alright then," said Kaleigh, "Well I might as well go home then."   
  
"Bye Kaleigh," said Syaoran.   
  
"Bye Syaoran," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Okay now that the stretcher is here, take her to room 429," said the doctor.   
  
"Yes doctor," said another nurse.   
  
So they wheeled the unconscious Sakura down the hall and into the elevator. They went up two flights and went down another hall and through a pair of double doors to the extensive care unit. They took a left and went straight into a room with only one bed. They carefully laid Sakura down on the bed and hooked her up to a heart rate monitor. Syaoran found a chair and sat down beside Sakura. He held her hand in his. He stood up and stroked the side of her face with his right hand.   
  
"Sakura, please wake up. I can't lose you now," said Syaoran as the tears started to form in his eyes.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took so long! I was at a total writers block. I'm out of that now. I hope! Anyways Christmas holidays are almost here for me so I can do lots of writing then. So anyways, Please Review.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	9. More Precautions

  
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Nine

  
  
"Oh Sakura, why won't you wake up?" said Syaoran softly.   
  
Syaoran looked about Sakura. She seemed so peaceful lying there but Syaoran missed the energetic look in her eyes. Those eyes. The eyes that Syaoran could look deep into and see deep within Sakura's soul. Her beautiful soul with all the kindness and love in the world. She had been lying still on the bad never changing for 3 days now and Syaoran was so worried.   
  
"Sakura, even though you've hurt me bad with your words, I could never love another as much as I love you," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran thought maybe it would help if he sang to her so he started to sing   
_   
"How do you explain the way,   
the stars just hang, way up in the sky?   
And do you explain the way   
rain goes away whenever you walk by.   
  
It's mystery,   
just how life can bring   
you to a place, you've never been.   
You've knocked on that door,   
100 times before   
and it suddenly let you in.   
  
I don't know when I've been so blessed.   
To love someone like you.   
I don't know I must confess.   
I only know I do   
  
Oh yeah   
  
And how do you explain they way   
my world has changed right before my eyes   
And how do you explain the way   
you gave me wing when I swore I could never fly.   
  
It's a mystery.   
What you've done for me.   
I'm in a place I've never been.   
I've knocked on that door   
100 times before   
and you've suddenly let me in   
  
I don't when I've been so blessed   
To love someone like you   
I don't I must confess   
I only I do"   
_   
Then he stopped singing for the tears forming in his eyes were now pouring down the sides of his face.   
  
"Sakura," cried Syaoran softly. "I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you."   
  
With that he leaned over Sakura and kissed her cheek and as he got up one of his tears dropped off the side of his face and landed on Sakura's cheek.   
  
Sakura started to stir. She moaned.   
  
"Wha-What-What happened," said Sakura blinking her eyes.   
  
"You fainted again," said Syaoran.   
  
"For how long? I feel like I've slept off a millennium," said Sakura.   
  
"You've been asleep for three days," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh, no. This had got to stop. I can't keep on fainting. Syaoran, I need to tell you something right now. Don't take anything mean I say seriously. Please," said Sakura.   
  
"Why shouldn't I? It's you saying it to me. You hate me, you can't stand the sight of me and what else was it you said before you fainted?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I swear. It's not my fault. Whenever I faint I'm yelling at you and when I'm yelling I get dizzy and I start to yell at you and I get dizzier and then I just lose consciousness," said Sakura.   
  
"You expect me to believe that?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"It's true! I'm not telling you off now am I? Syaoran, you have to help me!" said Sakura.   
  
"I don't have to do anything," said Syaoran.   
  
"Please, I can't lose you, I can't, not again," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, how long am I supposed to take this? You yell I leave, I come back, you love, and yell and I leave," said Syaoran, "It's a vicious cycle."   
  
"Syaoran, I'm serious now," said Sakura, "there is something going on in my head. I don't know what to do but I know that I need you to help me and only you can stop this."   
  
"Sakura, I believe you but I just don't know how much my heart can take," said Syaoran.   
  
"I pray that it can take some more because I don't know what is happening to me," said Sakura.   
  
"I don't know either. But I'll catch up with you later. I have to think about this. It's not exactly sinking in," said Syaoran, "I'll phone you."   
  
With that he gave Sakura a peck on the cheek and left the hospital room.   
  
=He is some guy= thought Sakura.   
  
=How can I keep doing this?= thought Syaoran, =I love her but there is no way I can keep doing this=   
  
Syaoran walked out of the hospital and down the street. He sat down on the bench to wait for the bus. He had about 10 minutes till the bus came. He had a lot on his mind with no solution for the dilemma on his hands.   
  
=What to do about Sakura= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Maybe you should give up?" said a voice.   
  
"Huh?" said Syaoran looking up, "Oh hi Kaleigh."   
  
"Hey, so what's up?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Not much. Just hung out with a few friends and now I'm getting on a bus to go home or back to the hotel anyways. My temporary home," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh interesting," said Syaoran.   
  
"So how are things with Sakura?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh they're fine," said Syaoran, "I mean things are fine. Great even."   
  
"Really? When I was there she was yelling at you," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah well, apparently that is beyond her control and I'm just working on getting past that," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see, but can you really see past that?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"I don't know. Maybe, I'm not sure. I'm only a teenager. Most people don't have to deal with a girlfriend whose mind is in someone else's hands," said Syaoran.   
  
"You don't know that," said Kaleigh, "There could be many people who have their mind in someone else's hands. Like someone possessed. They have their mind and their body taken over by someone else."   
  
"That's different. Or at least slightly different," said Syaoran, "Oh look, we're here. I'll talk to you tomorrow," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright, see ya tomorrow Syaoran," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Man that guy has no conscious. He is such a player. He comes home with someone new every night. I think you got played," said Donna, Belle's best friend.   
  
"Who knows? I just wish I had never talked to him," said Belle.   
  
"He is cute. No doubt about that. Actually, he's a heartthrob but who cares. If he had a conscious he would've said sorry about breaking it again and he would've seen if he could do something else. Though I dunno. Rumour has it Sakura Kinomoto is his girlfriend from way back," said Donna.   
  
"I see. I guess he was just ya know being a good guy. But then again coming home with Kaleigh. She is a tramp if you ask me," said Belle.   
  
"I didn't, but all the same I agree,' said Donna.   
  
Syaoran spotted Belle and Donna in the coffee shop and walked over to them.   
  
"Hey Belle sorry about everything. I really am. I would like to plan to do something later. Like go for that coffee I said I'd go to you with. I would, but I can't. I am so confused right now. As you've heard, Sakura Kinomoto is my girlfriend from way back and we're having some strange problems at the moment so I have to focus on that. Anyways, umm… Hi Belle's friend. I'm Syaoran Li, future head of the Li Clan in China," said Syaoran.   
  
"Pleasure to meet you Syaoran. My name is Donna Peterson," said Donna.   
  
"Nice to meet you Donna. I'm sorry but I must leave you two now. So I bid you a goodnight and a lovely evening. Pleasure to meet you Donna. Goodbye Belle," said Syaoran walking towards the elevators.   
  
"You know. I think I change my mind about the player part," said Donna.   
  
"Yeah me too," said Belle.   
  
"He's a sweetie," said Donna.   
  
"And the sweet ones are always already taken," said Belle.   
  
Syaoran walked to the elevator. He was tired and more confused than he had ever been in his whole entire life. He knew that because he had magic he wasn't normal but even people with magical powers didn't usually have to deal with this.   
  
Syaoran opened his hotel room door and flopped down on his bed.   
  
"This is all too confusing," said Syaoran to himself.   
  
=And you don't know how much more confusing it's going to get= thought Kaleigh as she watched Syaoran in the shadows.   
  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to spy on people," said a voice.   
  
"Oh leave me alone," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Aww honey," said the voice.   
  
"Sean, go away," said Kaleigh.   
  
"No, we need to talk," said Sean.   
  
"If we needed to talk, you would have contacted me before. It doesn't take 100 years to talk to somebody. Especially when that somebody left someone at the altar and then disappeared for 100 years," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I said I was sorry. I don't know how much sorrier I can get," said Sean.   
  
"Sean you're a jerk just leave me alone," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Why do you insist on hurting my feelings? Do you hate me?" asked Sean sarcastically.   
  
"As a matter of fact I do to both questions," said Kaleigh, "Because we all know that you hurt me more than I could ever hurt you with just words."   
  
"Come on give me another chance. I've changed, really," said Sean.   
  
"Ha! I don't believe you," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Sean, you could never change. Brady had been trying to get through to you for years and you never listen. Never," said Kaleigh.   
  
"People can change suddenly. A bit of Brady's lectures sunk in," said Sean.   
  
"So? It can't erase the memories. The memory of standing at the altar for hours waiting for you just doesn't go away you know. All my family members were constantly looking around to see if you'd come through those doors. But you never came. I waited for five hours till I just gave up and went home, heartbroken," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I'm sorry and if I could go back in time, I'd change it all. Really I would," said Sean.   
  
"Can't you just leave me alone?" asked Kaleigh, "I don't want to go through the pain again. All I want to do is my job, ok? Is that so much to ask?"   
  
"If you really want me to leave you alone, I'll go. I really am sorry though," said Sean.   
  
"Sure you are," said Kaleigh turning away from him.   
  
=Man, I messed up big time. I'm a screw up= thought Sean.   
  
=Never will I go through that pain ever again, even if…No, I don't. I'm not that dumb= thought Kaleigh.   
  
**_Back to Sakura_**   
  
Sakura sat in her bed watching television. There was nothing to do and she was feeling fine. She just wanted to go back to her hotel room. She hated the hospital room and she wanted to just go home.   
  
"Miss Kinomoto?" said the nurse.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.   
  
"Would you like to go back to your hotel room?" asked the nurse.   
  
"More than anything," said Sakura.   
  
"Well we'll call your dad and get him to sign the release forms and then you'll be out of here," said the nurse.   
  
"Great," said Sakura.   
  
About half an hour later Sakura was dressed and ready to go back to the hotel room. Though she was a little dizzy. She had been in bed for a very long time and it felt weird to be standing again.   
  
"I'm glad to be out of here," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm glad you are out of here too," said Fugitaka, "I thought for awhile I'd never see you outside of a hospital bed."   
  
"Well I am and that's all that matters," said Sakura, "I also don't intend on going back here ever again."   
  
"Well it is my hope that you will never be admitted to any hospital ever again. Unless of course you're giving me my first grandchild," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Dad! That's embarrassing and a long ways away," said Sakura.   
  
"I should hope so," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Can you drive me back to the hotel dad?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sure, I'm staying there myself. Didn't you know that?" asked Fugitaka.   
  
"No, nobody told me," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh, well it's a very nice hotel," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Yeah I know and I'll be staying there for awhile," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes, awhile doesn't quite cover it," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Woah, this is a nice rental car dad," said Sakura getting in the car followed by her father.   
  
"It is pretty nice isn't it?" said Fugitaka.   
  
"So how much longer do you have here?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't know. I might be doing some lectures here at some of the universities," said Fugitaka.   
  
"That would be cool," said Sakura.   
  
"Yes, it sounds fun," said Fugitaka.   
  
"I'm glad you and Touya are here. I missed you guys," said Sakura.   
  
"We missed you too Sakura. It wasn't the same back home without you. We pretty much jumped at this chance to come see you. I know that it wasn't the most pleasant circumstances to come but still I am glad and very glad you are alright," said Fugitaka.   
  
"I'm sorry I worried you," said Sakura.   
  
"You don't need to be sorry. It's not your fault that you had to go to the hospital," said Fugitaka.   
  
"We're here now," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh so we are," said Fugitaka, "I'll let you off here and I'll talk to you later and if you need me the receptionist will tell you where I am."   
  
"Okay dad. Love you," said Sakura.   
  
"I love you too," said Fugitaka.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura.   
  
"See you honey," said Fugitaka driving away.   
  
Sakura walked into the hotel where Kaleigh greeted her.   
  
"Hey Sakura!" said Kaleigh.   
  
"Hi Kaleigh," said Sakura, "How are you?"   
  
"I'm fine. How are you doing? Are you feeling better?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Sakura.   
  
"Are you busy?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah, I'm going to go upstairs and go to sleep. I'm tired," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright, I'll see you later," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura walked away smiling.   
  
=Kaleigh is so nice. She reminds me of Tomoyo= thought Sakura.   
  
Sakura pushed the elevator button.   
  
"This thing takes so long," said Sakura impatiently.   
  
Finally the door opened and there standing was Syaoran.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hey Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Just upstairs to sleep," said Sakura, "Where are you going?"   
  
"I was on my way to the hospital. Luckily you've come just in time to save me the trip," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's good, it's raining today. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah?" said Sakura.   
  
"Uh. Do you want to come in the elevator?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Oh, yeah," said Sakura blushing slightly.   
  
"I was also wondering if you'd like to come up to my hotel room. Maybe we could uh make tea or something," said Syaoran scratching the back of his head.   
  
"Sure, sounds great," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh, great," said Syaoran pushing the elevator button to close the doors and go up to his suite.   
  
"Which room are you staying in?" asked Sakura.   
  
"The Penthouse suite on top. There's only one suite up there so it's nice and quiet," said Syaoran.   
  
"I bet it is," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, I know that you haven't quite been yourself lately but why do you get so mad at me?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I don't know," said Sakura turning away from Syaoran.   
  
"I love you all the same, but there is only so much I can take," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know and I don't expect you to take it all or even understand it all. I just, I don't know," said Sakura stepping out of the elevator ahead of him.   
  
"I understand," said Syaoran stepping out.   
  
"Do you really?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Well, I'm trying to," said Syaoran.   
  
"You will never know how stressful it is or how hard it is to tell someone you love that you hate them. And not even mean to. I don't do it purposely. It just comes out that way and before I know it, I'm yelling some more. I try to stop myself but it takes all my strength," said Sakura.   
  
"And that is why you lose consciousness, right?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura.   
  
"Let's continue this in my place," said Syaoran sliding the card through and opening the door.   
  
"Wow," said Sakura, "This is a nice suite."   
  
"Thank you," said Syaoran.   
  
"*Yawn* is that a fireplace?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yes it is," said Syaoran, "You seem tired."   
  
"Yeah, I am," said Sakura.   
  
"You can take a nap on the couch if you like," said Syaoran.   
  
"Could I?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Thank you so much," said Sakura giving Syaoran a hug.   
  
"No problem," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura went over to the couch and lay down. Within minutes she was asleep.   
  
Syaoran came up beside her and sat on the floor.   
  
=Sakura, you look like an angel lying there. I need to know what's going on. I'm going to call Eriol here= thought Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran left the living room to his room where he sat down on the floor. He needed it to be as quiet as he could get it. If he tried hard enough he could reach Eriol's thoughts.   
  
=Eriol= thought Syaoran =Eriol I need you here right now=   
  
"What is it Syaoran?" asked Eriol popping of nowhere.   
  
"Keep it down," said Syaoran, "Sakura is sleeping."   
  
"Where?" asked Eriol.   
  
"In the living room," said Syaoran.   
  
"Is something wrong? Why did you call me?" asked Eriol.   
  
"It's Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"What's happened?" asked Eriol.   
  
"She had no control of what she says to me," said Syaoran.   
  
"Just you?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran.   
  
"Maybe she just doesn't love you anymore. Maybe she loves another," said Eriol thinking back to Science class in Japan.   
  
**_"Yeah I can see how that could be a little strange. But maybe he showed her something about himself that changed her opinion of him," said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah maybe," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Anyways don't worry. If Cody makes Sakura happy, isn't that a good thing?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Yeah I suppose, it's just that I really believe that they belong together," said Tomoyo._**   
  
"No she told me she loved me," said Syaoran.   
  
=Scratch that idea out= thought Eriol.   
  
"I think she's being controlled by something. She yells and yells at me and then in mid sentence while she's yelling she loses consciousness," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's not good," said Eriol.   
  
"Yes and it's happened twice now," said Syaoran, "Once was only one day and the last time was three days."   
  
"I don't like this at all," said Eriol.   
  
"Is it a new enemy?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Afraid so," said Eriol.   
  
"I don't want to face anything. I just need to find a pattern in all of this. I just don't want to lost Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know you don't," said Eriol, "but there really isn't much we can do. Just stay away from her or if you do talk to her, make sure no one else is near by. If it is someone they'll need to be close to do damage."   
  
"Alright, thanks for the advice," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm going to go find an apartment and stay here and look over things," said Eriol.   
  
"Alright. That's good. Hey, maybe you could stay with Tomoyo. She's staying here in a house up in the British Properties in West Vancouver," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, maybe I'll do that," said Eriol.   
  
"Would you like some tea?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"No, I think, I am going to go over to Tomoyo's now," said Eriol, "Goodbye."   
  
"Goodbye," said Syaoran.   
  
Then Eriol disappeared.   
  
"Sakura, I wish I knew what you were going through," said Syaoran.   
  
=That can be arranged= thought someone, =I'm doing this for you honey. But maybe I'll humour him awhile and wait=   
  
"Syaoran," mumbled Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran entering the room.   
  
"Thanks for letting me nap here. I should go down stairs now. It's almost time for dinner and maybe I'll ask Kaleigh to come have dinner with me in the restaurant," said Sakura.   
  
"Wait," said Syaoran, "Why don't you stay here for dinner? I can call room service."   
  
"That would be nice, but you've already done enough. You let me have a lovely sleep up here away from distractions and I couldn't ask for dinner as well," said Sakura.   
  
"You're not asking. I'm offering," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well alright then," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh, I am so glad," said Syaoran, "I'll just go call room service."   
  
=I love him so much= thought Sakura, =I wish I had control over what I say to him=   
  
"Done, dinner will be up in a moment," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's good," said Sakura.   
  
"You know, I missed you and thought about you every night in China," said Syaoran.   
  
"Me too. I dreamed of you ever night," said Sakura.   
  
"I wish I had come back sooner," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, I'm so sorry for all the mean things I said. I wish I could control it, but I can't and when I try I lose consciousness and then, I feel horrible and I, just can't stand it," said Sakura.   
  
"I wish I could stop what's happening to you but I can't. All I can do is try to protect you," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm scared," said Sakura with tears starting to form in her eyes.   
  
"It's okay," said Syaoran going over to her and holding her, "I'll protect you or die trying."   
  
"Syaoran, I feel so safe in your arms," said Sakura.   
  
"I hope it's always that way," said Syaoran kissing her forehead.   
  
=The time has come. Oh this is going to be enjoyable= thought someone lurking in the shadows.   
  
Sakura lifted her head up and looked deep into Syaoran eyes. Then all of the sudden she saw something flash through his eyes.   
  
"Syaoran?" said Sakura.   
  
"What do you want?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh who cares? Just get out of here," said Syaoran pushing her away.   
  
"Syaoran, stop being like this," said Sakura.   
  
"Like what?" said Syaoran, "I just want you to get the hell out of my room."   
  
"What's happened to you?" said Sakura backing away from him.   
  
"What do you mean what's happened to me? I just can't stand seeing you. I want you to get out NOW!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, I need to help you. This isn't you. Your not like that," said Sakura.   
  
"JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM. I HATE YOU," yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, you don't mean that," said Sakura.   
  
"YES I DO. GET OUT NOW," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran don't do this to me," said Sakura starting to cry.   
  
"Oh, don't start crying. You disgust me you cry baby," said Syaoran.   
  
"Fine, if that's the way you feel that I'm going," said Sakura going to the door.   
  
"Finally," said Syaoran.   
  
Sakura opened the door to leave and there was room service with their dinner.   
  
"Your dinner Miss," said the room service person.   
  
"Oh, just send it back," said Sakura.   
  
"I ordered it and I'll decide what to do with it!" snapped Syaoran.   
  
"Fine, you do that," said Sakura getting on the elevator.   
  
"Send it back. I don't want it," said Syaoran.   
  
"Yes sir," said the room service person.   
  
Syaoran closed the door. He walked a few steps and fell to his knees. He gasped for air. He felt dizzy and weak.   
  
=Be careful what you wish for Syaoran Li…= thought the person in the shadow and with that it left.   
  
=What just happened= though Syaoran, =that was the most horrible feeling ever. I told Sakura I hated her. Why is this happening? Who is doing this?=   
  
Then Syaoran used up what energy he had left to contact Eriol.   
  
=Eriol, please…come…qui…= thought Syaoran and then he passed out.   
  
"Syaoran was is it? I'm kind of busy right…Oh no!" said Eriol.   
  
Eriol summoned his staff and pulled out the heal card.   
  
"Bring him back to full strength again," said Eriol to the card.   
  
The card nodded and went to Syaoran.   
  
"What happened?" said Syaoran getting up.   
  
"That's what I want to know," said Eriol, "you summoned me here."   
  
"Oh, I remember now. I was with Sakura up here because I didn't want her to go be exposed the evil and then I asked her to stay for dinner and then I yelled at her and said I hated her and she left and then I passed out," said Syaoran.   
  
"You did what?" said Eriol.   
  
"I told her that I hated her…" said Syaoran looking down at his feet.   
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Eriol.   
  
"I didn't have any control over what I was saying," said Syaoran, "One minute I was holding her and then I was yelling at her and inside I was fighting as hard as I could to stop myself but I couldn't."   
  
"This is more dangerous than I thought," said Eriol, "If they're targeting you now I can only guess who they will try to target next."   
  
"I know and now Sakura is probably crying because of me," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright. I'm taking you and Sakura to Tomoyo's where I can watch over both of you," said Eriol.   
  
"What about the competition?" asked Syaoran, "It starts tomorrow."   
  
"We'll have someone drive you over there in the morning but for tonight this is what I'm doing to protect both of you," said Eriol.   
  
"Fine, as long as Sakura is safe," said Syaoran.   
  
"Now you go get her for me please," said Eriol.   
  
"I don't know if that is such a good idea," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why not? Oh right you told her you hated her. Well this is your chance to patch things up. Be strong, you can do it," said Eriol.   
  
"Fine, but I don't know how to face after I said all of those horrible things," said Syaoran.   
  
"Just try," said Eriol.   
  
"I'll try," said Syaoran.   
  
**_Now let's just go back to Sakura and see what happened after she left Syaoran's room._**   
  
Sakura sat in the elevator in tears. She couldn't believe her Syaoran had done that to her. The pain in her heart was so immense.   
  
"Syaoran, why?" she sobbed.   
  
"Sakura?!" said a voice as the elevator doors opened.   
  
"Oh Kaleigh, Hi," said Sakura wiping away her tears.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Sya-Syaoran said he hated me and he called me a cry baby," said Sakura.   
  
"What? Why would he do that?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"I don't know. One minute he was holding me and then I saw something flash in his eyes and then he was horrible to me," said Sakura.   
  
"It's okay," said Kaleigh, "We'll go back to our room and bury our sorrows in a bowl of ice cream."   
  
Sakura gave a weak laugh, "Sure. Better than staying here in the elevator I suppose."   
  
"Definitely," said Kaleigh.   
  
=This is all wrong. I know Syaoran and he wouldn't do that to her. Who did this? I really must thank them= thought Kaleigh.   
  
"He didn't seem to have any control over what he was saying. It was like me, except he didn't faint. Not while I was there. Maybe he did after. I don't know. Maybe I should go check on him," said Sakura.   
  
"No, no, no. That'll make you look desperate like you need him. You need to be strong and show that he can't do that to you," said Kaleigh.   
  
"But I love him and I know that he would never hurt me intentionally," said Sakura.   
  
"I don't know why you trust him so much be a nice guy. All guys are pigs. They're rotten and horrible and leave you at the altar on your wedding day and never show up," said Kaleigh opening the door to their hotel room.   
  
"Huh? Wedding day? You've almost been married before?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Oh no. We did this play at School and my ex-boyfriend was playing the groom and I was playing the bride and he never showed up. I was so upset and I broke up with him and then yeah," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh I see. I wouldn't let that make you think all guys are pigs," said Sakura.   
  
"I think my boyfriend is cheating on me," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I called one of my friends back home and they told me that he had been dating some girls while I was gone," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I see," said Sakura, "that could definitely do it."   
  
"Uh-huh," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Anyways, let's break out the ice cream," said Sakura.   
  
"Good idea," said Kaleigh, "I'm starting to get depressed now."   
  
"Well a nice big bowl of ice cream should change that," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah maybe," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Where are our other roommates?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't know and frankly I don't care. They're not very nice and I don't think they like me very much," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I don't know why. You're really nice. You're like my best friend right now," said Sakura.   
  
"And your mine too," said Kaleigh. =Yeah right, I'm just doing my job=   
  
"Here you go," said Sakura handing Kaleigh a bowl of cookie dough ice cream.   
  
"Oh great, my favourite," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Mine too," said Sakura.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
"I wonder who that is," said Sakura.   
  
"I'll get it," said Kaleigh, "Oh it's you."   
  
"Kaleigh forgive me please. Come on baby, I'm down here on my knees," said Sean.   
  
"You are pathetic," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I'm pathetic, you're pathe… Fine your not, but please can we just talk?" asked Sean.   
  
"What is there to talk about? I'm still mad at you," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Please just come with me and talk. Please," said Sean.   
  
"Fine. Sakura," said Kaleigh turning from Sean to Sakura.   
  
"Yeah?" said Sakura.   
  
"I have to go. Sorry, we'll talk later okay?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah, sure," said Sakura.   
  
"Bye," said Kaleigh closing the door.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
"Who is it now?" said Sakura to herself.   
  
"Forgive me please," said Syaoran down on his knees.   
  
"Syaoran?" said Sakura, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I ask for your forgiveness," said Syaoran, "I didn't mean to say those things."   
  
"I believe you," said Sakura.   
  
"Thank you, now lets go," said Syaoran.   
  
"Where?" asked Sakura.   
  
"We're staying at Tomoyo's tonight," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why? What about the competition tomorrow?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Because Eriol wants to watch over us and Tomoyo will get someone to drive us there in the morning," said Syaoran.   
  
"Fine, Let's go," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm so glad you are being so understanding about this," said Syaoran.   
  
"I love you Syaoran Li, nothing will ever change that," said Sakura.   
  
"I love you too Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to the roof," said Sakura.   
  
"Why the roof?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"So I can use the well you know," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh right, Eriol's upstairs in my apartment waiting. He's going to, well you know too," said Syaoran.   
  
"Alright then, let's get in the elevator," said Sakura.   
  
"No, let's take the stairs," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't want any MISHAPS to occur," said Syaoran.   
  
"Gotcha," said Sakura.   
  
So Sakura and Syaoran climbed all those stairs. Well actually they didn't. Sakura and Syaoran made sure no one was in the stairs and Sakura took out her key. She got the lock card to lock all the doors and then she used to fly card to go up all the flights of stairs.   
  
So finally they were there up at Syaoran's hotel room.   
  
"Ready to go?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Ready," they both said and then they found themselves at Tomoyo's house.   
  
"Syaoran," said Eriol.   
  
"Yes?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Be aware of everything at all times," said Eriol.   
  
"I will," said Syaoran.   
  
Author's Note: That's where I'm ending it. I have no idea how to end it. So there you go, that's the end. The only song in this was "Only know I do" by Adam Gregory. It's a good song. And who is the stranger that was controlling Syaoran? It wasn't Kaleigh so who's out to get them now? Anyways, I hope to get another chapter up soon.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan. 


	10. Dangerous encounters

  
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A song fic/Fan fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All right reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Ten

  
  
"Here both of you will be safe. I have spells throughout the whole house and around the house and even on the rooms that you sleep on. Everything should be fine and whatever has been happening will not happen. Just stay inside the walls do not go outside for any reason at all please," said Eriol.   
  
"Hey, don't worry Eriol. We'll stay inside," said Syaoran.   
  
"We like having control over our own minds," said Sakura.   
  
"Don't go outside for anything. Even if you hear noise or see things that can't be explained," said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah, sure," said Syaoran.   
  
"Eriol," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes?" said Eriol turning to Tomoyo.   
  
"I think they understand, let's go have some dinner," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Good idea," said Eriol.   
  
"If he doesn't calm down I'm going to deck him," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's okay," said Sakura entering the dining room.   
  
"So Sakura, tell me about these times when you start yelling at Syaoran for no apparent reason," said Eriol.   
  
"Well what happens is all of the sudden I kind of get pushed back. Like in my head, me and my personality just get pushed away and someone comes in and starts talking through me. So I try to fight back and I'm fighting in my head to get control over my mind and then I usually lose and lose consciousness," said Sakura.   
  
"I see, was it the same way for you Syaoran?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran, "except I won but I was to weak once I got control over my mind."   
  
The servants walked in and put the meals in front of them.   
  
"This is not good," said Eriol, "I don't know who could be doing this. You've done all you have to do. The cards are changed and the book says nothing about an evil."   
  
"Well maybe it's just someone on their own. Maybe they're doing it for the hell of it because they're evil. I don't know. All I know is that it is a horrible experience," said Sakura.   
  
"Nothing could be worse than losing the ability to have control over your mind," said Syaoran.   
  
"*Yawn* I'm tired," said Sakura, "I think I am going to go to sleep now."   
  
"Goodnight Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"Goodnight everyone," said Sakura.   
  
"I'll show you your room," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura walking out of the dining room with Tomoyo.   
  
"Stay away from Sakura," said Eriol.   
  
"What?" said Syaoran.   
  
"You heard me," said Eriol, "When you are within these walls, you can be as close as you like. But outside these walls, you stay away from her. As far as you can get."   
  
"How is that possible? We have the contest and we're in it together. We see each other all the time," said Syaoran.   
  
"Seeing is fine, but you stay away from her and vice versa. I will tell her tomorrow when she wakes up. But I'm afraid that she'll lose consciousness and she'll never wake up again," said Eriol, "I know you don't want that to happen."   
  
"Of course not, but I love Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"You are soon forgetting that you have someone controlling you too. You are at risk too. If I hadn't gotten to you, who knows? You may have been out for a long time too," said Eriol.   
  
"Yeah, I did forget that. Fine I'll stay away from Sakura, for now. But just please try and figure this out soon," said Syaoran, "I'm done now, so I'm going upstairs to practice for tomorrow and say goodnight to Sakura."   
  
"Alright. If you see Tomoyo tell her---," said Eriol.   
  
"Tell me what?" asked Tomoyo walking into the room.   
  
"Oh I just wanted him to tell you that I loved you," said Eriol.   
  
"I love you too Eriol," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Night," said Syaoran.   
  
"Goodnight Syaoran," said Tomoyo as Syaoran went up the stairs.   
  
"Eriol," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes?" said Syaoran.   
  
"If Sakura loses consciousness, what will happen?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't know. She may never wake up," said Eriol.   
  
Tomoyo gasped, "No it can't be true," she said.   
  
"I may not be. I don't know. And that is what I don't like. Not knowing what's going to happen next," said Eriol standing up and looking out the window.   
  
Tomoyo came up and stood beside him and held her. The both looked out the window while two people in greater Vancouver were talking. Well not exactly.   
  
"You tell right now while you dragged me out here," said Kaleigh, "Or I'm leaving."   
  
"I wanted to tell you something," said Sean.   
  
"What is it?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"I know why you're here," said Sean.   
  
"So why don't you tell me why I'm here," said Kaleigh.   
  
"You're here to cause some pain and dissention between a certain two…people," said Sean.   
  
"DING DING DING. We have a winner. How long did it take you figure that one out Einstein?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"Not long. I know you'd be up to something like this. It has your trademark written all over it," said Sean.   
  
"Is that all you have to say? Because if it is, I'm going now because I've got work to do," said Kaleigh walking away.   
  
"No," said Sean.   
  
"What is it?" asked Kaleigh impatiently.   
  
"Please give me another chance. I know I messed up big time. Just please hear me out," said Sean.   
  
"I don't know why I should, but I'll listen. You have five minutes," said Kaleigh.   
  
"When I left you at the altar about, well I don't quite remember how long it was. But I'm really sorry. I realized that was the biggest mistake of my life. I still really love you and I've been living in agony for a long time with this big burden of regret on my back and if I could turn back time, I would," said Sean.   
  
"Sean, that's really sweet. The only thing is. I know you have the ability to turn back time," said Kaleigh.   
  
"It's a figure of speech Kaleigh," said Sean, "please forgive me."   
  
"I'll consider it. I've been in pain too," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I did something tonight and I don't know if you'll appreciate it. Mostly because you hate my guts but I helped you," said Sean.   
  
"Helped…me? How?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"I heard that Syaoran yelled at Sakura, told her to just get out. Even went as far as saying he hated her," said Sean.   
  
"Yeah so?" said Kaleigh, "Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me that was you?"   
  
"Fine, I won't tell you," said Sean.   
  
"I can't believe it," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Are you mad?" asked Sean.   
  
"No, not at all. That was a great thing you did. Thank you Sean," said Kaleigh.   
  
"You're thanking me?" said Sean.   
  
"Yeah I suppose I am," said Kaleigh.   
  
"It's a nice change," said Sean.   
  
"You know Sean, I don't hate you," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Could have fooled me," said Sean.   
  
"It's that I can't forgive you for what you did to me," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I was young. I made stupid mistakes. Marriage. Together Forever. All that scared me a lot. I wasn't ready for a family, not yet. To settle down," said Sean.   
  
"What makes you think you can now? Right now your stuck in a teenagers body, so apparently you couldn't have learned too much," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh trust me. I've been stuck like this for 5 years now," said Sean, "Five long years. I've had a lot of time to think. Besides seem you haven't changed from your meddling ways. I don't see you in your actual body."   
  
"So what if I was meddling?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"It proves that you haven't changed a lot," said Sean, "You are still the same old Kaleigh I left behind."   
  
"Did you ever wonder why?" said Kaleigh, "Oh who cares. I've got to go now."   
  
"Please don't walk away from me again," said Sean.   
  
"You walked away first," said Kaleigh walking away.   
  
"Damn," said Sean grabbing his head. He pulled out his lighter and his pack of cigarettes, "Why can't life just go right for me for once? I can't do anything right. Even get back my ex girlfriend."   
  
Sean sat down on the sidewalk. "Can't catch a break."   
  
He took one drag after another tasting the bitter horrid taste of the cigarette. He knew it was stupid and pointless but still, for some reason, it calmed him and he almost enjoyed it.   
  
=Why should I ever forgive him? He left me, her hurt me, and he hasn't changed. At least, well maybe he has. Maybe he's not the same guy he once was. Maybe he could love me the way I want to be loved. But I made a promise to myself that day= thought Kaleigh.   
  
_"Kaleigh, it's okay. Everything will be alright," said Ashley her maid of honour.   
  
"No, it's not. He's not coming and he'll never come. He told me he loved me Ashley," sobbed Kaleigh.   
  
"Well, he lied. He's a liar and I hope he rots in hell for what he's done to you today," said Ashley.   
  
"Thanks," said Kaleigh.   
  
"No problem now let's go get you cleaned up and we'll go out and have dinner or something," said Ashley.   
  
"Alright, but I swear that I will never forgive him," said Kaleigh, "I wish and I don't even know why I feel like this... I wish I could make someone's life a hell. I know I have the power to do it. I'd like to break apart two people who are so in love."   
_   
=How can I forgive him? I promised I wouldn't= thought Kaleigh. =But still part of me still loves him. Then again, I still have my boyfriend back home. I loved him a lot too. But now that I think of it, I never really loved him all that much. Besides, I think he's cheating on me. Maybe I'm just paranoid. Then again, I don't know, he spends so much time with Jessica and he even breaks dates to 'study' with her. I don't think anyone studies that much. Not at the hours and days they do. Oh who cares? It's over=   
  
Kaleigh continued to walk down the streets. She reached into her pockets and grabbed her box of cigarettes. She lit it up and continued to walk.   
  
=Man, I'm messed up= thought Kaleigh.   
  
Someone grabbed Kaleigh from behind.   
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" asked the guy.   
  
"Let me go," yelled Kaleigh.   
  
"No I don't think so," said the guy.   
  
"Someone HELP!" yelled Kaleigh.   
  
No one was around. Kaleigh was alone in a bad part of Vancouver.   
  
"No one here to save you," said the guy.   
  
Kaleigh elbowed the guy in the stomach hard and started to run.   
  
The guy groaned and started to run after her. Kaleigh screamed totally forgetting everything except to run. She ran and ran with the guy close behind her and starting to get closer and closer at the time. Finally he grabbed her.   
  
"Okay, now your going to die," he said as he kept her from moving.   
  
"Please, please, don't kill me," cried Kaleigh.   
  
"Maybe I won't. You're a pretty little thing you know. You may be of some use to me," he said stroking her cheek.   
  
"Just please. Let me go," said Kaleigh with tears falling down the side of her face.   
  
"You got a nice body. Nice rack," he said putting his hand up her shirt.   
  
She slapped his hand away.   
  
"Angry lil thing aren't ya? Well maybe I oughta just take you back to my place," he said.   
  
"Just leave me alone!" said Kaleigh trying to get away.   
  
"Why, you're mine," he said putting his hand up her shirt again.   
  
"HELP PLEASE ANYONE!" cried Kaleigh.   
  
"Nice pants. You'd look better without them," he said trying to undo them.   
  
At that moment Sean was walking around the corner of the street smoking his cigarette. He was depressed and looking pretty down. All of the sudden he heard 'HELP PLEASE ANYONE'. He looked up. He saw a guy trying to undo Kaleigh's pants. He dropped his cigarette.   
  
"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" yelled Sean who was at the end of the street.   
  
"OR WHAT?" the guy yelled.   
  
Sean ran faster than he had ever run before. He ran up to the guy and punched him right in the face and he let go of Kaleigh and held his face.   
  
"Or you're going to pay," said the guy.   
  
"No you are," said Sean. He muttered some words under his breath and the guy turned into a beetle. Sean went over and stepped on it.   
  
"Are you ok?" asked Sean rushing over to her.   
  
Kaleigh shook her head. She was trembling. She fell against the wall. She was crying.   
  
"He, he, he touched me and he tried to but he didn't and then you came and then he," said Kaleigh not really making much sense.   
  
"It's okay," said Sean holding her.   
  
"If you hadn't came he would have…" said Kaleigh crying into Sean's shoulder.   
  
"It's alright, you're fine. You're going to be okay," said Sean.   
  
"Sean," cried Kaleigh, "thank you."   
  
"Your welcome," said Sean.   
  
"If you hadn't come when you did. I don't know," sobbed Kaleigh.   
  
"It's okay," said Sean, "No come on, stand up and we'll walk home. No, we'll call a cab. I don't want to take any chances."   
  
"Thanks," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Have I gained your trust? Do you trust me? Do you believe me? I swear Kaleigh. I still love you," said Sean.   
  
"I believe you but still. I don't know. I'm so grateful but I don't know if I'm ready to completely forgive you," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah, I can understand that. I guess it's all I can ask," said Sean getting out his cell phone and dialling a cab.   
  
"Yeah, uh-huh. About five minutes? Okay," said Sean, "They'll be here soon."   
  
"Couldn't you just zap us there or something?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"I don't want to take the chance someone will see us pop out of nowhere," said Sean.   
  
"Good thinking. I should have considered that," said Kaleigh.   
  
"It's okay. Doesn't matter," said Sean.   
  
"Sean," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah?" said Sean.   
  
"Thanks," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Your welcome," said Sean, "Here's the cab. You go first."   
  
Kaleigh climbed into the cab. She was much more calm she had been before.   
  
"You'll be fine," said Sean, "You've had bad stuff happen before. I'll help you and be here for you."   
  
"Thanks," said Kaleigh, "A lot of people wouldn't do that for me."   
  
"It's fine. Really I don't mind helping you. In fact I love helping you," said Sean.   
  
"Everyone hates me," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Not everyone hates you. I don't hate you," said Sean.   
  
"That's just one. People they think very lowly of me. Though I guess I can't blame them. Most know I have a boyfriend back home and me going out and hanging with you and your friends. They just didn't like it," said Kaleigh.   
  
"You have a boyfriend back home?" said Sean.   
  
"Yeah, I was going to call him tonight and tell him it's over," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I see. Why?" asked Sean.   
  
"I don't love him," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I see. That would be a good reason," said Sean.   
  
"Yeah," said Kaleigh, "I don't think I ever really loved him."   
  
"Hmm…" said Sean.   
  
"Yeah, so you have a girlfriend?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"No," said Sean.   
  
"I'm surprised," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Why? I didn't want a girlfriend. Didn't want to have to live with the regret. Besides I had issues that I needed cleared up," said Sean.   
  
"Did you ever clear them up?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah I think so," said Sean.   
  
"That's $13.20," said the taxi driver.   
  
"Here you go," said Sean giving him the money.   
  
"Thanks," said Kaleigh to Sean.   
  
"Your welcome," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Do you want me to come up with you to your room? We can talk if you want. Or I can just be there for you," said Sean.   
  
"No I'll be fine, but thanks for offering and thanks for saving me tonight," said Kaleigh giving him a hug. She pecked him on the cheek and went into the hotel.   
  
"Your welcome," he said.   
  
=She's one hell of a girl. She's strong. Most girls would never be able to get over that= thought Sean.   
  
Kaleigh stepped into the elevator. Her eyes were almost tearing. But she took a breath and took it all it.   
  
=I'll break down when I'm in my room= thought Kaleigh.   
  
Finally he elevator doors opened and she got off. She walked down the hall to her room. She opened the door. Her roommates were sitting on the couch watching TV.   
  
"Hey Kaleigh," said Mandy.   
  
"Hey Mandy, I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Night," said Mandy.   
  
Kaleigh walked into her room and the first thing she did was open up the window. She walked out onto the veranda. She rubbed her arms for worth and looked over the city. All the lights and the water in the far distance.   
  
=Cursed city= thought Kaleigh, =I never have been so scared in my whole entire life=   
  
She sighed. In the cold night air she could see her breath. Thought swarmed around her head. She questioned everything she had ever done. She wondered why she had done it and she wondered what she was doing now. Why was she doing what she was doing? Why hurt innocent people? She couldn't answer the question. So she started to sing.   
  
**_"Emotion"_**   
  
It's over and done   
but the heartache lives on inside   
And who's the one you're clinging to   
instead of me tonight?   
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?   
Tears on my pillow wherever you go   
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean   
You never see me fall apart   
  
In the words of a broken heart   
it's just emotion taking me over   
Caught up in sorrow   
lost in the song   
but if you don't come back   
Come home to me, darling   
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight   
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight   
Goodnight, goodnight   
  
I'm there at your side,   
I'm part of all the things you are   
But you've got a part of someone else   
You've got to find your shining star   
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?   
Tears on my pillow wherever you go   
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean   
You never see me fall apart   
  
In the words of a broken heart   
it's just emotion taking me over   
Caught up in sorrow   
lost in the song   
but if you don't come back   
Come home to me, darling   
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight   
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight   
Goodnight, goodnight   
  
And where are you now, now that I need you?   
Tears on my pillow wherever you go   
I'll cry me a river that leads to your ocean   
You never see me fall apart   
  
In the words of a broken heart   
it's just emotion taking me over   
Caught up in sorrow   
lost in the song   
but if you don't come back   
Come home to me, darling   
don't you know there's nobody left in this world to hold me tight   
nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight   
Goodnight, goodnight   
  
Kaleigh went back inside leaving the window open. She got dressed for bed and went to sleep.   
  
=Why am I the way I am?= she thought.   
  
Syaoran lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He had, had the perfect life. He was going to date Sakura all throughout high school and then marry her someday. But all of this? It was ruining everything. He was on the verge of giving up. This was all too much for him. He loved Sakura but he knew that if this continued he wouldn't be able to see her. He would rather leave her than hurt her and he knew that things would just get worse.   
  
"Though," he said to himself, "either way I hurt her. If I leave her again, I hurt her. If I stay, she'll yell and lose consciousness and I'll hurt her."   
  
Syaoran paced his room. He walked back and forth looking in his head for an answer, but it never came. It was late and everyone was asleep. He walked out of his room and down the hall. He opened the door to Sakura's room softly and looked inside. Sakura was sleeping. She looked like an angel sleeping there. So innocent and so pure.   
  
=Sakura. I love you so much, but I don't wanna hurt you…again= thought Syaoran.   
  
Sakura stirred.   
  
"Syaoran," she murmured in her sleep.   
  
Syaoran blushed deep red and quickly closed the door behind him.   
  
"Your up late Syaoran," said a voice.   
  
Syaoran turned around, it was Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh hi Tomoyo," said Syaoran.   
  
"I see you've been checking in on Sakura and by the colour of your face you heard Sakura say something," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Uh, yeah," said Syaoran still red with embarrassment.   
  
"You're so kawaii (cute) when you blush. You and Sakura-chan. You know, while you were gone, she would blush when she was thinking of your," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Really?" asked Syaoran.   
  
Tomoyo nodded.   
  
"Come," she said, "we'll go have some tea and talk."   
  
The two walked down the hall. All was silent and everyone, including the servants was asleep. Tomoyo walked into the kitchen and put on the kettle.   
  
"So tell me Syaoran, do you love Sakura more than anything else in the world?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Hai (yes)," said Syaoran, "with all my heart."   
  
"Yeah, with all your heart, the heart that no one knew was there," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran.   
  
"Do you remember the way you once were?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran looking down at the ground.   
_   
"Meiling, leave me alone," said Syaoran.   
  
"But honey," said Meiling.   
  
"GO AWAY," yelled Syaoran.   
  
Meiling ran off crying. Syaoran was so cruel to her.   
  
"Li-kun, why are you so mean to Meiling. Her intentions are good," said Sakura coming up beside him.   
  
"None of your business Kinomoto. Just leave me alone. You are pathetic," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran, why don't you try to be nicer?" asked Sakura putting her right hand on his shoulder.   
  
"DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!!!!" yelled Syaoran grabbing her right wrist and holding it tightly.   
  
"Gomen Li," said Sakura pulling her arm away, "But you know, it doesn't matter what anyone calls you. YOU ARE STILL A JERK!" ***SLAP***   
  
Sakura slapped Syaoran and ran off.   
_   
"That was the only time I've ever seen Sakura slap anyone," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hai, Sakura does not slap just anyone. You were very mean," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I know, but still, she found a way to love me. Cruel, mean, heartless Syaoran Li," said Syaoran.   
  
"Love will find a way over all obstacles," said Tomoyo pouring the tea, "Here you go."   
  
"Arigato (thanks)," said Syaoran.   
  
"Do itashimaste (your welcome)," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Life isn't fair," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's not supposed to be fair, it's supposed be hard. That's why it's so rewarding once all the pain is over. You can say, you made it through all the hardships," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, I suppose you're right, as usual," said Syaoran.   
  
"Anyways, it's late. Go to sleep Syaoran, you have a busy day ahead of you," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Goodnight Tomoyo," said Syaoran.   
  
"Goodnight," said Tomoyo.   
  
Syaoran walked silently out of the kitchen.   
  
Tomoyo sighed. =He loves her so much. And for once I don't know if they'll be together= she thought.   
  
"No one knows," said Eriol entering the kitchen.   
  
"Not even you?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Not even I can tell what will happen in the future," said Eriol.   
  
"I don't like this," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Neither do I," said Eriol, "but remember, I will always love you."   
  
"And I will always love you too," said Tomoyo.   
  
Then Eriol and Tomoyo shared a passionate kiss in the moonlight.   
  
The next morning everyone was up bright and early. Even Sakura.   
  
"I'm going to be on time today," said Sakura.   
  
"Good luck Kajuii," said a voice.   
  
"Touya!!!" yelled Sakura looking around for him.   
  
"He's not here," said Syaoran.   
  
"Then what did I hear?" said Sakura.   
  
"A recording of his voice," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura.   
  
"Answering machine," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh," said Sakura.   
  
"You guys have 10 minutes till the driver will be here to pick you guys up, so Sakura you had better eat quickly," said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura grabbed a muffin on the table and started eating it, "Mmm… Tomoyo, these are very good."   
  
"Thank you, I baked them myself," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You always were a good cook," said Sakura.   
  
***HONK HONK***   
  
"Oh, the driver, he's already here," said Tomoyo, "I'll come by later to see you two and please, be careful."   
  
"We will Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"Bye!" said Syaoran running out of the door.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura walking out.   
  
"Bye," said Tomoyo.   
  
"She'll be fine," said Eriol, "they both will be."   
  
"You don't know that. And that worries me," said Tomoyo.   
  
Author's Note: So, this is the end of this chapter. I don't wanna make the mistake that I made on Two People, One Destiny. Anyways, sorry for not having another chapter up sooner! I've been so busy lately with school and next week I have exams so I am sooo dead. I was working on other stories that just popped in my head. Anyways, thank you for waiting. The only song in this chapter was emotion by destiny's child. Please review   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan   



	11. Trouble

  
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A fanfic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Eleven

  
  
"So exciting. We're going to be performing today!" said Sakura excitedly.   
  
"I know," said Syaoran.   
  
"Kaleigh, isn't this great?" asked Sakura.   
  
"What?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"I said, isn't this great? Are you okay? You seem preoccupied today," said Sakura.   
  
"No, no worries," said Kaleigh smiling, "I'm great."   
  
"That's good," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Kaleigh. =Oh what I have I got planned today?=   
  
"Hey there," said Sean.   
  
"Oh hey," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Nervous?" asked Sean.   
  
"Nope, I'm pretty confident," said Kaleigh.   
  
"That's good," said Sean.   
  
"Anyways, what about you? You nervous?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"A little," said Sean.   
  
"You'll be great," said Kaleigh, "don't worry."   
  
=Hmm…= thought Sakura, =this is a change. At least they're not fighting=   
  
"So anyways, good luck Kaleigh, I know you'll be great," said Sakura.   
  
"Good luck to you, and I hope things start to go better with you and Syaoran," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah, here's hoping," said Sakura crossing her fingers.   
  
"Good luck to you too Syaoran," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Thanks," said Syaoran.   
  
"Hey," said Tomoyo running in, "am I late? Have you guys gone up yet?"   
  
"No, not yet," said Sakura, "Shouldn't you be in the crowd?"   
  
"I figured I get a better shot from here," said Tomoyo pulling out her video camera.   
  
"Do you have to film us?" said Sakura awkwardly.   
  
"Of course!" said Tomoyo.   
  
"I thought you had retired that thing," said Syaoran.   
  
"I was going to, but I decided against it," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Well could you make a last minute change and decide for it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Not a chance," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I see," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura Kinomoto," said one of the backstage people, "You're on in five minutes"   
  
"Alright," said Sakura.   
  
"You'll be great, no worries," said Tomoyo, "No negativity. It'll just make you more nervous."   
  
"Alright, I'll take a deep breath and I'll be fine," said Sakura.   
  
"You'll be great," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Best one out there," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran moved closer to Sakura and was about to kiss her when,   
  
"1 minute kinomoto, get ready at the side," said the backstage person.   
  
Syaoran scowled.   
  
"Sorry," said Sakura and she went off to the side.   
  
"NOW," said the announcer, "SAKURA KINOMOTO, SINGING: DREAM OF ME."   
  
Sakura walked on to the stage. All the people cheered. She smiled weakly at them.   
  
=So many of them= she thought.   
  
They handed her a mike and she stood at the front in the middle. Then the music started to play. Sakura took the mike and held it up to her mouth and started to sing,   
_   
Let me sleep   
For when I sleep   
I dream that you are here   
You're mine   
And all my fears are left behind   
  
I float on air   
The nightingale sings   
gentle lullabies   
So let me close my eyes   
And sleep   
  
A chance to dream   
So I can see the face I long to touch   
To kiss, but only dreams can bring me this   
So let the moon shine, softly on the boy I long to see   
  
And maybe when he dreams he'll dream of me   
  
I believe,   
The clouds   
Whisper to the evening star   
They tell me love is just a dream away   
Dream away   
  
I'll dream away   
  
So let the moon shine softly on the boy I long to see   
And maybe when he dreams he'll dream of me   
  
OoOoO   
  
Dream of me   
_   
While Sakura was singing Tomoyo and Syaoran were talking backstage.   
  
"She's something isn't she?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yeah, her voice, it's amazing," said Syaoran.   
  
"She's finished. She'll probably be up there for a long time while the crowds cheers for her," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I wouldn't be surprised," said Syaoran.   
  
"Tomoyo," said Syaoran turning to Tomoyo.   
  
=Here's where I have some fun= thought Kaleigh.   
  
=Don't meddle= said Sean to Kaleigh using his mind.   
  
=I have to= said Kaleigh.   
  
=I thought you had changed= said Sean.   
  
=Just watch, this is going to be fun= thought Kaleigh.   
  
=I can't watch this= said Sean.   
  
"Yeah?" said Tomoyo turning to Syaoran.   
  
Then Syaoran took Tomoyo into his arms and kissed her deeply.   
  
Tomoyo's mind tried to get her body to pull away but she couldn't and Syaoran didn't know why he was kissing Tomoyo but he couldn't control himself.   
  
=Why can't I move away. This is wrong. I love Eriol. This feels so wrong. Sakura is my best friend. And this feels just so wrong and yet I can't pull myself away from this kiss= thought Tomoyo.   
  
=I love Sakura. I've never even shown any interest in Tomoyo before. Why did I have the impulse to kiss her? Why am I still kissing her? Why am I even kissing her in the first place?= thought Syaoran.   
  
As they were kissing Sakura walked off stage smiling. When she saw Syaoran and Tomoyo kissing her smile quickly faded.   
  
"SYAORAN!" yelled Sakura.   
  
"What?" said Syaoran coming out the trance he was in.   
  
"Sakura, I-I-I'm sooo sorry," said Tomoyo.   
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOMOYO AND YOU SYAORAN! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD EITHER OF YOU? TOMOYO YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND!" yelled Sakura running off.   
  
"SAKURA WAIT!" yelled Syaoran running after her.   
  
"SAKURA!" cried Tomoyo falling to the floor crying hysterically. She looked up and saw Eriol. Tomoyo stood up, "Eriol hold me please."   
  
Eriol just stared at her. He didn't say a one word. He just shook his head with a disappointed look on his face. Then he walked away.   
  
"ERIOL," cried Tomoyo falling to her knees again, "Please don't go."   
  
Eriol continued to walk away. Tomoyo continued to sob and Sakura continued to run with Syaoran running after her. She ran out the doors into the pouring rain.   
  
"SAKURA PLEASE, WAIT," yelled Syaoran.   
  
But she continued to run. Her heart was broken. Everything hurt so much inside. The rain was almost a comfort. The rain was cold. It numbed her whole body. Maybe it could numb her heart. She ran up and down streets, just anywhere to get away from her problem. But soon she could run much further. She found herself in Stanley Park. She fell to her knees.   
  
=Why does it hurt so much?= thought Sakura.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"GO AWAY," yelled Sakura.   
  
"Please listen to me," said Syaoran.   
  
"NO!" yelled Sakura, "JUST GO AWAY."   
  
"That wasn't me back there. Well it was me, but I couldn't help myself. I mean, ARRGGG, this is all coming out wrong," said Syaoran.   
  
"Typical, just typical of you. You must really hate me. Maybe you weren't being controlled when you said you hated me," said Sakura, "Because this. This doesn't show that you love me."   
  
"Sakura, you know I love you. You also know that I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you," said Syaoran, "That back there, wasn't me inside. It was someone else."   
  
"I can't trust you anymore Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, please," said Syaoran, "you know that there are greater powers at work here."   
  
"Syaoran, just go. I can't talk to you right now," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"SYAORAN! JUST LEAVE, I WANT TO BE ALONE," said Sakura.   
  
"I can't. Not when I love you so much," said Syaoran.   
  
"I can't do this right now," said Sakura, "I gotta go."   
  
Then she sprinted down the road deeper into Stanley Park.   
  
Syaoran sighed.   
  
=There is no way this is ever going to be over= thought Syaoran.   
  
Sakura ran and ran. The rain whipped at her face but it was nothing compared the pain in her heart.   
  
"I will never love again," said Sakura.   
  
Finally she stopped when she had reached a big lake type thing surrounding by a park. She sat down on a park bench. Her clothes were soaked. She buried her head in her hands and cried even more.   
  
=Syaoran, how could you do this to me?= she thought.   
  
She looked up, the sky was dark and it continued to rain hard.   
  
"This couldn't get any worse," said Sakura.   
  
"SAKURA!" yelled someone.   
  
"Oh no," sobbed Sakura, "It just gonna get worse."   
  
She looked around for the speaker. It was Tomoyo. Her eyes were just as red as Sakura.   
  
"I can't talk to you either," said Sakura getting up.   
  
"Wait," cried Tomoyo, "Please hear me out."   
  
"Why? I just found you kissing my boyfriend," said Sakura.   
  
"It wasn't that way," said Tomoyo, "He said my name and I thought he was about to ask me something so I turned towards him. Then he kissed me. I tried to pull away, but something stopped me."   
  
"WHAT? WHAT WAS IT THAT STOPPED YOU? WAS IT THAT FOR YEARS ME, YOU AND SYAORAN WERE ALL FRIENDS AND YOU HAD THIS HUGE CRUSH ON HIM? AND WHEN THE CHANCE CAME UP FOR YOU TO KISS HIM, YOU JUST WENT FOR IT? IS THAT WHAT STOPPED YOU?" yelled Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, please, don't yell at me," said Tomoyo, "It wasn't anything like that."   
  
"Tomoyo, just leave. I can't talk to you. I found you kissing my boyfriend. It hurts and I can't trust you anymore. I just want to be alone, leave me alone," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura please, forgive me," said Tomoyo.   
  
"No, I can't. I don't know if I ever can. I gotta go, bye," said Sakura.   
  
"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE!" yelled Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura was surprised. In all the years she had known Tomoyo, she had never heard her yell before. Not like that.   
  
"I HAVE BEEN YOUR BESTFRIEND SINCE WE WERE LITTLE KIDS. I WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN SYAORAN FIRST EXPRESSED HIS FEELINGS AND I WAS THERE WHEN HE LEFT. I WAS THERE WHEN FOR YOU WHEN YOU CRIED YOU HEART OUT BECAUSE IT HURT SO MUCH. I WAS THERE FOR YOU ALWAYS! AND NOW I GET KISSED BY YOUR BOYFRIEND. YOU HEAR THAT, I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT KISSED AND NOW I'M GOING TO LOSE THE ONLY GUY I HAVE EVER LOVED. SAKURA KINOMOTO, YOU ARE JUST PLAIN SELFISH," yelled Tomoyo. Then she ran off.   
  
Sakura stood in shock.   
  
"She's right," said Sakura.   
  
=I've lost everything. I've lost my best friend, I've lost my boyfriend and I have no one left who understands= thought Sakura.   
  
Sakura walked through the park and found a telephone booth. She dialled the number of a taxi company.   
  
"Stanley Park, by the aquarium," said Sakura, "Thanks you, bye."   
  
She sat on the curb of the road.   
  
"Looks like you could use a friend," said a voice.   
  
Sakura looked up. It was Sean.   
  
"Your name, it's Sean right?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," he said sitting down beside her, "who ya waiting for?"   
  
"I'm waiting for a cab," said Sakura.   
  
"I see," he said putting a cigarette in his mouth as he looked for a lighter.   
  
"You smoke?" said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Sean, "you don't mind, do you?"   
  
"No, doesn't matter to me. Can I have a cigarette?" asked Sakura.   
  
"You smoke?" he said.   
  
"No," said Sakura.   
  
"Then why do you want one?" asked Sean.   
  
"Are you going to give me one or not?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yeah," said Sean giving her a cigarette.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura.   
  
He put the lighter up this cigarette and then to Sakura's cigarette.   
  
"So anyways, what are you doing out here alone?" asked Sean, "Being alone isn't the best thing to do."   
  
"I see," she took a drag of the cigarette and coughed.   
  
"Yeah, you should put that out," said Sean taking the cigarette.   
  
"No," said Sakura taking it back.   
  
"Smoking is hazardous for your health you know," said Sean.   
  
"Then why are you doing it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Cause I'm an idiot that just doesn't care," said Sean.   
  
"I don't care," said Sakura.   
  
"You should," said Sean.   
  
"You're a hypicrit," said Sakura.   
  
"In what way?" asked Sean.   
  
"You say don't do it and you do it. You don't care, but you tell me to," said Sakura.   
  
"OH! That. I know," said Sean.   
  
"Do you have a mint or something?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Tastes awful doesn't it?" asked Sean.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura.   
  
"Here you go," he said handing her a peppermint.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura putting out the cigarette.   
  
"I didn't think you'd like it," said Sean, "being your first time smoking and all."   
  
"How did you know it was my first time?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I didn't, you just told me," said Sean.   
  
"My cab is here. I gotta go," said Sakura.   
  
"Do you have any money with you?" asked Sean.   
  
Sakura thought for a moment, "No, I don't. Damn."   
  
"If I can get a ride with you. I'll pay for it," he said throwing his cigarette to the ground.   
  
"Sure, that would be fine," said Sakura, "you first."   
  
Sean climbed into the taxi and then Sakura.   
  
"So why is it that you were by yourself?" asked Sean.   
  
"I'd rather not talk about it," said Sakura.   
  
"That's fine," said Sean, "So how did you do on your singing?"   
  
"I did okay I guess," said Sakura.   
  
"That's good," said Sean.   
  
"What about you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Here's hoping right?" said Sean.   
  
_"Good luck to you, and I hope things start to go better with you and Syaoran"   
  
"Yeah, here's hoping"_   
  
"I want to go home," said Sakura.   
  
"Already?" said Sean, "The competition has barely started."   
  
"I don't want to sing. Singing is starting to depress me. Before all of this singing, I was unhappy but I was sorta happy at the same time. Now I'm just sad," said Sakura.   
  
"I see," said Sean, "Life, it's sucks doesn't it?"   
  
"Especially when your boyfriend kisses your best friend," said Sakura.   
  
"Your best friend kissed your boyfriend?" said Sean.   
  
"Yeah, there we go, that's why I was alone," said Sakura.   
  
"That's gotta be kinda depressing," said Sean.   
  
"Kinda? Not exactly the word I'd use," said Sakura.   
  
"That's $14.70," said the taxi driver.   
  
Sean paid the man and got out of the taxi.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura.   
  
"No problem," said Sean.   
  
"I'll see you later," said Sakura.   
  
"Are you going to be okay?" asked Sean.   
  
"Yeah, I think I'll be fine," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright, you see you later then," said Sean walking away.   
  
Sakura walked into the elevator. She had a huge headache from crying and her eyes were still red.   
  
She got off on her floor and went to her room.   
  
"Hi," said Mandy.   
  
"Hi, is Kaleigh home?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No she's out, but there's a guy in your room," said Mandy.   
  
"A guy? Why?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I don't know. He said he wanted to talk to you, so I let him in and he's waiting for you in your room," said Mandy, "Are you okay? Your eyes are all red."   
  
"I'm fine," said Sakura rushing to her room.   
  
=Syaoran, not now= thought Sakura.   
  
Sakura opened the door expecting to find Syaoran in there. But it wasn't him. It was a different guy and he was sitting on her bed.   
  
"Cody?" said Sakura.   
  
"Hey," said Cody.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I came to visit. My uncle is rich and he lives out here as well so he paid for my ticket and I'm staying with him," said Cody.   
  
"Did you come to see him or me?" asked Sakura, "Wait, sorry. That makes me sound like the world revolves around me."   
  
"I came to see you," said Cody.   
  
"Really?" said Sakura sitting beside him on the bed.   
  
"Really," said Cody, "I know you don't like me romantically but still you're my friend and I---."   
  
Then Sakura did something totally unexpected. She kissed him. Cody was very surprised at first but didn't pull away. Something just told him not too. Not this time.   
  
"Sorry," said Sakura pulling away from the kiss.   
  
"You don't need to be sorry," said Cody.   
  
"Cody, I can't take it. My heart hurts so much right now," said Sakura starting to cry.   
  
"Come here," said Cody hugging her, "It's alright, tell me all about it."   
  
"Well," said Sakura, "For a start I started yelling at Syaoran even though I love him or loved him. Either one seems to fit. And then I lost consciousness and then he yelled at me and told me he hated me though when I yelled at him and when he yelled at me, we were being controlled by people and then I found him kissing my best friend and then I ran and ran and now I'm here," said Sakura.   
  
"It's okay," said Cody.   
  
"I want to go home," said Sakura, "to Japan."   
  
"What about the contest? The beautiful songs you wrote?" asked Cody.   
  
"It doesn't matter," said Sakura.   
  
"Is that really what you believe?" asked Cody.   
  
"No, but I just don't wanna be here anymore," said Sakura.   
  
"Now, can you really even judge Syaoran when he kissed you best friend?" said Cody.   
  
"What do you mean?" said Sakura.   
  
"You kissed me just now and before you kissed me in the forest," said Cody, "you promised him that you'd wait for him because you loved him so much and I believe that you still do. So who are you to judge?"   
  
"But this is different, back then we weren't going out. I just sorta neutral, waiting," said Sakura.   
  
"But still, you did kiss another guy while you promised to wait for him. So you weren't supposed to kiss any other guy or be with any other guy but him," said Cody, "I'm not taking sides though it may sound like I am. It's just that I want you to be happy. I know that even though you just kissed me, you don't love me. You still love him and you'll only be happy with him."   
  
"You're right," said Sakura, "Thanks"   
  
"Anytime," said Cody, "Go talk to him. Listen to him. You know that he still loves you."   
  
"I will," said Sakura wiping away her tears.   
  
"Bye," said Cody.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura walked out of the room and through the living room to the door.   
  
"See you later," said Mandy who was still on the couch watching TV.   
  
Sakura pressed the elevator button and waiting for it to come. Finally the doors opened and Kaleigh was there.   
  
"Oh hey you, where are you going?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"To Syaoran. I need to talk to him and hope he forgives me," said Sakura.   
  
"Excuse me? After what he did?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"How do you know what he did?" asked Sakura suspiciously.   
  
"I was there when it happened," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Well maybe he was being controlled or something," said Sakura, "who knows, I have to go talk to him."   
  
"Why would you want to?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Are you trying to stall me?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No, I'm trying to talk some sense into you," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I have to go," said Sakura pushing past into the elevator, "Bye"   
  
The elevator doors shut.   
  
"Leave them alone," said a voice.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Kaleigh turning around.   
  
"Leave them alone," said the person.   
  
"What's your name?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Cody, just leave Sakura and Syaoran before," said Cody.   
  
"Who said I was doing anything to them," said Kaleigh.   
  
"The look in your eyes says it all," said Cody walking away. But as he did he whispered something in her ear as he walked past, "that and I know what you really are. A witch."   
  
Kaleigh turned around. No one was there.   
  
"I have to stop her. I have to do something," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Leave them alone," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Hey who are you?" said Kaleigh turning around to see Sean standing there.   
  
"It's me Sean. Did you forgot what I looked like already?" said Sean.   
  
"I thought you were someone else," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Just leave them alone for now," said Sean, "they've been through enough hell. Don't you think they deserve a break?"   
  
"Of course, but you don't undestand," said Kaleigh.   
  
"No, you don't understand. You can mess with people's lives, but you have to give them a break sometimes," said Sean.   
  
"No, you really don't understand," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Then enlighten me," said Sean.   
  
"Love to but can't, but this time, just for you, I'll give in. I'll leave them alone, but if anything happens, it's your fault," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Agreed," said Sean.   
  
Syaoran was in his bathroom brushing his teeth.   
  
=Sakura will never forgive me and it wasn't even my fault= thought Syaoran looking in the mirror.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
=Who could that be?= thought Syaoran.   
  
He opened he door and there was Sakura. She was completely soaked, her make-up running down her face and her eyes reddened from tears.   
  
"Sakura?" said Syaoran, "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I came to apologize," said Sakura.   
  
"Apologize?" said Syaoran.   
  
"About today, the way I reacted. I didn't even think," said Sakura.   
  
"It's alright," said Syaoran, "Please come in, your soaked."   
  
Syaoran turned on the fireplace and Sakura sat down in front of it.   
  
"Would you like some tea?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes please, that would be nice," said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran made went to his cabinet and go the teapot down and the kettle from underneath.   
  
"Will you forgive me?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes," said Sakura.   
  
"Really?" said Syaoran leaving the tea on the counter and walking over to her.   
  
"Yeah," said Sakura, her eyes starting to tear, "I'm so sorry for the way I acted. I love you so much."   
  
"I love you too and I should be the one asking for forgiveness. How you acted was the way most people would react to something like that," said Syaoran sitting beside her.   
  
"Hold me please," said Sakura.   
  
"Forgive me," said Syaoran.   
  
"I forgive you," said Sakura, "just please, never leave me. I was upset and I couldn't control the pain."   
  
"It's alright. I'll never leave you. I'm just glad you can forgive me after I kissed your best friend," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why did you do that?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I had no control over it. It was just like a sudden urge. Like when I'm about to yell at you. I get this urge to and I try to fight it, but it's no use," said Syaoran.   
  
"And how do you explain Tomoyo's reaction? Why she kept kissing you and didn't try to pull away," said Sakura.   
  
"I don't think she could," said Syaoran, "just like I couldn't stop kissing her."   
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to find closure in this," said Sakura, "I forgive you and I forgive Tomoyo, but I don't know if their can be us."   
  
"Please Sakura, don't say that," said Syaoran.   
  
"I can't take this. The fighting, the arguing, the kissing of my best friend is just too much. I want to be with you, but the cost right now, is just too high," said Sakura.   
  
"We can work through this. You know love conquers all," said Syaoran.   
  
"A lot of people thought that and look where they ended up," said Sakura.   
  
"Like who?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Romeo and Juliet. Both ended up dying tragically," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah, but that's just one case," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's too hard," said Sakura.   
  
"No one said life was supposed to be easy. That's what it makes it all so rewarding in the end. How far you've come and how hard you worked for it," said Syaoran.   
  
"No one should have to work this hard," said Sakura, "and most people don't."   
  
"I agree, but we're not most people. We're different," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know, but still," said Sakura.   
  
"Just, give us another chance. We'll get to the bottom of all this and we will be together, forever," said Syaoran.   
  
"I hope your right," said Sakura, "But what would happen if things got so bad that something bad happened and you lost me or I lost you."   
  
Syaoran turned away.   
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran. That was a stupid thing to say," said Sakura.   
  
"No, it's not that," said Syaoran.   
  
"Syaoran? Are you crying?" asked Sakura.   
  
Sakura in all the years she had known Syaoran, had never seen him cry. Even when he was hurt in battle.   
  
"Yeah," said Syaoran, "I don't know what I'd do if I really lost you. I love you."   
  
"I love you too," said Sakura.   
  
"I've almost lost you so many times," said Syaoran, "I'm so stupid."   
  
"It's alright," said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran wiped the tears forming in his eyes away.   
  
"No matter what happens, I will always love you Syaoran," said Sakura.   
  
"And I will always love you too Sakura," said Syaoran.   
  
"I have to go now," said Sakura.   
  
"Why?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Tomoyo," said Sakura.   
  
"Okay," said Syaoran, "I should talk to Eriol."   
  
"That may not be such a good idea," said Sakura.   
  
"Why not?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"You kissed Tomoyo," said Sakura cringing.   
  
"I have to try," said Syaoran.   
  
"Just be careful," said Sakura.   
  
"I will be," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'll be back soon," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright," said Syaoran.   
  
"Bye," said Sakura closing the door.   
  
Sakura went to the stairs exit and opened up the fire escape on the top. She walked around to see if anyone was around or for nearby helicopters. There were none so she used her key.   
  
"Key that holds the power of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura order you under our contract. Release!" said Sakura and the key turned to a wand.   
  
"Fly!" said Sakura and wings appeared on her back.   
  
She flew high over Vancouver over to West Vancouver. She landed the Tomoyo's doorstep on the wings disappeared and the wand changed back to the key. She knocked on Tomoyo's door.   
  
"Hello," said Sakura as the butler opened the door.   
  
"Yes miss?" said the butler.   
  
"Can I speak to Tomoyo?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Miss Daidouji is not here," said the butler.   
  
"Could you please tell me where she is?" asked Sakura.   
  
"She went to Lions gate bridge," said the butler.   
  
"What for?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I'm not sure," said the butler, "Go look for her there."   
  
"Thank you," said Sakura.   
  
Sakura got out her wand again and used the fly card after making sure no one was around. As she flew closer to the bridge she used the time card to freeze time. She looked for Tomoyo and saw a blurry image of someone. She flew down to the image and it was Tomoyo. She was standing on the edge of the bridge. She looked like she was going to jump. Sakura used the 'return card'. She went back in time about five minutes and watched.   
  
Tomoyo was just standing looking over the water.   
  
"What is the point in living?" said Tomoyo, "Eriol won't even look at me and Sakura will never forgive me. I should just die. Who would miss me? Not Sakura, not Eriol. Maybe Syaoran. But he's the reason that things are the way they are."   
  
Tomoyo climbed up on the bridge ledge.   
  
Author's Note: BIG CLIFFHANGER. I'll try to get up the next chapter soon. I had to end it somewhere. That's my problem. Ending the chapters. Anyways, enjoy ~   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	12. Reconciliation

  
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A fan fic/song fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Twelve

  
  
"Tomoyo, wait please!" yelled Sakura, "You can't."   
  
"What?" said Tomoyo losing her balance slightly.   
  
"I'm sorry for what I said, please, don't kill yourself!" yelled Sakura crying and yelling at the same time.   
  
"Why should I? If I jump I can get away from it all. I don't need this," cried Tomoyo.   
  
"I was wrong. What I said was wrong. What you said, now that was right," cried Sakura, "I'm selfish and I didn't realize the effect this had on you. This didn't just affect me. It affected you, Eriol and me. Just people, don't jump. You are my best friend and if I lost you, I'd be devastated and I'd jump after you even if it meant I would die too."   
  
"Really?" said Tomoyo crying.   
  
"Yes, please, just come off of the ledge," said Sakura.   
  
"How can I trust you?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Trust is like a taking a leap. You just have to jump and know that you'll make it. So you'll just have to leap off there and you'll know," said Sakura.   
  
"So is jumping off the bride, I'll have to trust that I go back to better place," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Please, I help you get Eriol back. When he thinks about it, he'll come to his senses. He's very wise, and he'll realize that magic was involved," said Sakura.   
  
"But what if he doesn't," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Then he's not for you. If he can't forgive you then it wasn't meant to be," said Sakura.   
  
"I don't think I could bear it if he didn't forgive me," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You could do it. I know you. You are the strongest person I know. I know Eriol will forgive you because he loves you," said Sakura.   
  
"How do you know?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I just do, please come down," said Sakura.   
  
"What if this happens again? What if the same thing happens all over again? What's going to happen is there's a next time?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I'll be understanding. I'll use my brain. I won't go off like that, I promise," said Sakura.   
  
"You promise?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"I promise. You will always have your friends and your family. Just please forgive me. Eriol may be mad now, but he loves you and he'd be devastated if you left. Just remember all you have to live for," said Sakura.   
  
"I know. I'll come down," said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura held out her hand for Tomoyo to grab. But as she grabbed for her hand he left foot slipped.   
  
"Tomoyo!" yelled Sakura grabbing for her other hand.   
  
"Sakura!" cried and yelled Tomoyo as she held on to Sakura's hand for dear life.   
  
"It's alright. Just hold grab for my other hand," said Sakura.   
  
"I can't reach it," said Tomoyo, "My hand it's slipping."   
  
"Just sorta swing. I'll swing you and you grab my other hand," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright," said Tomoyo.   
  
Sakura swung her and felt Tomoyo's other hand slipping away from hers. Finally Sakura got hold of her other hand. But her hand was sweaty from being scared so it was hard to get a grip. Sakura pulled with all her might.   
  
"Somebody help!" yelled Sakura at the top of her head as she pulled Tomoyo up with all her strength and looked frantically on both sides. Nobody was around.   
  
Then Sakura felt somebody beside her who grabbed Tomoyo's arm and grabbed Tomoyo's other arm and pulled her up easily.   
  
"Hey thanks a lot," said Sakura sitting down on the sidewalk beside her friend and talking to the person she turned and looked, "What are you doing here Cody? How?"   
  
"I was walking and I heard you yell," said Cody.   
  
"Thanks, Cody, you being here, that was a miracle," said Sakura, "I looked but no one was in sight."   
  
"You must have just not seen me," said Cody, "You know while you were panicking and everything."   
  
"Yeah that must be it," said Sakura.   
  
"Thank you Cody," said Tomoyo. She was crying and shivering and just shaking all over because she had been so scared.   
  
"You're like my guardian angel. You're always there when I really need you," said Sakura.   
  
"Yeah I am, aren't I?" said Cody smiling.   
  
"You're pretty strong, it didn't take much for you to pull Tomoyo up," said Sakura.   
  
"She was in danger so I just you know, tried my hardest," said Cody.   
  
"Thank you so much," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Your welcome," said Cody, "Do you want me to call a cab?"   
  
"I can do that," said Sakura, "I'll see you tomorrow maybe."   
  
"Alright, bye!" said Cody walking away.   
  
"I have to talk to Eriol," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Alright, we'll go back to your place and then we'll try to contact him from there. He might even be there," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura.   
  
"Thanks," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What for?" asked Sakura.   
  
"For saving me back there. If you hadn't convinced me not to jump, I would be gone right now," said Tomoyo starting to cry.   
  
"It was nothing. I would just be so sad and you know sad doesn't even express what I would feel if I didn't have you in my life. You've always been my best friend and you've been there for me and I had to be there for you," said Sakura, "Please don't cry."   
  
"I can't help it," said Tomoyo, "I just feel so bad that I thought everything was so bad that I would have jumped. And I'm just so glad you talking to me again after what happened."   
  
"That wasn't your fault and I'm sorry I said those things to you. I was sad and angry and looking for someone to blame," said Sakura, "It was all my fault."   
  
"I just wish we could go back in time to when we were younger. Before Syaoran left you when we were all so happy. Back when you were changing the cards to Sakura cards," said Tomoyo, "We're were all so happy and content. Now we're teenagers and all the evils of the world we thought were over come back and we have to deal with it all over again."   
  
"I know," said Sakura, "Let's just go back to yourself. Eriol still has those spells over the house, so we'll be fine there. Let's just go across the bridge and we can use my magic without being seen."   
  
"Good idea," said Tomoyo.   
  
So the two walked down to the end of the bridge to the Vancouver side where they entered Stanley Park. They went into the forest a bit and Sakura used her key,   
  
"Key that holds the power of darkness, reveal your true form to me! I, Sakura order you under our contract. Release!" said Sakura.   
  
"Fly Card," said Sakura, "Give me and Tomoyo wings."   
  
Two sets of wings appear. One went to Sakura and another to Tomoyo.   
  
The two flew high above the city from Vancouver across North Vancouver to West Vancouver and high into the British Properties.   
  
"Home at last," said Tomoyo as the wings disappeared.   
  
"Great," said Sakura as her wings also disappeared   
  
Tomoyo opened the door.   
  
"Miss Daidouji welcome home," said the butler.   
  
"Is Eriol home?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Yes he is, but I don't think you want to disturb him right now," said the butler.   
  
"Why ever not?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"He is talking with Mr. Li at the moment," said the butler.   
  
"Oh no," said Tomoyo.   
  
**_Time for a little backtracking to when Syaoran showed up at Tomoyo's Residence_**   
  
"Hi, is Eriol here?" asked Syaoran as the butler answered the door.   
  
"Yes Mr. Hiiragizawa is home but I don't think he wants visitors at this time," said the butler.   
  
"This can't wait, I'm sorry," said Syaoran pushing past.   
  
"You can't just barge in here sir," said the butler.   
  
"I have to talk to him, like I said, sorry," said Syaoran walking through the house.   
  
"He's in the study Mr uh," said the butler trying to think of his name.   
  
"Li, Syaoran Li," said Syaoran.   
  
"If anything happens in there I will call the police Mr. Li," said the butler.   
  
"Nothing will happen, I'm just going to talk to him," said Syaoran entering the study.   
  
He looked around the room. He saw a chair by the fire.   
  
"Eriol are you there?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Go away," said Eriol.   
  
"We have to talk," said Syaoran.   
  
"No we don't," said Eriol.   
  
"Please," said Syaoran going around the side of the chair so he could look at Eriol.   
  
***PUNCH*** Eriol punched him in the stomach.   
  
Syaoran went flying across the room and hit the wall hard.   
  
"Where did you *gasp* learn to *gasp* throw a punch like that?" said Syaoran groaning and gasping   
  
"Just a bit of magic from the 'fight card'," said Eriol moving towards him.   
  
=I can't move= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Good, I can hit you and I won't have to worry about you moving," said Eriol.   
  
Syaoran tried to move but he couldn't, "It wasn't my fault."   
  
"Why should I believe you," said Eriol bringing his fist up to punch him again.   
  
Syaoran winced waiting for the punch, but just as Eriol threw the punch a very clear figure of a girl appeared in front of them and took Eriol's punch and then disappeared.   
  
Syaoran looked around the room for the figure.   
  
=What? That wasn't just, no way, that couldn't have been her= thought Syaoran.   
  
"Oww, my hand," said Eriol painfully.   
  
"Crazy," said Syaoran.   
  
"Throwing out insults Li?" said Eriol.   
  
"No, you just punched something, it wasn't me and it looked like a girl," said Syaoran, "Now you listen to me. It wasn't my fault that I kissed Tomoyo. It was magic, I swear, I don't like Tomoyo in that way. I love Sakura."   
  
"Why should I believe that?" asked Eriol still holding his hand.   
  
"Because it's the truth. I know it and deep inside you know it, you just want someone to blame," said Syaoran.   
  
"How could you?" said Eriol, "How could you kiss her?"   
  
"I don't know. Eriol, I couldn't not kiss her, I just had this overwhelming feeling just to take her and kiss her and telling you this isn't helping," said Syaoran.   
  
"Ya think?" said Eriol.   
  
"It was just like someone was battling in my head and forcing me. I couldn't fight it," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why didn't you try harder?" said Eriol, "you could have beat it. You did last time."   
  
"I passed out last time I tried that and still I yelled at Sakura. I just gave into it," said Syaoran, "I'm sorry. I try to be strong and I try to be brave but when it's just you and me talking, I know I can tell you this. I am scared. I'm a Li, a descendent of Clow Reed. I'm supposed to not be afraid of death, but I am. Sakura could have died a few times now. She tries her hardest to fight it and her body shuts down. Every time, the time she spends unconscious gets greater. I can't do that. I can't spend time unconscious. I need to be conscious to help Sakura and it seems that no matter what I do I'm in a lose-lose situation. I lose no matter what. I don't fight it, I hurt Sakura. I fight it, I lose consciousness I can't be there to protect her and still she gets hurt."   
  
"That's life. Besides what does it matter that you're a descendent of Clow Reed, I'm Clow Reed reincarnated," said Eriol.   
  
"Are you trying to start a fight?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Listen Syaoran, I'm sorry I punched you and I'm sorry for everything, but I just wish you would leave. Talking to you in really uncomfortable. After all, you kissed Tomoyo and I just need sometime alone. I don't hold anything against you, but just please give me some space," said Eriol.   
  
"That sounds good to me, friends?" said Syaoran holding out his hand.   
  
Eriol bent over and was about to shake Syaoran's hand when Tomoyo ran in.   
  
"Tomoyo?" said Eriol.   
  
"Please don't hurt Syaoran, it wasn't his fault," said Tomoyo.   
  
"You're a little too late," said Syaoran who was still on the ground against the wall.   
  
"Syaoran!" yelled Sakura rushing over to him, "Are you okay?"   
  
"I'll be fine," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why did you punch him?" Tomoyo asked Eriol.   
  
"Does it matter?" said Eriol.   
  
"I think it does," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Would you rather be with him than me?" asked Eriol.   
  
"What kind of question is that?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Are you going to answer my question?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Do you think I'm going to answer such a dumb question?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Why won't you give me a straight answer?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Do you think you deserve one?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Oh no she's doing it again," said Sakura softly to herself and partially to Syaoran   
  
"Doing what?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"When Tomoyo is mad at Eriol, she won't give him a straight answer and vice versa. So it's like they're playing a game of questions, like on 'Whose line is it anyways?'," said Sakura.   
  
"When does it end?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"When one of them can't think of a question or just gives in," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh no," said Syaoran.   
  
"My sentiments exactly," said Sakura.   
  
"Could you just stop this?" asked Eriol.   
  
"What should I stop?" said Tomoyo.   
  
"Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" asked Eriol.   
  
"Do you think you'll ever see an end?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Will you ever let this go?" asked Eriol.   
  
"What is there to let go?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Tomoyo, this is ridiculous," said Eriol giving up, "I'm sorry, I wasn't very understanding and I didn't think and just please, no more questions!"   
  
"Do you promise to think before you judge a situation?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Do you promise not to kiss one of my best friends?" asked Eriol.   
  
=Oh I hope they don't start it up again= thought Syaoran and Sakura.   
  
"Yes," said Eriol and Tomoyo at the same time.   
  
"Thank you!" said Sakura.   
  
"Huh?" said both Tomoyo and Eriol.   
  
"Uh, sorry," said Sakura.   
  
Tomoyo and Eriol hugged.   
  
"Eriol?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah?" said Eriol.   
  
"Friends?" said Syaoran standing up with the help of Sakura and holding out his hand.   
  
"Yeah, friends," said Eriol shaking his hand.   
  
"Well we should be going back to the hotel now," said Syaoran.   
  
"No," said Eriol.   
  
"Huh? Why not?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"You stay here, and Sakura too. This whole situation could have been extremely detrimental to our friendships and it happened because of the evils out there. Inside this house my spells can protect all of us," said Eriol.   
  
"Thanks Eriol," said Syaoran.   
  
"No problem," said Eriol, "Just you know, you know."   
  
"Yeah, I know," said Syaoran.   
  
"Goodnight," said Sakura.   
  
"Going to bed?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, this day has been tiring," said Sakura.   
  
***KNOCK KNOCK***   
  
"Who could that be?" said Tomoyo going to the door.   
  
Sakura went with her and at the door was Cody.   
  
"Cody? What are you doing here?" said Sakura.   
  
"I just wanted to make sure both you and Tomoyo were alright," said Cody.   
  
"Who is this guy?" asked Syaoran with jealous in his voice.   
  
"He's a friend of mine from Japan," said Sakura.   
  
"What is he doing here in Canada?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Visiting an uncle. What's wrong?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Nothing," said Syaoran.   
  
"So, it looks like you both are okay, just both of you stay away from bridges please," said Cody.   
  
"I'll stay away from them for as long as I live," said Tomoyo smiling.   
  
"Alright, see you guys later," said Cody walking away.   
  
"Bye!" said Sakura and Tomoyo as they closed the door and turned around to see jealous looks on their boyfriend's faces.   
  
"Syaoran? Are you sick?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Why would you ask that?" said Syaoran trying to keep his anger inside.   
  
"You're awfully red. Do you have a fever?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No, I'm fine," said Syaoran.   
  
"You should go lie down. You too Eriol, your face is pretty red too," said Sakura.   
  
"I'm fine Sakura," said Syaoran, "Really, you just go up to bed.   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Seriously, I'm fine, just go get some sleep, you'll need it for tomorrow's competition," said Syaoran.   
  
"Love you," said Sakura.   
  
"Love you too," said Syaoran kissing her gently on the lips.   
  
"Night everyone," said Sakura going up the stairs.   
  
"Goodnight Sakura," said Tomoyo.   
  
"Night Sakura," said Eriol.   
  
=Still just as clueless= thought Syaoran sighing.   
  
"I think I had better go to bed as well," said Syaoran yawning.   
  
"Night Syaoran," said Eriol.   
  
"Night Eriol, Night Tomoyo," said Syaoran.   
  
"Night Syaoran," said Tomoyo.   
  
Syaoran went up the stairs. Sakura's door was opened. He looked inside. Sakura was still awake with a pen and paper in her hand as she paced the room looking deep in thought.   
  
=She's so cute= thought Syaoran going into his room next door.   
  
"Hmm…What should come next?" said Sakura to herself.   
  
Sakura was in the middle of writing her second song that night. Two ideas had popped in her head for songs so she was busily writing.   
  
This is what her first song was.   
  
_"Cry"   
  
I'll always remember   
It was late afternoon   
It lasted forever   
And ended too soon   
You were all by yourself   
Staring up at a dark gray sky   
I was changed   
  
In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry   
  
The moment that I saw you cry   
  
It was late in september   
And I've seen you before (and you were)   
You were always the cold one   
But I was never that sure   
You were all by yourself   
Staring at a dark gray sky   
I was changed   
  
In places no one would find   
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realized   
That forever was in your eyes   
The moment I saw you cry   
I wanted to hold you   
I wanted to make it go away   
I wanted to know you   
I wanted to make your everything, all right....   
  
I'll always remember...   
It was late afternoon...   
In places no one would find...   
  
In places no one would find   
all your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)   
It was then that I realized   
that forever was in your eyes   
the moment I saw you cry   
_   
"So what do I do about this song?" though Sakura looking over her new song. She had a chorus and the first verse. It went like this:   
  
_Don't close your eyes   
They may not open   
What if they open   
Would you be alive   
  
Everyone falls   
But not everyone rises   
Why don't you get up   
And rise again for me   
  
chorus:   
What if the world were   
A little more perfect   
Would you stop crying or   
Would you take the leap   
What if the world   
Were a little more perfect   
Would you open your eyes   
And blink again for me   
_   
The first verse was partially about when she was in the hospital unconscious. The second part of the first verse was about when she broke down after seeing Syaoran and Tomoyo. Then there was the verse. The verse had to do with everything in her life. She wished the world were more perfect and wondered what it would be like. Would there still be people crying? Would people take chances?   
  
"But what comes next?" Sakura asked herself.   
  
Then she thought about what had happened with Tomoyo that day. Tomoyo had wanted to end it all. Sakura had to make Tomoyo realize all that she had to live for. Friends, family and Eriol's love for her. She put her pen back on the paper and within minutes she had a second verse. It went like this:   
  
_What about friendship   
What about friends   
You said the whole world   
Was against you   
And it all had to end   
  
What about love   
What about family   
What about all that   
You have to live for   
_   
"Yes!" said Sakura, "Then I'll have the chorus again. But it needs something else. Just one more bit of song."   
  
Sakura looked back over her life, back to other experiences in her life. One was when Syaoran had left her. What was she feeling? The thoughts going through her head. She came up with:   
  
_It isn't easy here without you   
Why did you leave me   
What am I supposed to do   
Without you   
_   
"There, the chorus just two more times and we should be good," said Sakura to herself.   
  
Her finished song looked like this:   
  
Don't close your eyes   
They may not open   
What if they open   
Would you be alive   
  
Everyone falls   
But not everyone rises   
Why don't you get up   
And rise again for me   
  
chorus:   
What if the world were   
A little more perfect   
Would you stop crying or   
Would you take the leap   
What if the world   
Were a little more perfect   
Would you open your eyes   
And blink again for me   
  
What about friendship   
What about friends   
You said the whole world   
Was against you   
And it all had to end   
  
What about love   
What about family   
What about all that   
You have to live for   
  
chorus:   
What if the world were   
A little more perfect   
Would you stop crying or   
Would you take the leap   
What if the world   
Were a little more perfect   
Would you open your eyes   
And blink again for me   
  
It isn't easy here without you   
Why did you leave me   
What am I supposed to do   
Without you   
  
chorus x2:   
What if the world were   
A little more perfect   
Would you stop crying or   
Would you take the leap   
What if the world   
Were a little more perfect   
Would you open your eyes   
And blink again for me   
  
For me   
And blink for me   
  
"This song is Perfect," said Sakura, "So I'll call it just that."   
  
Sakura put her pen and paper away in the desk Tomoyo had provided for her in her room. She laid down on the bed turned off the light and went to sleep.   
  
Meanwhile Syaoran was in his room writing his own assortment of songs. He was in no mood at all at the moment and just felt like writing a song for the heck of it. Nothing that tied with how he was feeling. He put his pen to the paper and within 20 minutes came out with the song 'Rain   
  
"This really doesn't have much to how I'm feeling. Though I agree I am better cast as the fool," said Syaoran, "and it does fit the melody I have in my head perfectly."   
_   
I wonder how I get along   
I wonder where I might belong   
Loosin your way is easy to do   
Wandering around without a clue   
  
If there's a way I don't where   
If there's a why I'm standin here   
Loosin my mind is easy to do   
Where are you?   
  
And the rain   
Falls down   
It's the only way it gets better   
When the rain is fallin down   
Telling me that I'm gonna make it through   
  
I never thought of what it cost   
All of the time I might have lost   
So much to gain   
Playing it cool   
I'm better cast playing the fool   
  
And the rain   
Falls down   
It's the only way it gets better   
When the rain is fallin down   
Telling me that I'm gonna make it through   
  
I know I will   
But when will I   
Stand up to myself make up my mind   
I might not have what I had before   
But I still got the rain   
  
And the rain   
Falls down   
It's the only way it gets better   
If the rain would fall down   
Then I know I could make it through the night   
  
And the rain   
Falls down   
It's the only way it gets better   
When the rain is falling down   
Telling me that I'm gonna make it through   
  
Oh yeah   
It's the only way   
Let it rain   
Let it rain down on me   
Let it rain   
It's the only way   
_   
"I feel like writing another one. But what about?" Syaoran asked himself. For a while he just sat down on his bed thinking of a melody. Then he found one. He wanted to write a song for Sakura. Something he might have sang for might have written and given to her when he was away fighting. A song he felt he should have wrote for her so she would know he still cared for her. He thought about all the feelings he had when was training and after 30 minutes of writing and scratching out and rewriting he had the song all planned out. It was called 'Still'   
_   
Funny when you stop and think   
times goes faster then you blink   
nothings ever like it was   
but girl we've got a special thing   
all the happiness it brings   
is more than enough   
  
I know its hard to believe   
your still the biggest part of me   
all I'm living for   
I still think about you   
I still dream about you   
I still want you   
and need you by my side   
I'm still mad about you   
all I ever wanted was you   
your still the one [2x]   
  
It's hard to breathe when were apart   
your like sunshine in my heart   
I keep you here inside   
you've been everything to me   
you've been and always will be   
the apple of my eye   
  
And I know its hard to believe   
your still the biggest part of me   
all I'm living for   
I still think about you   
I still dream about you   
I still want you   
and need you by my side   
I still mad about you   
all I ever wanted was you   
your still the one [2x]   
  
If you love me   
look into my eyes and say you do   
I've been waiting all my life   
for someone just like you   
baby all that we've been through   
girl I'm still in love with you   
and I want you to know I do, I do   
  
I still think about you   
I still dream about you   
I still want you   
and need you by my side   
I'm still mad about you   
all I ever wanted was you   
your still the one [2x]   
_   
"Perfect," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran took his book and put it back in his drawer beside his night table like he had done in China.   
  
"Sweet Dreams Syaoran," said a voice.   
  
"Huh?" said Syaoran looking around. He didn't see anything or anybody else in the room.   
  
=Strange. I thought I heard her voice= thought Syaoran.   
  
In the silent of the night two people other than Kaleigh and Sean were watching over Syaoran and Sakura.   
  
Author's Note: Finally finished the chapter. I hope you liked it. I hope any questions that you had about Ch. 11 were answered in this chapter. Anyways there were four new songs in here. Cry, by Mandy Moore, Still by Bryan McKnight, Rain by Joey McIntyre and Perfect by Maren Ord that is my all time favourite song at this time and it fits everything that happened in my story soooo Perfectly! Anyways all the songs are a must for downloading. I hope you enjoyed my chapter.   
  
Kawaii Sakura-chan 


	13. Unknown's revealed

  
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A fanfic/song fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Thirteen

  
  
"Today is the day," said Syaoran.   
  
"I know," said Sakura.   
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Not at all," said Sakura nervously, "are you?"   
  
"Who me?" said Syaoran nervously, "no way."   
  
Today was the day that the announced the four finalists. Everyone was nervous. After they were all announced they would sing one of their songs. Then the four would pair up and sing duets with the person of their choice. Two girls and two guys would be chosen.   
  
"Welcome one and all," said the announcer, "to TSW (teen song writers) 2002. Here is the elimination round where we say goodbye to many of our Teen Song Writers and go down to four. Now it is time to announcing the four lucky contestants. The first of the lucky four is…Syaoran Li…the second is…Kaleigh Welsh…The third is…Sean Carter and Sakura Kinomoto."   
  
"Good job Kaleigh," said Sakura smiling at her.   
  
"Yeah you too," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I don't trust you," said Syaoran faking a smile.   
  
"Nor do I buddy," said Sean smiling.   
  
"Now time for the singing from these very talented people," said the announcer, "First up, Kaleigh Welsh!"   
  
"Kaleigh Welsh," said another voice unseen, "will be singing her newly composed song, Complicated."   
_   
I'm so scared that the way that I feel   
Is written all over my face   
When you walk into the room   
I want to find a hiding place   
We used to laugh, we used to hug   
The way that old friends do   
But now a smile and a touch 'a your hand   
Just makes me come unglued   
It's such a contradiction   
Do I lie or tell the truth   
Is it fact or fiction   
Oh, the way I feel for you   
  
Chorus   
  
It's so complicated   
I'm so frustrated   
I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away   
I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay   
Should I say it   
Should I tell you how I feel   
Oh, I want you to know   
But then again I don't   
It's so complicated (oh)   
  
2nd Verse   
  
Just when I think I'm under control   
I think I finally got a grip   
Another friend tells me that   
My name is always on your lips   
They say I'm more than just a friend   
They say I must be blind   
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me   
From the corner of your eye   
Oh, it's so confusing   
Yeah, I wish you'd just confess   
But think of what I'd be losing   
If your answer wasn't yes   
  
(Repeat Chorus)   
  
Bridge   
  
I hate it   
'Cause I've waited   
So long for someone like you   
Oh, what do I do   
  
Final Chorus   
  
Why should I say it   
Should I tell you how I feel   
Oh, I want you to know   
But then again I don't   
It's so complicated (complicated)   
So complicated (complicated)   
It's so complicated, oh   
_   
Kaleigh finished her song, bowed and leaved the stage with a long applause following.   
  
"That was good!" said Sakura smiling.   
  
"Thanks," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Next," the announcer said, "will be Sean Carter singing 'Blurry'"   
  
  
_Everything's so blurry   
and everyone's so fake   
and everybody's empty   
and everything is so messed up   
pre-occupied without you   
I cannot live at all   
My whole world surrounds you   
I stumble then I crawl   
  
You could be my someone   
you could be my sea   
you know that i'll protect you   
from all of the obscene   
I wonder what you're doing   
imagine where you are   
there's oceans in between us   
but that's not very far   
  
Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it in my face   
this pain you gave to me   
Can you take it all away   
can you take it all away   
well ya shoved it my face   
  
Everyone is changing   
there's no one left that's real   
to make up your own ending   
and let me know just how you feel   
cause I am lost without you   
I cannot live at all   
my whole world surrounds you   
I stumble then I crawl   
  
You could be my someone   
you could be my sea   
you know that i will save you   
from all of the unclean   
I wonder what you're doing   
I wonder where you are   
There's oceans in between us   
but that's not very far   
  
[Chorus]   
  
Nobody told me what you thought   
nobody told me what to say   
everyone showed you where to turn   
told you when to runaway   
nobody told you where to hide   
nobody told you what to say   
everyone showed you where to turn   
showed you when to runaway   
  
[Chorus]   
  
This pain you gave to me   
  
You take it all   
You take it all away...   
This pain you gave to me   
You take it all away   
This pain you gave to me   
Take it all away   
This pain you gave to me   
_   
Sean took his bows too and smiled as he watched hundreds clap and whistle for him.   
  
"Beat that," said Sean smirking as he walked past Syaoran.   
  
"Next up," said the announcer, "is Syaoran Li singing 'Iris'."   
  
Syaoran held the mic up his mouth and stared out into the crowd. So many people, but he was ready to impress them all and beat that cocky Sean.   
_   
And I'd give up forever to touch you   
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow   
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be   
And I don't want to go home right now   
  
And all I can taste is this moment   
And all I can breathe is your life   
Cuz sooner or later it's over   
just don't want to miss you tonight   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming   
Or the moment of truth in your lies   
When everything feels like the movies   
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
And I don't want the world to see me   
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand   
When everything's made to be broken   
I just want you to know who I am   
  
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am   
_   
Great amounts of applause roared from the crowds, but really no more for Syaoran than there had been for anyone else. Syaoran smiled on the outside but frowned on the inside at the fact he didn't quite beat him.   
  
"That was cute," said Sean.   
  
"Stuff it," said Syaoran.   
  
"Next up," said the announcer once again, "Is our last and final contestant Sakura Kinomoto. She will be singing her song, 'Angel on My Shoulder'"   
_   
So many nights alone   
Without you by my side   
I never knew what   
I was missing   
But then you came along   
With all your special ways   
Bringing me joy, laughter,   
What I was wishing for   
  
[CHORUS:]   
My angel   
On my shoulder   
You give me shelter   
You give me love and affection   
Every time I turn around   
You're still right here   
Angel   
My angel   
Ooh my dear   
  
My wonderful friend   
In times we'll triple the land   
When all the rest of   
The world runs away   
You open up my heart   
And make me realise   
You would be the one   
Who would stay   
  
[Repeat chorus]   
  
When things sometimes   
Start looking out   
You're with me   
No matter what   
No matter how   
You seem to find a way   
Sharing your love   
From up above   
You're all I'll ever need   
God must have   
Sent you to me   
Ooh ooh   
  
My angel   
On my shoulder   
You give me shelter   
You give me love and affection   
Every time I turn around   
You're still right here   
My angel   
My angel   
Ooh my dear   
  
Ooh my dear   
Ooh my dear   
Ooh my dear   
_   
The crowds cheered loudly. Sakura didn't care if they were louder or not. She just loved that they liked what she had written.   
  
"Thank you everyone!" said Sakura as she handed the mic to the sound crew people.   
  
"That was all our lovely contestants. Judges hand in your voting sheets. Tonight they will be tallied and tomorrow the duet partner's will be assigned. Thank you all for coming out today and we will see you tomorrow," said the announcer.   
  
Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly back stage.   
  
"You did great!" said Syaoran.   
  
"Thanks," said Sakura, "so did you!"   
  
"Let's go celebrate!" said Syaoran.   
  
"How about lunch at umm….Oh…damn," said Sakura holding her head.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Splitting headache, all of the sudden," said Sakura, "Oh that really hurts!"   
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital right now," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm fine, really," said Sakura, "just a migraine."   
  
"Are you sure?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yeah, just take me home, please. I wanna lay down and take some Advil or Tylenol or something," said Sakura.   
  
"Alright then," said Syaoran, "we'll go then."   
  
Syaoran used his cell phone to call the limo and he and Sakura went to wait outside.   
  
"Nice touch," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I thought so," said Sean.   
  
"Shall we go celebrate?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"By doing what?" asked Sean.   
  
"I don't know," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I suggest we go to France or something," said Sean.   
  
"France is a little much," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Then what?" asked Sean.   
  
"I just want a burger and some fries," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Sounds good to me," said Sean.   
  
The two walked down the street in silence. Finally Sean broke the silence.   
  
"So how did you get into this kinda business?" asked Sean.   
  
"What kinda business?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"The business of breaking two people clearly meant for each other up?" asked Sean.   
  
"I made a deal," said Kaleigh.   
  
"What kinda deal?" asked Sean.   
  
"I made a bet with Cassandra," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Oh tell me you didn't," said Sean.   
  
"I did," said Kaleigh.   
  
"And you lost?" asked Sean.   
  
Kaleigh nodded.   
  
"So now you do her dirty work for her. Right?" asked Sean.   
  
"You got it, but this is my last job," said Kaleigh.   
  
"And then your free?" asked Sean.   
  
"Yup," said Kaleigh.   
  
"How many of these 'jobs' have you done?" asked Sean.   
  
"Hmm…I made the bet about 20 years ago," said Kaleigh, "I've done lots, I can't remember how many."   
  
"20 years ago?!" said Sean, "that must have been some bet."   
  
"It was," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Wanna talk about it?" asked Sean.   
  
"Not really," said Kaleigh, "I just want to get something to eat and go home."   
  
"Alright then," said Sean.   
  
Meanwhile back at Tomoyo's house Sakura was getting worse and worse. Her migraine had turned into a fever and now she was lying in the bed with Syaoran sitting by her side looking horribly worried.   
  
"She needs rest," said the doctor.   
  
"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"Everything checks out and she appears to be fine. But I'm at a loss here. I've never seen a case like this," said the doctor, "anyways, you must leave her be now to rest."   
  
"Can't I stay?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"It would be better if she were alone," said the doctor.   
  
"Alright then, whatever is best for her," said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran kissed Sakura on the forehead and quietly left the room with the doctor.   
  
Sakura continued to toss and turn. She was asleep but her dreams were clouded by visions of horrible things. Monsters and ghosts and dead things haunted her in her dreams. She cried to cry, she cried to scream but nothing came out.   
  
"Sakura wake up…" said a voice.   
  
Sakura opened her eyes tiredly and looked up.   
  
"Cody?" she whispered.   
  
"You can sleep in rest now," said Cody putting his hand on her forehead. Sakura's eyes slowly closed and with that Cody disappeared.   
  
Syaoran sat in his room at his desk. He was so stressed and so worried about Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, will you ever be alright again? Will this nightmare ever end?" Syaoran asked himself.   
  
"One day they will," said a voice.   
  
Syaoran turned around quickly and saw a girl standing behind him.   
  
"No, no, no, no," said Syaoran, "You can't be, you're in china."   
  
"Oh, but I am," said the girl.   
  
"What are you doing here?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I'm here to help you and Sakura. My brother and me are here as your protectors," said the girl.   
  
"You haven't done much of a job," said Syaoran, "Sakura has been in and out of the hospital for months."   
  
"This I know. We have only recently been assigned. We have only recently truly known who we were," said the girl.   
  
"Who are you?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"This I cannot yet tell you, but for now, please protect her at all costs," said the girl.   
  
"What's your name?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"You know my name," said the girl.   
  
"Mina?" asked Syaoran.   
  
The girl nodded.   
  
"Now I must go, protect her Syaoran and protect yourself," said Mina and then she disappeared.   
  
"Mina wait!" said Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran searched all around his room but still couldn't find her.   
  
"Where ever you are Mina, thanks," said Syaoran.   
  
Outside two people met.   
  
"How is she?" she asked.   
  
"She is better now, her fever is gone and she can once again sleep. How is he?" he asked.   
  
"He is fine," she answered.   
  
"Are you alright? You completely absorbed that punch," he said.   
  
"I'll be fine," she answered.   
  
"As long as you're sure…" he said.   
  
  
  
"I'm worried," said Eriol.   
  
"About what?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"What we dealing with isn't as easy to solve as I thought," said Eriol.   
  
"Nothing is ever as easy as we think it is," said Tomoyo.   
  
"This isn't like anything we've ever dealt with. These people are playing millions of mind games with us. Each more crueller than the next. It's hurting everyone and affecting all of us whether we let on that it does or not," said Eriol.   
  
"So what do we do to stop it?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"I don't know because I don't even know what or who is causing it. It may not even be a person," said Eriol.   
  
"So we start from the bottom and we think people. Then if we find nothing there we move onto other circumstances," said Tomoyo.   
  
"That's a good idea," said Eriol.   
  
"But for now we must eat and keep our health," said Tomoyo.   
  
"What about Sakura and Syaoran?" asked Eriol.   
  
"I'll get someone to bring their food up to them," said Tomoyo, "I think that they shouldn't be disturbed right now."   
  
The two soon finished dinner and Eriol soon finished and started to leave.   
  
"Where are you?" asked Tomoyo.   
  
"Out, I'll be back soon, no worries," said Eriol.   
  
"Be careful," said Tomoyo.   
  
  
  
"Those people are so annoying," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Who?" asked Mandy   
  
"Oh some people, they keep annoying the heck out of me," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I see," said Mandy.   
  
"Hmm…" said Kaleigh "What to do, what to do."   
  
"Oh someone called for you earlier," said Mandy.   
  
"Oh, who?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Carter….Sean, that's it! Sean Carter," said Mandy.   
  
"Oh did he?" asked Kaleigh, "When?"   
  
"About an hour ago," said Mandy.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me an hour ago?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"He said that he'd call back later," said Mandy.   
  
"Alright then," said Kaleigh.   
  
=What to do…What to do…= thought Kaleigh.   
  
"Trouble," said Kaleigh. =I'll case some trouble=   
  
"What about trouble?" asked Mandy.   
  
"Nothing, nothing," said Kaleigh, "I'll be back later."   
  
"Alright then, be back before curfew. That girl, whatever her name is that checks up on us is starting to suspect that you aren't home before curfew," said Mandy.   
  
"But I'm never home before curfew," said Kaleigh.   
  
"But she doesn't know that," said Mandy.   
  
"You've been covering for me?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yup," said Mandy.   
  
"Why?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Doesn't matter," said Mandy, "I am and I'll cover you for tonight, but be home before curfew, for once."   
  
"Fine," said Kaleigh, "Thanks."   
  
"No problem," said Mandy.   
  
"Bye," said Kaleigh closing the door behind her.   
  
"Is she gone?" said Alicia coming out from her room.   
  
"Yeah," said Mandy.   
  
"Is she the one?" asked Alicia.   
  
"The one who is destined to get back all she's done to everyone and she's gonna lose the one she loves most," said Mandy.   
  
"Who's that?" asked Alicia.   
  
"I don't know. But she's gonna lose them. One way or another," said Mandy.   
  
"That's too bad," said Alicia.   
  
"Yup, but who knows? What's planned to be can always be changed," said Mandy.   
  
"Can it?" asked Alicia.   
  
"Yes, because anything can be changed, given proper warning," said Mandy.   
  
"I'll remember that," said Alicia.   
  
Meanwhile Sakura was sleeping soundly. But then she woke up. It wasn't sudden or anything. It was as if she had been awake for five minutes but still asleep and gradually she got more and more awake till she opened her eyes and realized she was done sleeping.   
  
She sat up and looked. It was dark outside. She looked at the clock. 1:30am.   
  
=I slept through the whole day= she thought, =I wonder if Syaoran is awake?=   
  
She opened her door and peered down the long hallway. She quietly closed her door and walked to Syaoran's door. She opened the door quietly and looked inside. Syaoran was lying in bed sleeping.   
  
Sakura thought she should have gone back to bed but she needed to see Syaoran's face. She crept up to the side of his bed. She stroked his hair. He gently woke up and looked at her.   
  
"Sakura," he said groggily, "Are you alright?"   
  
"I'm fine," said Sakura.   
  
"Do you need anything?" asked Syaoran rubbing his eyes and sitting up.   
  
"Hold me," said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"When is everything going to be alright again?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Soon, I promise you," said Syaoran continuing to hug her tightly.   
  
"When hell freezes over," said Kaleigh watching the two from the window.   
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's short. I just had to end this chapter. I feel bad about not posting in like forever. I'll try and get another chapter up soon. Anyways sorry for everyone because I feel so bad. Please Review.   
Kawaii Sakura-Chan 


	14. The End

  
Top Author's Note: No songs in the performance this time.   
  


Syaoran, I need you   
A fanfic/song fic by Kawaii Sakura-chan   
All rights reserved by Clamp   
  
Chapter Fourteen   


  
"Sean?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah?" said Sean taking a drag of his cigarette.   
  
"Do you love me?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah. You know I do," said Sean.   
  
"I know," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Then why do you ask?" asked Sean.   
  
"I don't know," said Kaleigh, "to make sure."   
  
"Do you love me?" asked Sean.   
  
"Yeah I do," said Kaleigh.   
  
"They're gonna kill us if they find out we've been smoking in the hotel," said Sean.   
  
"Oh well, let them kill us. Or try," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yeah, it's very hard to kill us isn't it?" said Sean.   
  
"Yup," said Kaleigh, "I haven't seen Sakura or Syaoran all day."   
  
"They're probably hiding out in their little magic house," said Sean.   
  
"Probably," said Kaleigh, "such wimps."   
  
Well Sakura and Syaoran weren't in their house. At their present moment they were sitting in a grassy area with a picnic basket near a natural pool and a small waterfall   
  
"Isn't it a beautiful day?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Yes," said Syaoran smiling at her.   
  
"The sun is shining, the birds are singing and I'm here with the one I adore," said Sakura.   
  
"Adore eh?" said Syaoran.   
  
"And love very much," said Sakura.   
  
"I love you too," said Syaoran.   
  
"It's so hot out. I'm going to go swimming," said Sakura.   
  
"Everything is so peaceful. It's kinda strange," said Syaoran sitting on the blanket.   
  
Sakura jumped in the water.   
  
"OH THAT'S COLD! But you're…right…it's…very peaceful," said Sakura spacing out her words from the cold.   
  
"I bet it is cold. Should have gone in gradually," said Syaoran.   
  
"Maybe," said Sakura swimming around trying to adjust to the coldness.   
  
Syaoran came over and dipped his feet in the water.   
  
"Yeah, that's cold," said Syaoran.   
  
"Why don't you join me?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Nah, too cold," said Syaoran.   
  
"Aren't you hot? Would you like to take come in for a swim?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I didn't bring a swimsuit," said Syaoran.   
  
"Just take off your shirt and swim in your shorts," said Sakura.   
  
"Hmm…no," said Syaoran, "I'll take off my shirt though so I won't so hot."   
  
Sakura pouted and then she had an idea.   
  
"Sya-Syao-Syaoran," she said, her voice quivering, "C-C-Could you help me o-out of th-the water?"   
  
Sakura reaching out her shivering hand and Syaoran held his hand out to help her out. In one quick movement Sakura pulled hard on his arm and let go as he fell into the water.   
  
"IT'S S-S-SO C-C-COLD. SAKURA," yelled Syaoran.   
  
"Yes?" said Sakura innocently.   
  
"You pulled me in!" he said.   
  
"No I didn't," she said, "you fell in."   
  
"No I didn't, you pulled me in," said Syaoran.   
  
"I pulled on your arm to get out of the water, but fell back and then you fell in too," said Sakura.   
  
"Oh you're a bad girl," said Syaoran.   
  
"What'cha gonna do about it?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Nothing," said Syaoran.   
  
"That's what I thought," said Sakura.   
  
Then Syaoran dunked her under water.   
  
"Hey no fair!" said Sakura.   
  
"All's fair in love and water fights," said Syaoran.   
  
"Water fight eh? Take this!" said Sakura splashing a ton of water at him.   
  
Syaoran splashed back and it turned into a huge splashing spree. Sakura turned away so she wouldn't get lots of water in her eyes. As her head was turned Syaoran started making his way towards her. As he got right up to her, he took her in his arms and embraced her in a romantic kiss. Sakura was surprised at first but then embraced the kiss.   
  
"Uh Oh," said Sakura.   
  
"What?" asked Syaoran worriedly.   
  
"We have 20 minutes to get home, change and be ready to perform!" said Sakura.   
  
"Uh oh," said Syaoran jumping out of the pool.   
  
The two quickly packed up and ran down the path. They quickly got into the limo that Tomoyo had lent them for the afternoon and raced back to hotel. Luckily the two were fast and got to the theatre right in the nick of time.   
  
"So if it isn't the two goodie goodie's," said Sean.   
  
"Well isn't the two baddies," said Syaoran.   
  
The two gave one another death glares.   
  
"Let's just go Syaoran," said Sakura, "they're not worth the time."   
  
"This is coming from the pet of the judges," said Kaleigh.   
  
"The what?" said Sakura losing herself a bit.   
  
"The pet. The favourite of the judges. You've only got this far because of they seem to like you. It's definitely because of talent seeing as you lack it," said Kaleigh.   
  
"You wanna know who lacks talent??? It is definitely you, you horrible two faced…" said Sakura as Syaoran covered her mouth.   
  
"Let's go Sakura, the round starts any minute," said Syaoran dragging her off.   
  
Sean high fived Kaleigh.   
  
"Good job hun," said Sean.   
  
"Thanks," said Kaleigh with a wide smile.   
  
"Why do you let her get to you?" asked Syaoran, "like you said, she's not worth your time or effort."   
  
"It's just the horrible thing she says. It's hurtful you know," said Sakura.   
  
"I know," said Syaoran, "but let's just win this thing."   
  
"NOW, NEXT UP SINGING THEIR DUET IS SAKURA AND SYAORAN!" spoke the announcer over the microphone.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked on the stage confidently. The crowd cheered loudly as the waved to everyone, big smiles engulfing their faces. The two took their mics in hand and started singing. The crowd grew silent as they sang their song as if they were entranced. Everyone in the crowd smiled as the two sang beautifully in harmony. When they were finished the crowd cheered. 'WONDERFUL!' they yelled, "BRAVO, ENCORE' The two bowed and went off stage.   
  
"NEXT UP IS KALEIGH AND SEAN!" said the announcer.   
  
The two went up where the crowd seemed the equally applaud them. The sang both in harmonies just as well as Sakura and yet the crowd was not silent. They cheered them on as they sang like they were at a rock concert for they were indeed singing a duet that had a rock sort of tune. However older people simply sat there with displeased looks on their faces. 'Hooligans, no tastes in music,' they said.   
  
"Now the results with be counted in just a moment," said the announcer.   
  
Kaleigh and Sean waved towards the judge tables.   
  
"The results are in and the winners of the 2002 Teen Song Writing contest is….SAK-SEAN AND KALEIGH!"   
  
The crowd simply yelled, "WHAT????"   
  
"There you have it," said the announcer, "the winners of the 2002 songwriting contest if none other than the talented Duo Kaleigh and Sean. Now these two youngers were originally from…"   
  
Sakura and Syaoran were stunned.   
  
"But, but, but," said Sakura.   
  
"We lost," said Syaoran, "I can't believe we lost.   
  
"What do expect from losers like you?" said Sean and Kaleigh walking off smugly.   
  
"Can I go hurt her?" asked Sakura trying to stay calm.   
  
"No," said Syaoran, "we simply need to stay calm."   
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked on stage for their final bows as the runner-ups and received many applauses.   
  
"Nice work there Sean," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Yup, fixing the contest like that. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. Using magic to sway the votes of the judges," said Sean.   
  
"Well this way was far better because they thought they were gonna win, however due to our wits, lack of conscious and incredibly mean streak, they lost," said Kaleigh.   
  
"You are just too great Kaleigh," said Sean.   
  
"I know," said Kaleigh.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked off the stage sadly hurt because they lost. Syaoran seeing Sakura horrible sad decided he was the one would have to be strong.   
  
"Well, if they though they were better, there really is nothing we can do. So we should cheer up and be happy for them. Our break will come one day, but theirs just came a little sooner than ours," said Syaoran.   
  
"You are right," said Sakura, "and I am happy for them, it's just I really wanted to win."   
  
"I know, I did too," said Syaoran, "Anyways let's go out for dinner."   
  
"Only if you'll buy me dessert so I can willow is self pity," said Sakura laughing.   
  
"Sure, I'll even buy dessert," said Syaoran laughing as well.   
  
The two walked off, Syaoran arm around Sakura.   
  
"They're still happy?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"What?" said Sean.   
  
"I have a device so I can hear the conversations, but it only works if they're happy," said Kaleigh.   
  
"You must have to listen to a lot," said Sean.   
  
"THEY DON'T CARE THAT THEY LOST!" said Kaleigh.   
  
"WHAT??????" said Sean.   
  
"They going out to dinner and buying dessert too!" said Kaleigh.   
  
"DESSERT TOO! That's just too much!" said Sean.   
  
"I KNOW!" said Kaleigh.   
  
"I need dessert," said Sean moping.   
  
"ME TOO!" said Kaleigh.   
  
"Okay, enough with the dramatic way of talking, you stop talking like that. Too many caps in a story can lead to distress," said Sean.   
  
"It can?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"It can," said Sean.   
  
"REALLY!?!?!?!?!" said Kaleigh.   
  
"There you go again," said Sean, "doing it again…"   
  
"Sorry," said Kaleigh, "Let's just go get some dessert from somewhere."   
  
"Alright then," said Sean.   
  
=How is it that I come up with these genius evil plots and still I come up with absolutely nothing!= thought Kaleigh.   
  
"I wish that there weren't people in the world like them that make it so hard on us," said Sean.   
  
"I agree," said Kaleigh.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran sat in 'Death by Chocolate' a place where you could buy lots of incredibly mouth watering desserts.   
  
"Now this," said Sakura, "is better than winning first prize a million times."   
  
"I agree," said Syaoran.   
  
"CHOCOLATE!" said Sakura, "Kero would be soo jealous if he knew we came here."   
  
"So we won't tell the stuffed animal," said Syaoran.   
  
"Oh come on, he's not that bad," said Sakura.   
  
"He bites," said Syaoran, "and he eats too much."   
  
"I still say he's not that bad," said Sakura.   
  
"Uh huh," said Syaoran flinging whip cream at her.   
  
Sakura stared at him in shock.   
  
"Two can play at that game," said Sakura indignantly.   
  
"What'cha gonna do about it?" said Syaoran with a cocky attitude.   
  
Sakura flung a huge spoon full of her ice cream sunday at Syaoran and it hit him splat right in the face. Whip cream, chocolate and vanilla ice cream dripped down his face as Sakura sat there laughing her head off, tears streaming down her face from too much laughing. The laughing lasted not very long for Syaoran retaliated by hitting her with two spoonfuls. Well all war broke out between them and they were flinging cream and chocolate and everything on their table at each other. That lasted all of 10 minutes when one of them accidentally hit the manager who had come over to ask them to stop.   
  
"This is all your fault," said Sakura laughing while covered in ice cream and pastry.   
  
"Sure it is," said Syaoran wiping some whipped cream off his forehead.   
  
"Who was it that flung the whipped cream at my head?" said Sakura raising her eyebrow.   
  
"And who was it that flung a full spoonful of ice cream sunday?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I'd say we were even," said Sakura.   
  
"I should think so," said Syaoran.   
  
"So what do we do now that we lost?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Willow in self pity?" said Syaoran.   
  
"Nah, that is too time consuming," said Sakura, "I think the best thing is to just go back home."   
  
"Where is home?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"For me, it's Japan. For you, it's China," said Sakura.   
  
"My home is where you are," said Syaoran.   
  
"But don't you need to be with your family in China?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I'll move to Japan and take school there again," said Syaoran.   
  
"You'd do that for me?" said Sakura.   
  
"I love you, I'd do anything for you," said Syaoran.   
  
"I love you too," said Sakura, "however."   
  
"However?" said Syaoran.   
  
"You can't come home with me," said Sakura.   
  
"Why not?" asked Syaoran, "I'll take back my old apartment."   
  
"I'm sorry, but that won't do. You simply must stay in China where you belong," said Sakura.   
  
"But what about us," said Syaoran.   
  
"Good things must always come to an end and so will this," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura are you okay?" asked Syaoran.   
  
"I'm find, why do you ask?" said Sakura.   
  
"Because you say you love me, though you don't want me to come live in Japan where I can be with you," said Syaoran.   
  
"This is simply and infatuation. I may think I love you now, but I assure you it will not last for a long period of time," said Sakura.   
  
"Sakura, this isn't like you," said Syaoran.   
  
"Well maybe it is and you simply didn't try hard enough to really get to know me," said Sakura walking away.   
  
"Please don't go," said Syaoran.   
  
"I must, I have packing to do. I need to go back to Tomoyo's pack my stuff and leave tonight. Goodbye Syaoran, have a nice life," said Sakura.   
  
Syaoran grabbed Sakura in both arms.   
  
"Don't do this, don't leave me. Not when I love you so," said Syaoran.   
  
"You don't love me, you simply think you do," said Sakura, "Just leave me alone."   
  
Sakura started to run and ran faster than she had ever before away from Syaoran.   
  
Syaoran stood puzzled, hurt and surprised when all of the sudden a flash of light came throughout the street. Sakura stopped and turned. Syaoran ran towards her and pushed her down to the ground.   
  
"Sean," said Kaleigh frantically, "do you love me?"   
  
"Of course I do," said Sean.   
  
"I wish you didn't," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Why not?" said Sean asking while both him and Kaleigh were trying to keep from being blown away.   
  
"KALEIGH," boomed a voice.   
  
"Yes Ma'am?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"You have completed you assignment and you are now free," said Cassandra stepping onto the ground as the wind stopped blowing.   
  
"Thank you," said Kaleigh bowing her head.   
  
"But Sakura and Syaoran are very much together," said Sean.   
  
"That wasn't her assignment," said Cassandra, "tell him what that was."   
  
"That was a cover up," said Kaleigh bowing her head feeling much much lower than she had ever felt before.   
  
"Now tell him what your actual assignment was," said Cassandra.   
  
"To…" said Kaleigh mumbling the last part.   
  
"To what?" said Cassandra.   
  
"To get Sean…to fall back…in love with me," said Kaleigh.   
  
"What????" said Sean.   
  
"That was her assignment and she achieved it. Like all your jobs you did it well. You have gotten all those guys to fall for you so easily," said Cassandra.   
  
"You were just using me?" said Sean.   
  
"I can explain," said Kaleigh tears starting to stream from her face.   
  
"I don't want to hear it. You used me. You told me you loved me and you lied. Like you always to do. I should have known better to think I was any different," said Sean.   
  
"But I really love you," said Kaleigh sobbing, "I swear."   
  
"Sure you do," said Sean, "and you know, you should try and do something for Sakura and Syaoran at the very least."   
  
"I'm not lying when I say I love you Sean," said Kaleigh.   
  
"OH by the way," said Cassandra, "Sorry for interrupting but that work with Sakura and Syaoran was great. That last little bit where you had Sakura tell Syaoran not to come with her to Japan was superb."   
  
Kaleigh fell to her knees sobbing.   
  
"Where's my thanks?" asked Cassandra, "I gave you a compliment."   
  
"Thank you Ma'am," said Cassandra.   
  
"You make me sick," said Sean walking away, "Goodbye Kaleigh."   
  
Kaleigh ran to him and held on to his legs and sobbed, "I Swear! I swear to you that I love you. In the beginning it was all about just getting this last assignment over but I realized that I truly love you."   
  
"How do you expect me to believe you? I was just part of your sick twisted plot to gain freedom," said Sean.   
  
"And I was just a part of your life you left behind 150 years ago at the alter," said Kaleigh, "You are no saint either."   
  
"Maybe not, but I never used you for my own purposes," said Sean.   
  
"You coulda fooled me," said Kaleigh.   
  
"What does that mean?" asked Sean.   
  
"What do you think when through my mind when I waited for you and waited for you but you never returned? Didn't you think I felt used? Did I even ever cross your mind? While you were on some sort of road trip I was dying over a broken heart," said Kaleigh, "and yet it is still all about you. At least for this I am truly sorry."   
  
"Are you now?" asked Sean.   
  
"I swear to you on my life that I am," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Your life only just now belonged back to you. I wouldn't bet on it so soon. Goodbye Kaleigh," said Sean disappearing.   
  
"No Sean!!!!!!!! Please don't go," said Kaleigh falling back to her knees.   
  
"Well I'd love to stay, but I have more pain and suffering to attend to, so have a nice day," said Cassandra also disappearing.   
  
Kaleigh cried and looked up to the sky.   
  
"I'm sorry Sean, I'm sorry Sakura and I'm sorry Syaoran. I'm sorry for all those I hurt. I'm sorry for my misjudgements and I'm sorry I ever made a bet with Cassandra. Please forgive me all of you for everything I've ever done," said Kaleigh continuing to sob.   
  
"Kaleigh," said a voice.   
  
"What?" said Kaleigh turning around to see Sakura and Syaoran.   
  
"Why are you apologizing to us?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I ruined your lives for no reason," said Kaleigh.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.   
  
"You were the one controlling us weren't you?" asked Syaoran.   
  
Kaleigh nodded.   
  
"OH I COULD KILL YOU! ALL THE PAIN AND ALL THE SUFFERING YOU'VE CAUSED US BOTH!" yelled Syaoran.   
  
Kaleigh started to sob again.   
  
"Please calm down Syaoran," said Sakura, "tell me Kaleigh, why do you sob?"   
  
"I've lost him. I've lost him forever," sobbed Kaleigh.   
  
"Lost who?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Sean. I loved him. I really did. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," sobbed Kaleigh.   
  
"I feel no sympathy for you," said Syaoran, "you probably did something horrible to deserve it."   
  
"Syaoran!" said Sakura, "be nice."   
  
"She ruined our lives. I'm sorry I'm a little perturbed," said Syaoran.   
  
"What did you do to have Sean leave you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"He was my last assignment. My assignment was for him to fall in love with me. I thought I could do it, but I fell in love with him too and now he's gone," said Sean.   
  
"How could you agree to an assignment like that?" asked Sakura.   
  
"I had no choice. My life, my soul belonged to Cassandra all because of a bet," said Kaleigh.   
  
"What was the bet?" asked Sakura.   
  
Kaleigh lifted her right hand to Sakura head and all of the sudden images came to Sakura's head.   
_   
"I bet that you'll the next guy you fall for will cheat on you or leave you again," said Cassandra.   
  
"Yeah sure he will," said Kaleigh, "next time I will have better judgement."   
  
"I've got a bet for you. If the next guy you fall for doesn't cheat on you or leave you I will lend my services until I die," said Cassandra.   
  
"And if I lose?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"You do a number of assignments for me till you've done enough that we agree upon in a contract," said Cassandra.   
  
"Your on. I won't fall for another dead beat like Sean," said Kaleigh.   
  
A few years later…   
  
"Honey," said John, Kaleigh's husband.   
  
"Yes?" said Kaleigh.   
  
"I have a confession," said John.   
  
"What is it?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"I've been unfaithful…" said John.   
  
"WHAT??!?!?!" said Kaleigh.   
  
"I've been sleeping with this girl for awhile and I realize that I love her much more than I love you. And I'm filing for divorce," said John.   
  
Kaleigh fell to her knees too stunned to cry, nor talk.   
  
"What the -" said John as he burst into flames.   
  
Cassandra appeared before Kaleigh.   
  
"What do you want Cassandra? I'm really not in the mood for a social call and I don't appreciate you burning my ex to a crisp either," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Have you forgotten our deal?" asked Cassandra.   
  
"What deal?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"The deal where you do a number of assignments before you regain control over your own life," said Cassandra.   
  
"I don't remember that," said Kaleigh.   
  
Cassandra put her hand on Kaleigh's forehead and the flashbacks of the night appeared before her in her head.   
  
"Uh oh," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Uh oh is right. Not only did you husband cheat on you, he planned to leave you as well," said Cassandra, "so you will do a number of assignments for me."   
  
"Please have mercy on me," said Kaleigh, "I didn't think anything like this would happen."   
  
"I bet is a bet and your soul belongs to me," said Cassandra magically conjuring a contract.   
  
"240 assignments????" said Kaleigh.   
  
"What, do you want to do more?" asked Cassandra.   
  
"No 240 is fine," said Kaleigh.   
  
"Well for starters you'll be in the body of a teenager till you actually find true love," said Cassandra and suddenly Kaleigh was in the body that she has now.   
_   
Kaleigh took her hand off of Sakura's hand and placed it on Syaoran's head transferring the memories to Syaoran as well.   
  
"Well that's pretty harsh," said Sakura.   
  
"I agree," said Syaoran.   
  
"I'm sorry. I really am sorry," said Kaleigh.   
  
"I had no idea what you'd gone through," said Sakura.   
  
"The fact is you still ruined our lives," said Syaoran.   
  
"She's sorry," said Sakura, "and I believe her."   
  
"Thank you Sakura," said Kaleigh wiping the tears from her face.   
  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" asked Sakura.   
  
"No, this is something I must face alone," said Kaleigh, "I'm truly sorry for troubling you."   
  
With that Kaleigh disappeared.   
  
"Do think we'll ever see her again?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Although I feel sorry for her I really hope we never see her again," said Syaoran.   
  
Where Kaleigh went was not where she had planned. She had tried to get herself back to her house in another dimension, but ended up in the same dimension up on a spot high up on a mountain that looked over the town.   
  
"This is where," Kaleigh started to say.   
  
"Where I first proposed to you," said a voice.   
  
Kaleigh turned around suddenly and saw Sean sitting on a rock behind them all.   
  
"Why am I here? I was going home," said Kaleigh.   
  
"It's because I changed your course," said Sean.   
  
"Please just leave me alone," said Kaleigh, "since it's over, please don't torment me."   
  
"I'm not here to torment you," said Sean.   
  
"Then what?" asked Kaleigh.   
  
"I thought about what you said. About the whole alter thing. You were right. I never thought about how you felt. I just left you there and never talked to you again for 150 years. I know that I do love you, but I want to know if you love me," said Sean.   
  
"I do," said Kaleigh, "I have loved you since I started the assignment. At first it was just an assignment. I wanted nothing to do with you because you left me that day. However when I was with you and especially that day when you saved me, I realized how much I really did love you. I can't live without you Sean. I suppose I could, but it would never be happy."   
  
"You were once a nice girl," said Sean, "good, sweet and innocent."   
  
"You were once a good guy too," said Kaleigh, "not the type to just run off."   
  
"What happened?" asked Sean.   
  
"Something just changed. We changed and it seems we don't actually have a reason," said Kaleigh.   
  
"That would be my handiwork," said Cassandra popping in.   
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sean.   
  
"I did that, I made you guys change, yet it seems the spell is being broken. Anyways, have a nice day!" said Cassandra popping back to wherever she was.   
  
"She's always messing with lives," said Kaleigh.   
  
"She messed with ours," said Sean.   
  
"I love you," said Kaleigh.   
  
"You mean that?" asked Sean.   
  
"Yeah, I really do," said Kaleigh, "please believe me when I say that I do."   
  
"I do," said Sean, "this time I really do."   
  
Then the two shared a passionate kiss and while they kissed they started to change. They started to get taller and started too look older till when they broke they both looked about 25.   
  
"The spell is broken," said Kaleigh.   
  
"You found true love," said Sean.   
  
"I did. This time I really did," said Kaleigh smiling at Sean.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile Sakura and Syaoran were back on the street corner where Kaleigh had disappeared.   
  
"I hope that she has a nice ending," said Sakura, "I mean I hope that everything works out for her."   
  
"In a way, so do I," said Syaoran.   
  
"Do you think things will work out for us?" asked Sakura.   
  
"Only time with tell the strength of our love," said Syaoran.   
  
"Our love is stronger than anything," said Sakura.   
  
"Exactly," said Syaoran putting his arm around Sakura and walking down the street back to Tomoyo's house.   
  
**_THE END_**   
  
Author's Note: Looks like I left his wide open. You can think up an ending. You can tell me in reviews that the ending sucks, but I see this as a good thing. Perhaps I may write a follow up chapter. But when I have some time and some ideas (I'm really running low on ideas!) I decided to make the ending like an anime. In case you haven't noticed all the anime's seem to leave a mysterious ending so you're only left to wonder what happens next. But as you can see in the last few lines, their love is strong so things will work out for them. So since I have such a mysterious ending I could write a sequel at any time. If you'd like to see a sequel to my story, tell me and I'll try to think up ideas to write one. I might just do a follow up chapter like I said ie: a wedding, or like an anime OVA. Anyways thanks for reading and please review as always. (i just decided if u want a more depth ending i can do that, just say so in the review)   
  
Kawaii Sakura-Chan   
p.s please read my other stories and review them too   
  
p.s.s I'm back into writing, right now so I'll try and get things updated! Ignore the message(if u saw it) on the main screen.   



End file.
